


In Darkness, there's Comfort - Jevil - Deltarune fanfic

by Pheo04



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comfort, Creepy, Deltarune - Freeform, Deltarune Spoilers, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Horror, Jevil - Freeform, Kinky, Mental Illness, Romance, Sex, Trauma, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheo04/pseuds/Pheo04
Summary: Dark, yet Darker.In spite of the invitation the Darkners and the entire kingdom received to join the above ground world, there are still a few left behind within the otherworldly caverns, lost, hopeless, or in Jevil's case, still locked up. Charlie, a representative for the rights and acts of monsters and the like, must find those who are left behind and bring to the light. Even if it breaks her.Warning: Spoilers! Lots of 'em.Please bear in mind this is a possible universe/AU/ending that I'm sure won't be canon due to the game being a demo. This will be eventual NSFW; no xReader for this storyline, maybe in the future if it is wanted. However, there are other humans here, too.





	1. The first exploration of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first official fanfic I'm writing! I hope you enjoy, critique is of course welcome, I'm sure this will be glaring with mistakes. :D Just... just try not to look too closely at them ;3;

We, as sentient, self-aware beings, constantly search for self-worth, a reason to move forward, to find meaning in a world balanced by light, and dark. The intellectual pursuit that one individual can be something such as "important", often lead to the possible conclusion of quite the opposite; a blip, a grit of truth that wears down the soul, bringing bouts of depression and unhappiness, and occasional glimpses of the reality that most choose to hide from. Then, there are the rare cases, you find too much, it's all too much, and the extra weight snaps you. There can be freedom living in a world you know doesn't matter. You're foreign for it, and punished for what you know, locked away in a prison, and left to die.

The halls were dark, and cold, and the black watch around her lean wrist beeped, as the numbers appeared in a sharp green light, cutting through the heavy atmosphere - 8:30pm. The soft light dispersed through the hallway she walked down, radiating from the low lit ceiling lights, gave a gentle, yellow glow, a comfort in comparison to the buzzing, and planning in the stranger's mind. She hummed a foreign, forgotten tune. No one knew what it was, and neither did she. The sound of her thick hiking boots playfully jumped off the walls, and hints of nostalgia and distraction were quickly pushed aside as she strolled, dark body hunched forward as if she could hide from no one that was there to watch her. The feeling of eyes never dissipated these days.

Charlie had heard of the darkners several times by this point, even before the new species of these creatures were discovered underground just weeks ago, stumbled upon by children no less. They were foreign, aggressive, and struggling with the acclimation to life above ground.

The interview with Susie was a week ago after the incident. A monster, perhaps a head shorter than Charlie, gave an inspiring, yet harsh rundown of what went down when her and the other child had pushed through the barrier in the closet --- if that's what it was. Charlie was about to find out.

The boots stopped their soft clicking, just at the end of the foreboding hall Charlie traveled down, staring into the abyss, the gaping blackness of the caverns and entire world just a few yards beneath her feet. Unzipping the pocket on her dark jumpsuit; functioning more like coveralls, but fitting firmly around the structure of her body for easy maneuvering, and a phone was instantly produced, followed by a dial and waiting seconds before a smoky, baritone voice spoke.

"You're there?"

Charlie gave a professional confirmation. "Yeah, confirming coordinates. I'm about to descend."

"Are you ready, Chuck? Headlamp ready?"

"I brought it, but I shouldn't need it, the kids maneuvered fine down there without any tools, it's almost amazing. I'm planning to be in, and out with him before midnight."

There was a breath on the other end before Charlie could hear him speak. "This isn't some light job. We've still got a few people left down there, hostiles. No one's even gone to the damn prison cell yet for that nut job."

"I know, I'm doing that tonight."

"This isn't going to be an in and out procedure, kid. His files present he's armed, unstable--"

A sigh escaped Charlie, audible over the phone as the agitation set in standing in place, she was completely aware of the hell she was putting herself in. She raised her voice as she stepped forward, into the descending void ahead.

"Fuck, can I walk while we do this? I'm wasting time here. I read the specs. He has magic."

There was a gentle slope of Earth, a brownish/purple, soft and muddy by contact, causing Charlie to delicately step through. Placing a shiny, gloved hand on the wall, her other hand continued the debate she was looking forward to ending so quickly. The deep voice went on.

"I get it, just dunno why they want him 'out' with the rest of the world?"

"We've talked about this. The data listed his reason for imprisonment was speculating and questioning things, I didn't catch reports of violence."

"The kids completely missed him, didn't they?"

Charlie was silent. They missed him, yes. Whomever locked him here did a good job of making it difficult to get him back out. She spoke.

"Yeah. The other 'darkeners' are adjusting well with the programs, they also -just- got out, we can't leave anyone behind. If he's trapped down there, we have a job to do. I. Have a job to do."

"Okay. Reason with Jevil, you have the sedative if you need to use force."

"I'm the scariest thing here, relax. I need to go."


	2. Preparation for a Jester

She took in the sight of the world below opening before her, hues of blues on the cliff sides and terrain almost gave the illusion of a soft glow, rendering her need for extra light unnecessary. Absolutely beautiful. The glazed textures Charlie was in awe of as she climbed down a wall of a cavern. Her messy, bright blond hair, gathered the curls in a cluster of a bun on her head, as the humidity of the place set in and Charlie could instantly feel the weight of her hair and it expanding, almost as heavy as the silence around her. An aggravated sigh flowed from her lips, ignoring the humidity affecting her. The space, as she knew well by now, was well empty.

Dark, beautiful blueish hues of the terrain, and empty. In spite of the sensation of eyes crawling up her back, the rationale of adulthood proved to be the perfect aid to Charlie to ignore the feeling, her hand brushing gently against the front of her suit, with the pressure of her .45 glock providing comfort, followed by a skip of her heart. "Please, don't make me need this…" she spoke aloud to herself, to the forces that weren't really around her.

An hour passed, as Charlie finally approached the castle. "Okay…" She breathed, airlessly wording out her confirmation. Her jumpsuit had overheated her by this point, causing her to take a moment to partially unzip the front for the literal sake of air. Seconds after, the dark blue, medium hiker's backpack she had taken along dropped carelessly by her feet, as her lean frame bent down to examine the contents. "Jevil… Jevil…" she mumbled as she fumbled with her paperwork, as if studying once more for a test. She looked at drawings of him, the list of his inclinations to violence. "Why are you so special…" Charlie muttered at the image.

"I've stopped worse people than you. I've seen friends bleed out… You're nothing but lonely and feral." She folded the drawings and slid them back into designated folders, wandering around for what other information to brush up on that she could secretly procrastinate with. "Save him." She spoke, in a soft, hushed tone to herself. She leaned against the exterior wall of the castle, her jump suit being zipped mostly back up to her neck again. Images of classical concerts, the summer, it filled Charlie's mind. There was no turning back. She had interacted with more intimidating, horrendous rapists, serial killers, mythical creatures whom could rip a human in half. And Jevil would be a walk in the park. Maybe he would be grateful, elated for a second chance. She made a mental note of the local theatres, would a jester like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but hope you enjoy. :) Thanks so much for reading! I had this finished right when I uploaded the first chapter, so don't mind my frequent uploads!


	3. The Descent for Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha I am the worst at Old English dialogue, I am so sorry I butchered Rouxls' speech and comments. I appreciate all the attention and kudos this has received so far, for my first story it really, really means a lot to me. :)

How many warnings were received? Charlie's mind quelled in the present from the scolding, begging, threats she had been grievously given by one of the inhabitants of the dark world, Rouxls, against finding Jevil. A pompous ass, with an ego bigger than him. Her eyes narrowed at the imaginary conversations in her head, the things she should have said to Rouxls, the things she should have done for what he had said, royalty or not.

A map of the castle was produced, and Charlie sat on the cold, hard ground as she gazed through the map to figure out where Jevil's prison cell would be, however, her mind was now miles and days away from the moment. Her hands softly resting upon the paper, feeling the texture of earth beneath, unable to prepare her mind for this. Strands of loose hair dangled over her eyes.

Days earlier, -he- had burst into her office, outraged. On a literal level, as Charlie scribbled notes over Jevil, the normally sturdy, thick wooden door swung open, nearly falling off the hinges. Charlie, in more confusion then alarm, stood from her desk, that day wearing the long, watercolor textured dress that brushed her ankles, and flowed as she took in the sight. This figure, he towered over her, his voice was strong. Rouxls moved far too close to Charlie.

"Are thoust miss Charlotte?? The young maiden who has takeneth charge over we mere darkeners? Dooming us all to a horrendous fate?!"

Charlie's eyes stared, as her brows furrowed into confusion, her hands lifted into a gesture that reflected this.  
"Um.… hi. Please, call me Charlie--"

"Thoust governor hast informed me of your intentions, thou intendeth to release the devil unto us all!"

"Excuse me?"

Rouxls shook, his body language impatient with Charlie unable to catch up.

"The jester!"

Charlie's shoulders relaxed, as her eyes traveled to the ground.

"Ah, Jevil."

Rouxls had moved even closer to Charlie by this point, if that was even possible. His stark, dark blue skin was lovely, in spite of his panic, a weird detail Charlie couldn't understand pointing out to herself. Maybe, just any kind of distraction to steer away from this conversation. The skin colors of the dark world inhabitants were diverse, and beautiful, in spite of the culture shock many of them suffered.

"Thoust has liberated us from the black hell already, we haveth eternal gratitude for your work, and I implore you now, I grovel, the Jester MUST stay where he is now."

Charlie shifted her weight to one foot, unmoving. She met Rouxls' eyes and with conviction calmly replied.

"Why? Because he's unstable? Half of your folk coming up here have needed counseling and acclimating. And that's my job, I'm here to help you all. We've got stragglers left behind, and I'm not leaving him."

"Thoust are making the grand of mistakes. I first hand witnessed his descent to insanity; the most crystal truth is in that cell, is NOT a darkener. I don't know what he is anymore beyond the essence of death and chaos."

"Yeah, I talked to Seam."  
Charlie took a seat at her desk again, her mind already made up. And Rouxls knew this.

"The jester has talked of dark actions for the world, would he be granted freedom again. He threatened his own kingdom, and you're going to just give him what he wants?"

Charlie's elbows rested on her desk as she leaned forward and listened to him, before speaking.

"I don't plan on giving him what he wants. Like the rest of you, I hope to give him the tools he needs. He needs help. Roulx, someone went to Jevil and.. Something happened."

"Yes! And he hath too great of a power, and the lives around him are trinkets for him to break for his joy! His energy and magic is dark. The Jester can't function in a world like what thoust has built, you must leave him to his fate, he is meant to rot for his dangerous perspective of life."

"No, you're not listening. Someone did something to him. I don't know what, you don't know what. But from what I understand, I think he can be reached out to." Charlie picked up an outline of Jevil from her desk, seconds before speaking again. "I know being in the cell, by himself, isn't going to help. It goes against everything I stand for, and worked for this entire time. He can't sustain himself and we're losing time. I assure you, my team and I will handle this."

"Thoust 'team'? The comrades? Where is thoust mind?! Haveth thou no brain in that skull, covered so messily mind you in that rubbish of hair? You are a small peon, a speck of human, thoust team will fail, this world thou hath struggle, yet failed to maintain, the weak foundation thou are claiming to so well, will set ablaze, and thoust will sit upon the embers and have no one to blame but Charlotte for this!"

Charlie opened her mouth to speak up before the door slammed, leaving her alone in the room, buzzing with air of tension. Rays of sunlight peered through, dust particles dancing in the air, carrying the memory. She fiddled with her ears, rubbing them with her index finger and thumb as she stared into nothing, sitting on his words. Days after that, she received phone call after phone call from Rouxls, threats, nightmares, belittling her intelligence for her poor choices. He had done a proper job stirring the pot and putting finding Jevil on hold, delaying the process another week or so. He adamantly continued, right up to the day she walked out the door after probably her 12th debriefing of Jevil's demeanor and worst case scenarios, what he was capable of, etc. etc.

Here Charlie was now, carrying sedatives, maps, research on the history of darkeners and lighteners, a book or two on the nature of royalty and what Jevil may have been like before he was altered; kicking herself for allowing anyone to cause her to question herself, a tendency that never followed Charlie on any other day. Fiddling with a case in her pocket, Charlie opened the plastic container, glanced at the encased needle carrying the solution, a faint clear liquid resting inside the small cylinder connected to the needle, a faint blue color within the otherwise clear liquid. Drugging was an option, sometimes there were side effects, and hopefully she wouldn't need to use that at all. Hell, she could snap his neck before he realized what was happening. But those days, those grim days, they were over for her. No one needed to die anymore.

As the stroll through the castle carried on, it was almost serene how empty it was, a museum lost in history, in spite of the liberation being just weeks earlier. Cobwebs began to collect already, the open and barren walls reflecting the sounds of Charlie's boots, no furniture or soul to absorb the sounds in sight. She knew exactly where to go. Charlie, she had been down here several times, coaxing, making speeches to, attempting to inspire the darkeners for coexistence, and embrace the freedom of living on the surface. She had spent half of her entire life studying, preparing for those moments. Moments that would take work from all sides; darkeners, monsters, humans. Costing nights of sleep, peace of mind. And Charlie wouldn't have changed it for anything. Charlie, in the open space of the shops, homes, abruptly, almost inhumanly, scaled a few walls to other floors and rooms for any other lost souls. She took a moment to hang off from a window, her lean boots digging into the wall as she took in just how huge this place really was. Her jumpsuit shined from the few light sources provided.

With nothing left, with the last ditch effort to scour for any last affiliates finished, Charlie flew down the stairs to the elevator, and took the ride down, down, down, ignoring the temptation of the stairs to take the long way. The hum of the elevator carried on for several moments, with her hands on the railing and staring into space, mental preparation in the works, rehearsing in her head what she would say to Jevil.

The still-functioning elevator ceased, reaching the bottom, very bottom of the castle. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I have nothing against Rouxls ;3; in all honesty, I don't blame him AT ALL for how he reacts when he finds out Jevil's coming out. I painted him as kind of the bad guy, but I would act the same. Whatever happened to Jevil, it's nerve-wracking to let him out among civilians. We'll just have to see where it goes!


	4. A soft voice of Tenor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I've been waiting for this moment. I would have loved to have them interact first chapter haha it's never easy building up to a situation you want to immediately have happen. :) Thank you so so much for the sweet comments and kudos! It made my day and I'm really having fun writing this!

Charlie had long left her apprehension at the castle door, no room left for doubt, as she stared at the huge, oversized, almost blackened wooden door. This was it. Charlie, backpack still in tow, loudly approached the door, attempting not to startle anyone inside. After giving the cased needle in her pocket a good fidget to ensure its existence, she politely, yet urgently, knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Her fist remained hovering in front of the door for a moment before letting it rest to her side, shoulders tense as she waited. Moments passed of silence, this moment could be the most anti-climactic yet. Her head turned to the wall, as she leaned her head in almost to touch the door, listening. "Jevil?" Another moment passed. "My name is Charles Olsen. I'm a representative of the human and monsters rights group. You can call me Charlie. Are you there?"

Charlie was never one for patience. She had just dropped her back to open and look for a lockpick, when a voice called from within the door. "Charles?" The voice was soft, in the range leaning towards tenor, a little baritone, as if he hadn't used his voice in ages. "Hello?!" She called back through the door.

"Boo hoo hoo! Is someone truly there? After so long, long! Have I been blessed with the sweet company of a passerby? Hee hee!"

Charlie smiled, her hand on the door. "Yes! Jevil, I'm here. You can call me Charles."

"Hee hee hee, why hello there, young passerby! Lo, you know of me?"

Charlie repeated her origins for her activism for the rights of humans and monsters. "Most darkeners have left, Jevil. They're above ground, on the surface."

"Oh my! What a joyous chain of reactions, Charles!"

"I've arrived to get you out. You've served your time, and we're moving everyone to the surface, where the sun is, and all the people are. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes!! Yes! Yes, you can cure the loneliness I suffer from! We could all play a game, game. Charles? You're called Charles?"

Charlie nodded, imagining this joyous, polite little fellow asking her face to face. "Yes." She stopped herself for a moment. "Jevil. Can I ask you a series of questions?"

"My dearest lady, ask me anything, anything that comes to the mind! In my loneliness, I've grown so funny, and have craved a moment like this for so long, long! Hee hee!"

Charlie narrowed her brows, unsure how to jump into this. "I need to stress to you, I'm here to help. How are you… feeling?"

"Oh, Charles!" She heard him exclaim, his voice almost singing. "I have never felt more eager to play! That's all I want, I want someone to play with."

"I understand. I'm here to help and acclimate you back with the rest of the world, out of isolation. Do you understand that?"

"Ohhh yes. You know of me, and you know why I was locked up here, don't you?"

His voice sounded almost mocking. She responded immediately. "Yes. You didn't actually cause bodily harm to anyone, yet you were locked away? Is that a fact?"

"Oh heavens, yes! My eyes were simply opened to the truth, the futility of our lives and bodies. I shared my ideology, and was put away! I am a being of innocence. Here you are now as a testament to that very fact, breathing life, into a body I felt had been asleep for ages. I might just be dreaming, dreaming!!"

"Okay. I'll make a note of that perspective. We can talk about that later. Do you feel well enough to co-habitate with others?"

"Why, yes, yes! I am eager for the end of this loneliness! I wish I could express what I yearn for!"

"Are you currently armed?"

"Oh heavens, heavens. I most readily am not. Armed with being so clever, clever! Nothing more!"

"Do you remember who you are? And what your affiliation was before imprisonment?"

"Yes! I was a jester, jester! A great joy I had; bringing and sharing joy with others! Their laughter, filled me with purpose, Charlie."

Charlie checked for the sedative deep in her jumpsuit once more, unsure she would need it by this point; this individual was a little eccentric, but holding a coherent conversation. She began busying herself with the contents in her bag as the creature on the other side spoke in his lyrics, searching for her lockpick. Jevil spoke again to her.

"If you don't mind my mind wandering, I have never met a woman named Charles. Charles…"

Charlie scoffed, pulling out the kit, a short assemblage and she could begin. "Well, it's just a nickname."

"Ohhhhh! Hee hee hee. A nickname. A wonderful name."

"Thank you."

"May I ask, Charles… May I ask, is that your real name?"

"Oh, uhm. Well…" She stuttered. "Charlotte is my real name."

She heard a hum of his voice, as she examined the lock. "Charlotte…"

"Yeah, Charles is a better name, though. Or Charlie."

Jevil laughed. "Ohhh yes, yes, my dearest Charles."

There were clicks and clanks within the mechanism as a moment of silence followed, Charlie focused as she fiddled the thin metal tools within. She heard Jevil speak up again.

"You're from… above? A princess, by the name of Charles, sent from above to liberate my loneliness."

Charlie dropped one of her metal tools on the ground, letting out a huff.

"Oh! No no no, just an ordinary person."

"You sound like a princess. Charles, you sound like a princess who sings, sings to those only while they dream."

Charlie smiled at the compliment, a nice aversion to the frustration of dealing with this damn lock. "Ah. You're too kind."

A moment passed, and Jevil must have heard her frustration. He spoke through the door soothingly. "Are you alright?"

Charlie stood from the door, her hands brushing together as she looked back at the door. "Jevil, I'm going to need another way to open the door. Hang on."

"Hee hee hee, a determined Charles! Goodness, goodness. You don't know the depths of my anticipation to see you! Do you have the broken keys?"

"No, they've long since disappeared. Everything was cleared out, I've looked for them, but nothing. You've… been in here for a while. Is there a lot of space in your cell?"

"Why yes, yes…"

Opening the bag further, Charlie dove her hands in to pull out a sleek, black helmet, setting on the soft, dark ground, before turning back to the bag for more contents. "Okay, I'm going to need you to move as far away from the door as you can, alright? I'm going to try to blow off the door. Do you understand?"

"Goodness! How exciting my day has turned, from so dreary and quiet! Charles' determination is vast, vast! Hee hee hee, I will do whatever you ask."

Charlie assembled a clever bomb stick right on the ground near the hinges. Now wearing her helmet, she completed her set up and suit up before calling loudly to Jevil. "Okay, you're away from the door, Jevil? I'm ready whenever you are."

"I am, I am! I will remain still and away at your whim!"

Charlie set up her leather gloves, and lit the pile of danger, leaping as far away as possible. An explosion rang throughout the hall, almost deafening as Charlie covered her head in a crouch. Seconds passed before Charlie stood, turning to the results. The door had now been broken, blown completely off its hinges and leaning against the wall clumsily, a space now visible into Jevil's prison cell. She considered taking off her helmet, but decided to leave it on a moment longer, calling out to the darkness. "Jevil? It's safe, now. Are you okay?" Through the helmet, she could see inside the cell from the gap, taking a breath and slowly wedging herself through inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put another warning in next chapter, but the following one will be really edgy - as in some attempted sexual assault, but that might be a little predictable for the hecker Charles is dealing with :) But just as a warning! If you're easily upset by assault and violence, do not read chapter 5! It's a very short moment that passes quickly and everything is fine, I promise, but I understand PTSD and triggers! :')


	5. A dwindling Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Not so much NSFW, but definitely some assault and what I would call soft core - so if you're easily triggered do not read on.
> 
> For all you kinky clown lovers out there, read on. I also apologize for fluff and cuteness, it's hard for me to stay edgy all the time. I am also sorry for the way I am haha but I hope you somewhat enjoy.

The room was structured bizarrely, unlike anything Charlie expected from a prison cell, or had really seen. A sight one might find from a postmodern art museum. There looked to be a vortex… tornado?, the best Charlie could describe it, coming from the ground through the middle of the room, patches of dark colors strewn about it, meeting the ceiling. It looked as though it should serve a function. Charlie could almost smell cotton candy, on top of the usual cave smells, as Charlie scoured the decorative walls, abstract visuals and artwork filling her mind. It was beautiful and disorienting all at once. "Wow…" she called out.

Snapping back, Charlie focused to the shadows cast near the back of the space, as she came face to face with Jevil, stepping into the little light provided. He was definitely a head shorter than Charlie, an eccentric character indeed, adorned in his Jester attire even now, one of his hands were lifted as if for a wave, sharp golden pupils glowing in the dark of his eyes, looking shy. Monsters were funny. His expression was soft, warm, and delightful, yet Charlie couldn't take off her helmet. She needed to. Jevil gazed for a moment longer, as if seeing a friend for the first time in years.

"Charles..?"

Charlie found herself frozen for a moment, realizing the present needed her.

"Yes. Hello, Jevil."

"I'm face to face with a human! I'm speechless, speechless! Is that truly you, under all that gear of yours?"

"It is - I'm pleased to meet you."

She approached him, and began taking off her gloves, fumbling with the buckles under her helmet. He came closer to her, eagerly.

"Charles. Have you ever played with a shark before?"

She stopped. "I'm sorry?"

There was about 15 feet between the two now, and Charlie through her visor could see a shadow behind Jevil growing onto the dizzying walls, the dark, blue walls, a shadow that should have been Jevil's, and it wasn't. She took a step back as it moved independently of Jevil.

"There's someone behind you, Jevil."

"I know!! He's come to watch us play, play!!"

A white, geometric shape, that shined and pointed directly for her body, made a whizzing sound as it sliced her hip, causing her to jump back.

"Jevil!"

He let out a hearty laugh, as the room began spinning, and Charlie sprinted out of the way of more trapezoids and scythes. So much for being unarmed.

"Why are you doing this?! I don't want to fight you!!"

Jevil, as if a magician himself, produced a series of knife like spades, hurling them at her, laughing as she sprinted up the walls, bending into a safe landing as best as she could, her helmet cracked from her head on impact.

"Haha, miraculous, Charles!! You are a beautiful acrobat!"

Jevil disappeared right in front of her, a scythe about the size of Charlie taking his place and spinning towards her. She climbed over it and jumped like a spider monkey as it struck the wall. He appeared right beside Charlie, who in turn grabbed his cloak, throwing him over her head against the wall. He instantly recovered himself, bowing. The tall shadow had moved in sync with Jevil, the shadow that was clearly not Jevil, Charlie couldn't figure out what that was, but Jevil's peak of insanity sprouted from it appearing. This was an important detail.

"Fair, fair, my amazon!"

"Stop! This is not a game!"

She heard a loud booming sound behind her, almost deafening to her left ear, as she turned in time to drop to her hands and knees, missing the almost elegant debris flying above her.

This exchange lasted only a few minutes, Charlie doing her best to stay on the defensive, calling out to Jevil, and the figure that acted as Jevil's shadow clearly controlling and moving him, phasing around her and in front of her, in order to throw off her senses. Violence was a last resort, but she did get a good punch square in his face, all to no avail of phasing him. He simply smiled and disappeared. "This is it!!"

"Jevil! Fucking wake up!"

The spades, shapes, knives, spun around Charlie as the fight escalated, with one good explosion just feet from her, sending her flying. Her helmet now broken and flown completely off from leaving it unsnapped, glass shards flew from it as her body slammed against the wall, most sincerely breaking a rib. The force dictated her to collapse onto the hard ground of the cell, pain radiating throughout her body as she lay on her back. Within seconds, Jevil had phased inches in front of her.

Charlie, of course, immediately began shoving him off of her, to no avail. A rain of scythes were produced, coincidentally and a little -too- perfectly orchestrated by Jevil, pinning a few into Charlie's suit to maintain her body and limbs in her vulnerable position. Her hands were level with her eyes, elbows out and against the ground, her left leg lifted and bent at the knee, her other leg straight out, a perfect space for Jevil to rest on as her heart was ready to fly out of her chest. In spite of over the years growing desensitized to moments like these, Charlie still had her fight or flight, and kicking herself for holding back on him.

"You are making a big mistake."

"Shhh, shhh. Charles…"

Jevil gently covered her mouth with one hand, and grabbed ahold of her wrist with his other. He maneuvered his thumb to the area of her wrist beneath her hand, obviously searching for the pulse of her heart. She wiggled and struggled beneath him, muffled screams beneath his cold hand. Charlie looked into his eyes, fighting her instincts to panic, in spite of his legs laced and pressed between hers. He could now see her face, and she expected to look into the eyes of someone evil, a beast, someone about to assault her. But, the naïve excitement in Jevil's face for actual contact with another being, it waned. Charlie picked up on the recognition in Jevil's face, as if his mind had been asleep until this moment. The tall shadow loomed over Jevil as well, it appeared 9-10 feet tall, and struck more fear into Charlie than Jevil did. It flickered as Jevil's temperament alleviated.

"Charles. Charles. You defend yourself so well, how long has it been since I had so much fun playing with someone, with anyone, like you?"

Charlie attempted to shake her head, and Jevil kept his hand firmly over her mouth as he spoke. Charlie snapped her eyes shut in order to calm her mind from this nightmare. His hand previously holding her wrist slid down to her waist. Jevil leaned in to her ear, whispering.

"May I have permission to ask you something?"

Between the weight of Jevil's body and his hips against her own, and the feeling of his breath on her ear and neck gave her a tickle in the pit of her stomach, and she quelled the inappropriate sensation, irritated with her body confusing the situation for something the she could enjoy. In a very strange, bizarre attempt to not lose her cool, Charlie concluded: another night, another chance to meet him, sure. Something like this could fly. Charlie was a modern day woman. At this moment of nearly escaping death by him, this was definitely not part of an equation for a fun night between two adults.

Charlie left her mind and opened her eyes, and the recognition, the pain in Jevil's face, was all she could see at this moment. Could he still be saved?

"In another life, do you think you would find me worth loving?"

Charlie's body twitched involuntarily at this question, unable to rationally answer or react. Jevil moved his hand off her mouth, sliding it down to the crook of her neck and collarbone area, holding it with regret. He knew what he had done. Their eyes met, and Charlie pleaded with her eyes. She had made up her mind, and opened her mouth in a whisper to Jevil. "Please, don't do this."

Not even a second later, the scythes, shaped weapons buzzing around Charlie like a storm, it all disappeared out of existence, and Jevil leaped off of her, as if she had suddenly burned his skin. She was quick to her feet as she stared at him, hand open and hovering over the gun she had tried to forget she brought. Jevil had grabbed the sides of his head, panicked, tears now streaming down his face, he almost appeared to be another individual than Charlie had first met. He was silent, though Charlie could swear, she could hear his heartbeat.

He suddenly smiled, still sitting on the ground, his black cloak messily about him as he held his head. The tears were freely flowing, and Charlie was unsure what to do until Jevil spoke, seemingly out of what little courage he had, his voice shaking. "Haha! Why- why don't you leave me here, Charles?! I acted ungentlemanly, most terrible, terrible!"

Charlie's hair was an absolute mess, gold strands here and there, as if she may as well have had sex, but there was nothing but confusion and fear toward Jevil. He continued.

"I used to not be this way, as I'm sure you know! Having you here, it truly ignited something! And I acted too far, too awful, awful! Why don't you go? Go."

He turned away from her, and Charlie watched the tall shadow that had danced along the walls loom over Jevil, as if to whisper another influence over him. Charlie took this opportunity. Without wasting a second, she leaped at Jevil's back, needle in her fist, and, after wrestling him to the ground, jabbed it into the open area of his neck, not covered by his cloak.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered as she now had him pinned, dispensing the liquid. He didn't fight her too much beyond a whimper, and upon pulling the needle out, throwing it aside while keeping her elbow on Jevil, she applied a small gauze where she had pierced him in case of infection. Charlie held Jevil as he began to tire and daze. The shadow disappeared from the room, they were the only two left. Charlie no longer felt as if she was being watched, not anymore. Jevil tried to stand, and Charlie held him in place. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay."

"What did you…?"

"It's meant to relax you on our way outside, don't worry."

"Why? Charles…"

"You were getting out of hand."

"No. Why are you still here? Why take me outside?"

Charlie looked down at Jevil in her arms as he began turning into figurative loopy noodle, and she gave a tired smile as she ran her fingers through her mop hair.

"No one is getting left behind. No one that deserves a second chance."

"But a smarter individual would save themselves, from what I've done, done."

"You stopped yourself. It's okay. You had a chance and you didn't take it. But, promise you'll keep yourself in check, in control."

"Yes, Charles."

Charlie leaned against the wall, resting her ribs for a moment as she almost cradled this last lost soul. His eyes stayed on Charlie, remorse filling the glee she had come to know before.

"Did I hurt you, Charlie?"

"Not bad, Jevil. I'll be okay. Take a breather, then I'll get us both out. How does that sound?"

"Wow. Do I really deserve such a chance? Charlie, did you know? I've never actually seen the sun."


	6. Evading the 4th dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to thank you (again) so much for all the kudos and love! I've had a really bad week, and coming to these comments are amazing. Have a good week and weekend, everyone! :D
> 
> And for those here for the smut tags, I swear it's coming soon. So, if you're into that, hang tight, if you're not, I'm sorry. Haha

The time came for the two to move from their spot, as Charlie shifted her weight up and helped Jevil to his feet, now pleasantly high as a kite. He gave a sweet smile to Charlie, who laughed; his black and purple Jester attire a hilarious combination with his high mood.

"How are you feeling?"

"Charlie, Charlie. The walls are sliding down off the walls!"

"They sure are."

Jevil looked more drunk, wobbling on his feet as Charlie held him in place, an easy feat, he was considerably light and easy to maneuver. She moved his cloak, lead his arm around her back, and Charlie began to help guide him out. THIS would be the lengthy part of her journey. But at least the worst was over. He was capable of deciphering right and wrong, and being removed from isolation, Charlie felt hope he could acclimate and coexist. He leaned his head on her as they walked, his cap bells flopping this way and that.

"Charles, which set of stairs should we take? There's three, three!"

They were already midway up the stairs as he inquired to her. Charlie stifled a smile.

"We're okay."

She wondered about Jevil before his change, what he was like, did he drink? This personality shift was so extroverted and strong, imagining him as anything else, or doing anything else aside from being locked away, was a struggle for her. However, like a friend being helped back home from a bar, he laughed and leaned on Charlie as she helped him through. Being significantly taller, Charlie wondered about literally carrying Jevil, perhaps that would be an easier task than expecting him to walk with the sedatives in his system. Jevil also, distracted, would stop periodically and pull away from her to wander around and talk about the history of the room they were in, recalling fondly his memories and time he spent here, slurring his words and stumbling around before Charlie guided him back on their course.

In the large space containing homes, shops, Jevil explained their purpose, how he had missed this individual, that person, didn't know what had happened to his friend. There was certainly a level of harshness down here Charlie could not relate to. In the time Jevil spent in jail, he had been left completely alone, aside from guard check ins, not one visitor, one friend, if he even had any. Jevil was completely passive sound and rational when sharing this, and Charlie began understanding his mental descent, aided by… whatever was in the room with them earlier.

At Jevil's request, they stopped at a particular smaller, funny shaped building, still in the shop area. Charlie allowed Jevil to pull away and he swayed, staring at it. Hands in her pocket, she walked beside him, looking at it.

"You can see him when we get you settled in. Lancer asked us about you a lot."

Jevil looked up at Charlie and smiled, before completely falling on his side. Charlie, panicking, sat Jevil right up.

"SHIT are you okay?!"

"Yes, yes! So sorry, sorry! The room moved upside down, down, down!"

Charlie, her hand still grasping Jevil's arm, used her other hand to dig for a waterbottle. Under different circumstances, Charlie was more conservative about sharing a place her mouth had been, but Jevil was getting worse.

"Can you drink this?"

Charlie, worry growing, watched as Jevil sipped a little water. She urged him as he brought the metal container back down. "A little more?"

He took one more sip, and after Charlie accepted it back from him, Jevil stood up on his own, as if to seemingly distinguish how he felt. He was having a bad reaction, Charlie concluded as she watched him for a moment. "Are you good?"

She moved in to support him again, and he held up a hand to signal her to stop. He turned away from her and immediately vomited, as Charlie held his shoulders.

"Dammit. Your body doesn't like the lenitive."

Jevil didn't answer, his body swaying as Charlie pulled out a cloth hand towel, which he accepted and cleaned himself, thankfully his clothes avoiding his upchuck. He gave a little shrug to her observation.

"Okay, just hang tight, it should be going away soon. Come here." Jevil obeyed Charlie as she grabbed Jevil and, foregoing all social boundaries, helped him onto her back to alleviate his need to walk. He was light as a feather, honestly. Maybe the backpack she could leave here and get later. Jevil swooped down, a little dramatically from his trip, and grabbed the bag for her. Charlie chuckled, and the two made much better progress, Jevil's arms around Charlie's neck and his head leaning on her back, much more silent now.

The two approached a cliff side, they would need to go directly up. Charlie was sure she could handle the weight of them both. "Jevil," she called, tilting her chin down a little toward him. "I need you to hold on really tight to me, okay? I'm going to climb up."

He did as was asked, tightening his grip around the base of her neck, still allowing plenty of room for comfortable breathing, while lacing his legs around her waist. Charlie produced what appeared to be an ice axe, and with the aid of the tool, she quickly climbed and the two were all the closer to their destination. Jevil looked more tired than drunk by this point, after drinking more water and keeping it down this time, the two continued, back within the pink forest once more, their trek was steady, and Charlie wondered about the creeping sensation of another soul being here, close by. She ebbed the feeling away, and focused forward, Jevil's legs hanging over her arms.

Silence filled the space as Charlie walked the two on, moments passing before she felt Jevil lift his head off her back suddenly. "What's up?" She slowed, expecting him to feel sick again, despite the sedative probably wearing off by now. He leaned forward and, moving her hair a little, spoke in as quiet a whisper as he could. "Charles, you must move, move."

Charlie tensed immediately. "What?"

"He's come back, I do believe he wants me to stay, stay."

Charlie tightened her grip on Jevil, and turned to a wall to see a figure, shrouded and flattened against the wall, like a silhouette, looming over them. Charlie heard Jevil take a small intake of sharp breath as he held onto Charlie more firmly.

"Not happening." Charlie muttered.

Without the influence of this being, Jevil had lost the desire to be a threat. It was so obvious, and yet, no one could pick up on this when diagnosing Jevil, deeming him insane and locking him away. This entire thought process took place in the matter of nano seconds, before Charlie charged away from the shadow, sprinting as quick as she could, gripping Jevil, refusing to look back. The shadow had, like a breeze, moved past them, and Charlie skidded to a stop as it blocked the two from continuing.

The black mass danced onto the floor, centered, about 30 yards from the two, honestly enough time for Charlie to move, until she stopped and stared at the figure, almost growing from the ground, a white mass; a bald head, arms, body, all of it appearing to phase into 3D right in front of them. Jevil wriggled and leaped out of Charlie's arms in a panic. "That's him! Charles! He spoke to me! He came to me!"

Charlie immediately reached for her glock, cocking it back and stepping in front of Jevil as the figure settled into the 3D world and stared at them. "Stay in control, Jevil."

"Of course, Charles."

Charlie took in this sight; he-- it, was familiar, it looked like a man. A man who had never seen sunlight, he had a face, where features should have been, in place he looked as if someone had carved into him a smile, an open, black eye socket, and had given up on the other eye. The figure looked like a picasso painting, his white coat Charlie didn't notice covering his frail, thin figure. Charlie took aim, calmly speaking up.

"Sir, I need you to step back. My name is Ms. Olsen, are you hurt?"

The figure calmly walked forward, ignoring Charlie, who could tell, his gaze was on Jevil. Charlie tensed her stance.

"Who are you? We mean no harm."

The figure spoke finally, without ceasing his walking, his dialogue rang in Charlie's head, echoed, a much deeper voice, she wasn’t sure if Jevil could hear it also, but it rang in her body, her head, the cave, it felt like everywhere.

"I am from a world beyond time. And you're taking something that belongs to me."


	7. The first breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ^^ I've enjoyed writing Jevil as more of a sweet heart, definitely a bit out of character, but I'd like to think if he wasn't completely crazy, he would be funny and really nice.

Charlie knew what he was talking about; a flood of memories was coming back to her, and she knew he referenced Jevil. In spite of this revelation, Charlie's exterior maintained a calmed composure.

"Jevil belongs to no one. I'm going to ask you again to stop. Last time."

The mysterious man was 10 yards by now from them. Jevil piped up, his body shaking as he touched Charlie's shoulder. Without looking away from the man, Charlie listened.

"Charles… I've done enough to you. Go, go. You've kept me in such a sweet company, seeing you hurt more. I can't bear it."

"Jevil?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Cover your ears."

Seconds later, a round of shots were fired onto the man, who stumbled backward entirely, the force rocketing his body significantly. Charlie lowered the gun slightly from her focus, and, holding her gun with one hand still aimed at the man, gestured Jevil to follow her, who grabbed her hand readily, and the two quickly and quietly moved around him. Charlie moved Jevil in front of her, gently pushing him past her as she kept her eyes on the body, she knew all too well.

"Charles--"

"I know. I didn't want to do it."

"He'll come back, back!"

"You're right. Move fast, if you want out of here."

"Do I deserve out of here?" Jevil asked.

"I don't know Jevil. I'm here to help you, I'm not doing this for fun. I think you do deserve it. But I need you to keep yourself together."

"I hadn't a clue he would be back, he hadn't come from the shadows since he first came to me."

The two had moved to the next room by this point, and Charlie felt safe enough to give her full attention to Jevil.

"He did this to you."

Jevil gave her a hesitant smile. "In a world of isolation, leaves room for ideas most wouldn't want to entertain, my dear Charles."

Charlie opened her mouth and began to speak, when Jevil, eyes widening, grabbed Charlie's hands to pull her forward. Confused, Charlie turned to see what he was attempting to drag her from, when a white hand grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, Charlie grabbed at the hand and was gifted with her body being slammed into the wall. Ohhh, there's the broken rib, She thought. She saw stars as a blunt object met her head, and she tumbled to the ground, pissed. Without being able to see, Charlie crouched to her feet and leaped forward, slamming the weight of her body into the figure she knew to be the man. She forced her eyes open at the man she was painfully grinding her elbow into, looking around toward a very pale Jevil. He produced a set of jagged, sharp diamonds, hurling them toward the man once Charlie jumped out of the way. The stranger produced an unworldly yell as Jevil pierced him, Charlie grabbed Jevil's hand and, ignoring the blood now flowing from her head and her ribs screaming, ran from the man already on his feet, gaping holes in his body from the gun shots and being skewered.

They had made good distance between the man and them, before slowing down a little. "Can we hide?" Charlie asked, panting. Jevil looked back, shaking his head.

"We will be found quick, quick. I have thought of myself as clever, clever, until now, he is even more clever, and knows all."

Charlie took out a tissue, wiping the blood attempting to now dry on her face. Jevil took the turn to help her, feeling completely sober by now. Charlie smiled, shaking her head. "I'm okay. Head wounds look worse than they really are."

"You looked concussed, very down."

Charlie blinked hard, feeling the effects of her head trauma, but they were almost out. Another 15 minute walk, short run. She wondered if her cell could get signal. The two kept moving, striding as Charlie pulled out her cell, noting 2 bars, better than nothing. She dialed her associate.

"Scal? It's me-- Jevil's with me, we're coming up. He's stable, I need you to meet me out front, we're being pursued."

Charlie felt Jevil tap her back.  
"Yeah, we need you ASAP. He's some shape shifter, dangerous, I might be concussed, get here now."

Charlie turned off the phone and whipped around, gun flying up in her hands in one motion to see their assailant coming at them. Jevil grimaced, and disappeared himself, a trait Charlie often forgot he could do, in turn the whimsical rotation of floating hearts causing echoes of the sounds of explosions as they detonated right by the man's head, causing him to stumble for a moment. Scythes rained from the sky, phasing into existence as Jevil attempted to overthrow the individual that had tortured and made him so sick for so long, Charlie stumbled back from the scythes now exploding just yards from her. From the chaos, Charlie could see the man retreating back into the shadows.

The shadow was on the ceilings moving backward as Jevil phased back into the world, stumbling back a little behind Charlie. The cave was quiet, Charlie didn't trust the silence, but the two hurried nonetheless. The journey the rest of the way was uneventful, but Charlie knew the sensation of being watched wouldn't disappear, Jevil held tightly onto her hand as she kept her gun loaded and focused, allowing Jevil to now lead the way to true freedom, service reached Charlie's phone and the time read 5:02am. Charlie stumbled finally into the hallway, twilight hours just reaching her senses, as Jevil remained just in the doorway still in the darkness. She turned to him, sure she looked like a zombie from the blood and dirt in her hair and on her, but trying to be positive.

"It's okay. Come out."

Jevil looked up at Charlie, as he hugged her backpack against him, looking nothing less than a lost child. Charlie reached out her hand, offering for Jevil. Upon accepting it, Charlie gently took the backpack from him, tossing it aside, allowing him to grab her other hand as he slowly walked out, into the surface world.

"Ohhh…" He quietly noted. "It's dark, dark."

Charlie grasped both of his hands as he turned to her. "It won't be for long. Follow me."

Tossing the bag carelessly on her back, Charlie began guiding Jevil outside, before stopping, suddenly remembering the man that had been pursuing them. "Uhm…"

"I've never seen him come out, it's most peculiar. I believe the shadows, they limit his transcendence to the surface, unlike us; I believe we will be safe, safe, from him."

Charlie heaved a sigh of relief, and continued walking outside with Jevil, the familiar sounds of her boots ringing out in the open halls. Jevil's soft shoes on the other hand, were most quiet, not at all obstructive. She had no idea why she noticed this. But his presence was now calm, safe, and with child like wonder he stared out the windows, to see the few stars, moments from being obscured from the sunlight.

They waited outside, sitting on the steps of the school, sharing the metal water vessel and watching the sun rise together, talking quietly as Jevil took in a sight Charlie had long taken for granted, living Jevil's joy through him as he stared at the sky changing colors. The pinks and reds of the clouds were absorbed into Jevil's mind, Charlie watched as Jevil forgot the world around him, rays softly peering through the colored clouds, a mix of purple and blue hues, an overwhelming sight for a mind gone dark, quiet, and isolated. There was a cool wind chill, refreshing air as Charlie swore a faint smell of cotton candy visited her senses for a moment. Jevil leaned onto Charlie, and the two, for this moment, couldn't feel happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh this has been a blast - I feel I could almost end it on this note. Haha I have lots more to add to this story, but it has been really fun! Here's to hoping Jevil can adapt and do a little better. <3


	8. Relapse

Culture shock; an overwhelming or disorienting reaction to being in an unfamiliar culture, world, interactions. It was difficult for most darkeners to adapt to, once getting over the initial shock of their new environments, smells, world around them. Nonetheless the different types of Monsters, humans, and rush of activity buzzing about in the modern world; these new people had been frozen in time, most had never seen a human before, yet most were being aided by human and monster counselors and staff of the HMR (Human and Monsters Rights).

After a solid several weeks, with the exception of threats and mild hostility and depressive episodes, learning how to properly talk to and address people, Jevil-- was feeling the opposite of culture shock. Charlie hadn't seen much of Jevil the past solid month, minus meetings with counselors with him to attest to his good will. Otherwise, reports on her desk backed up her initial feeling about him; he was jovial, sweet, and fascinated with the world around him. She had chosen to keep her distance from him for a period of time, to help him learn to trust humans beyond her, but Charlie found her mind wandering, hoping he was doing okay, contemplating reaching out again.

The jump suit was long trashed, and as the sun peered, Charlie wore her long hair in a low ponytail, a figure-less sun dress hiding any figure she would have, standing by her desk reading over Jevil. She noted a recent incident, about three days ago, "PTSD episode, severe relapse." Charlie, among maintaining this company, had missed her golden pupil's detail.

"Shit." She muttered, dropping the file and looking at the clock as she pulled out her phone. 4:53pm. She dialed into her phone, waiting and staring into the distance until a voice picked up.

"Skylar, hey! It's Charlie. Hey, I just got case-10-5-22's file. Is he still there?"

"Dammit, Chuck, that nut job? He hasn't been in since I sent you that."

"What?!"

"We've called him, I've actually been calling you to see what you want to do about him. We were going to send someone to his home today."

"No, no, I'll go. I really need his number, can you give it to me?"

Charlie hurried out of her office, her body flushed with concern as the number she dialed rang, rang, rang as she traveled down the hall, straight to an automated voicemail. She left a message nonetheless, wondering if the number she was given was mistaken.

"Jevil! It's me, can you answer? Please? Skylar said you haven't been in your meetings this week, we're just worried. I know it's hard, I have this night off, tell me where you are." She paused for a second. "I don't know when this will cut out. I'd like to see you tonight, if you want to be alone I understand, just let me or someone know you're alright."

Charlie's mind went into overdrive, recalling the first few days Jevil was up here; not good. Ramblings of the man they had encountered, it really affected him more than her, Jevil kept telling her he was seeing him, and the counselors advised her to keep distance for the time being. An obvious mistake. Charlie kicked herself, she could be on a tour bus right now, writing lyrics, and she gave it all up. A half hour later, Charlie burst into the door of her home, carelessly tossing car keys onto her table, checking her phone for any missed calls or texts; nothing. She ran upstairs, down to her bed room to look for a change of clothes, when downstairs where she left her phone began ringing.

"DAMMIT!"

Almost completely falling down the stairs, Charlie successfully avoided a neck breaking just in time to miss the call. She grabbed desperately on her phone and identified Jevil's number. He knew how to use the phone, dear god, she thought. She swiped the two texts open, reading Jevil's very well written messages.

"Charles. All is well.", and "Thank you for reaching out."

Charlie grimaced, this was not jovial, but at least he was talking. She responded.

"Where are you?"

"The tavern on 4th street. But don't feel you need to check in."

A bar? Jesus. Charlie wasn't sure if he was trying to push her back or attempt to be emotionally independent. She pursued, anyway, grabbing her keys, searching for her leather jacket as she sent out another message.

"I actually had a really long day, and could use some nice company. Mind if I join you?"

Charlie didn't wait for a response, and leaped into her dark blue car, sunglasses on, as she sped off to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a really short chapter, and I apologize, hopefully this isn't TOO ooc for Jevil - mental illness is a really hard topic to write about, especially for someone with an explosion of nihilist joy over the idea that nothing really matters, aka, Jevil. :') Will be updating tomorrow, so enjoy my bad writing.


	9. The world through a new pespective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY -- so I know I said there would be adult themes in this chapter, but then Jevil's dialogue ended up longer than I expected it would be and it needed the attention and rj342wrefjssss lol. 
> 
> So uh, warning for Chapter 10, which will be posted later today. :') Extreme NSFW themes in Ch. 10. If you're not into that or REALLY underage, don't read it and upset yourself haha if you're here for the smut, stay tuned!
> 
> ;3; Please enjoy, and thank you so much for reading and all the nice words you have to say. <3 <3 <3 You all are a blessing.

The trek took under 10 minutes, as Charlie parked into a lot just outside the bar; she had been here a few times herself before, it was a nice place, outside seating as torches were already beginning to burn, tall glass windows and decent cocktails. Charlie was overlooking Jevil's text for confirmation of company as she walked up, before a pop of color catching the corner of her eye, she looked up. Sitting right outside at one of the tables, to her delight, was Jevil. He looked over tired, and in spite of standing to greet her, Charlie was expecting a much more excited friend. Her first thought was to ask about his Jester outfit, which looked significantly better and well pressed, though she would honestly wear her summer dress every day if she could, so she had no space to say anything.

Charlie jumped the low fence, and as Jevil began to greet her, Charlie pulled him against her, and the two sat on a cushioned bench in a tight embrace, Charlie felt Jevil's body spasm from trying to hold himself together, tears staining her dress as he silently gripped her, smelling of gin.

"Charles…"

"I'm so sorry…" Charlie whispered in his ear.

"Charlie, Charlie. You've done everything and more, it is alright, more than alright."

"No, I should have called, I wanted to."

"I'm sorry, sorry to tell you. Lo, you've crossed my mind every day since our last time of seeing each other."

Jevil was honestly the lost cause everyone in her company warned against, hopeless. Charlie wasn't sure if it was a selfish source of pride, or love, driving her to root so much for him, but she was ready to spend the rest of the night helping him.

"Charles, there's so much I've wanted to tell you, so much, so much I've realized in your absence."

"We have all night. But, take a break, you're drunk."

Jevil laughed, his cheeks and pointed ears both a dark pink from the gin, as Charlie handed him the metal water bottle. Jevil looked at her dubiously before taking a drink.

"I, on the other hand," Charlie announced, "am getting a drink. And snacks for us."

Remembering one of the first foods Jevil tried above ground was with Charlie, mixed fruit, a luxury Charlie assumed maybe underground had a little less of? She wasn't sure, but the colors, at least in daylight, amazed him, and she decided to bring that moment back tonight as she threw off her leather jacket onto the bench in her spot, disappearing for moments before returning with a basil-gin cocktail for herself, and fruit parfaits for the two.

Though, he spent more time examining the treat rather than eating it, Jevil's excitement was clear behind that sad smile, as his buzz wore off. Charlie, leaning against the bench in her bright orange summer dress, spoke as the eve wore on, deciding they were past the pretenses of maintaining a professional relationship. Helping him through this would mean going the next step to friendship, which was fine with Charlie. They talked about the books Jevil read, his fascination with space, the sky, it was understandable when his entire life had been underground.

"You know, people go up there. To space."

Jevil considered this. "Yes, yes! This was a topic covered in my readings, I don't know how monsters would fare, but it's tantalizing."

"I bet they'd be okay."

The sun had began to set by this point, and they watched it together, silence for a moment or two.

"Charles."

Charlie looked at Jevil, who had been staring at the colors in the sky, and at nothing at the same time.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I think I was quite mistaken, about the man."

Charlie was silent, allowing him to continue. Jevil smiled, his voice trembling.

"I've been pondering him frequently, and what he spoke of to me; I feel it is taking over my mind, and lo, I don't even know his name. Life is very empty, and adapting, Charles; it's hard, hard!"

Charlie leaned forward, her yellow hair hanging around her head, traversing around her shoulder for easier lounging.

"It is hard. Really hard. But it isn't empty."

Jevil continued to stare off, almost as if to a memory. Charlie spoke again, softly.

"Can you tell me, what did he say to you? Do you remember?"

Jevil didn't turn to Charlie as he spoke, living in another time as hints of his darker personality came out. He laughed, much like the way he did when they had first met in his prison cell. Charlie clenched a fist, tight on her lap.

"Why, a game. Very simple -- that the reality we lived in, it was flat, flat!"

"Flat?" Charlie repeated.

He almost jumped with eagerness as he spoke this the two sitting on the cushioned bench still as the torches bounced a soft light off Jevil's face. Charlie watched him steadily.

"The lives around us aren't real, and crafted nothing beyond what you see! The lighteners were never real! Haha not even the darkeners! The king-- he's gone! We fade into reality for those that ask us to, and the void takes us back when it's over!"

He was practically screaming at her by this point, unraveling.

"The young boy I came to care for so much, that was taken from me, me!! I was locked up and it didn't matter anyway! He was never real--"

Charlie stood over him, and grabbed his arms tightly past the cloak.

"Stop." Was all she said. Shaking, Jevil listened. He quieted down as he spoke his next sentence, and Charlie released Jevil, still standing over him.

"Charlie-- I've- I've been there. That place beyond our time. He brought me, me, over anyone else. I could see what he meant. Those souls, they're taken, locked away to sleep, and don't realize it. All for a game, game. A game I can't even see, I can't even tell."

"Jevil, I don't understand."

"And, Charles, that's quite alright. It's alright. Imagine living in a world, beyond dying, and you're a state of consciousness without a body. You can see everything that people around you say are beyond our explanation. No sensations, no body, and particles of light and life go out around you. And you observe without action; because nothing matters."

Releasing a sigh, Charlie considered how to process this information. Frustrated, she handed Jevil his gin. He gave her a look.

"Drink it."

Charlie took a big gulp of her drink as well, the two sitting for a moment.

"You're sure… you really saw this?" Charlie asked. "I-- I know what I saw when we were escaping. But, you were also alone for a while, Jevil."

Turning from his drink to Charlie, for one of the first times all night, he looked her in the eyes. His pupils reminded her of the sun, and they almost glowed.

"What if what you saw, was just a dream?"

Jevil smiled, his ears now red from the drink.

"To my dismay, Charles, I would swear, the place was as real as you are in front of me now. If I can truly call you real. I don't know, know. Haha, should you be fake, I'm glad to have a pretty impression in my mind."

Charlie smiled calmly, avoiding his eyes at this.

"Deep inside, Charles, when I'm alone, all lonesome, sometimes, I can hear him. I think he's calling to me."

"Why?"

"I… wish I could know. Much of my time spent with him, I don't remember. I can't be so useful, but I worry about myself, and the people around me."

"Okay… Do you hear him now?"

Jevil shook his head.

"No."

Hence the shutting in, Charlie realized. She had her own input about the man, and her ideas, but some other time. Jevil was facing Charlie, but looking off to the distance from her again, as if he could hear this force of nature from within his soul. She was still a little apprehensive about too much contact with Jevil, but the gin was going to her head, and she felt this was the right choice, and Charlie needed Jevil's attention. She touched the forearm that had been tense, his hands open but shaking.

"He won't come find you. I don't know what he is, or what he wants, but you're safe, and I think getting out and socializing, talking about what you went through, is going to help you put this out of your head and help you."

Jevil threw his hands forward exasperated, angry tears forming.

"What's the point?! Why move forward from an experience that fed me the truth of this meaningless existence?"

"Jevil."

He turned to her, as if to retort.

"Do you really think he's right? I mean, maybe I am just a construct of some imagination. But, I am in control of my life. I decided a long time ago I wanted to help people. And I made that decision myself. And there's so much around me to remind my I'm alive, I'm real. You're real. And you have so much more control then you think. If that's what you want."

His cap jingled softly. Charlie thought of wind chimes as the soothing noise took a turn over Jevil's yelling tonight.

"But-- I promise you, where you are now, he can't touch you. We're going to keep you safe."

"Charles, I know you'll do your best. You put in everything with all you do. You're a wonder, and a treasure."

"Pfft stop."

Looking down at the ornate deck beneath their, Charlie hadn't noticed the moon was out, reflecting off the finished shine.

"Promise me, you'll go back to your meetings, though."

Jevil gave a nervous smile. "Charles, they think I'm quite mad."

"Please?"

Relenting, Jevil nodded.

"Of course, my dear."

Honestly, Charlie loved the way Jevil spoke. Fancy, and eloquent. It was cool. They were on their 2nd round of drinks, the atmosphere lighter since Jevil shared his lamentations. He seemed perky, and relieved to have someone take him seriously.

"It's been a treat being with you, tonight, Charles. I hadn't had a soul to listen to my story, and of all people, it's the princess."

"Stop -- I thought were just trying to get me to open the door when you said that."

Jevil gave a coy wink as he sipped his drink, very fitting for his attire. Charlie spit up her drink, laughing. Jevil excitedly spoke, touching her bare shoulder.

"I was! And it worked! I charmed you into opening the door, and like a valiant hero, you set me free. I've thought of that day constantly, Charles. How lucky I was, you shone through with such integrity, in spite of how I had viciously treated you."

"Oh, kicking my ass and snuggling right up?"

"I am sorry for that--"

"It's cool, I just thought you were kinky."

Jevil stuttered, trying to respond. Charlie laughed. "No no, it's okay! I don't kink shame! But-- next time maybe don't break my rib."

Jevil flushed, and Charlie was adoring how un-smooth he really was, in spite of his pretty words. Though, the bastard saved himself quickly.

"Ah, so you're saying, I might have another chance?"

Charlie looked away, smiling, her hair hiding her face and reaction. She wasn't sure if it was acceptable to take this conversation this direction, but it was funny. Jevil continued, and touched Charlie's arm again.

"Yes, quite low I was. Not a way to treat a lady at all."

"It's fine, I drugged you and made you throw up."

Charlie smiled, she was definitely drinking more than Jevil, but monsters seemed to have a low tolerance for alcohol. Jevil was considerably tipsy, leaning on Charlie. He was certainly a cuddler, which was adorable. Fraternizing like this felt wrong, but the idea of parting with Jevil right now, Charlie was having a really hard time with that.

"Hey. Do you wanna go find some music?"

Jevil looked up at her, curiously.

"How do you find 'music'? It is an auditory sensation, you can't find it, unless you mean--"

Charlie chuckled, standing up. "No, no. Like, a bar with music."

"Ohhh live performance."

He stood with Charlie, beaming. Spending time together, Charlie noted the familiar sparkle in his eyes, she felt herself an inner happiness learning from and about Jevil, and spending time with him. Professional relationship had gone out the window a while ago, and she had made questionable choices before. She wasn't sure if this was taking advantage of Jevil, in his vulnerable state; but Charlie could sense his body language, and his feelings.

"Come on. There's a place near my neighborhood."

The drive was peaceful, and Charlie pointed out the currently closed museums, observatory a few miles out, landmarks, nature preserves, before pulling up to a hipster, well-lit building, postmodern surreal art plastered outside of the dark-brown bricked building. Jevil was in awe of the art, standing to examine it before Charlie had to drag him inside.

The space was set up almost like a ball room, steam punk artifacts and la comedia masks strewn about the bar, the floor checkered in blue and black. It was crowded with a mix of humans and monsters, laughing and attempting to talk over the ska-accordion music, and Charlie made sure to grab Jevil's hand as she led the two to the bar, lights beaming diff colors just below the bar counter, ordering drinks and guiding herself and her funny-dressed date to the music, an open stage of existential lyrics sang along to a bass guitar and accordion, bright and happy music compared to the content of the song. A table was vacant just a couple yards from the band, Charlie turned to Jevil, shrugging her shoulders at said location. Jevil, beaming, happily took a seat as Charlie followed. She could see he was inspired. Songs and time passed as the two sat together and continued talking about themselves, good music, Charlie's affinity and worship of music, hours passed that felt like moments, along with the graze of a touch here and there, testing boundaries and what was acceptable. It was almost a game, and Charlie, rather than allowing herself only goosebumps before, leaned in this time to Jevil's touch onto her back. She heard Jevil call her name. 

"Charles."

The band near them began a quieter, slower melody, much easier to talk over, Charlie turned to Jevil from the band, out of her trance.

"Yes?"

Jevil opened his mouth to say something, and stopped. He didn't have to say anything, Jevil gave her a look that said it all, and Charlie felt a tickle in the pit of her stomach. There was a saxophone playing, and it really wasn't helping. The lights had been low, and Charlie could see the bright intensity of his eyes, almost as if she were in a trance. From the time they met, Charlie knew how he had felt. And she never ever ever ever would have predicted a night like this between them, had she not taken the time to come to know Jevil's true nature. Her head was dizzy, and she needed something from Jevil. Something that wasn't a light touch. Granted, chances are he was ready to go home, and was simply hoping to inform her. Not too far off, there was a hallway, a little farther from the music where she could hear him better. She stood up, tilting her head to Jevil to follow. As they approached, the hallway was lit with blue lights, almost a neon tone, with soft yellow lamps to provide more light.

"What is it?" Charlie said, turning to Jevil, as if she didn't know what he wanted to tell her. He had stopped inches from Charlie, trying to find the courage to talk. Charlie's heart was racing, and she wasn't sure why. Every situation she had been in, every love she thought she felt, could not prepare her for this moment. It was weird and exciting all at once.

"When I… when we were underground, Charles, and you found me, do you remember what I asked you? When we first met?"

Charlie knew. She reached out, slowly, as if trying to convince herself otherwise. "Yeah."

"Do you think you could?"

She touched his pointed ear, then his cheek, as he leaned into it. Love, Charlie wasn't sure. But, Jevil held her other hand, and Charlie leaned in to kiss him, grabbing his cheek. In a world full of normal people unaware of the world around them, beyond their tiny bubble, this person was here, living with the burden and curse of being as painfully overly aware as Charlie. How long had she gone talking to someone like this? These ideas were at the back of Charlie's mind, as she felt Jevil pull her close, and Charlie leaned against the wall as the two continued kissing. Jevil clearly had been deprived of contact with others the way he examined Charlie's body with his hands, and it was exhilarating, and Charlie trembled. As if he suddenly remembered where they were, Jevil pulled back from Charlie, as the two exchanged a shocked look, just as a monster walked by through the hallway, winking at the two of them.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnice."

Charlie looked on at Jevil as he apologized to the monster, who gave nothing more than a thumbs up and a "good luck tonight". Charlie grabbed Jevil's hand, dizzy with this moment and trying to be as upfront as possible. He turned to her, touching her arm.

"Jevil -- I-I don't know if I'm ready for love. I don't know if you are. And I don't want to hurt you or disappoint you. My place is close by, but-- I don't want to take advantage of you or add to your levels of stress because I know you're going through a lot and processing this new place and new people--"

Chuckling, Jevil pulled her close. "I know, I know. You're alright, Charles." And the two leaned in to another kiss, more tame then their first. Charlie couldn't spend another moment here, if this was happening now was the time. Charlie pulled back, and the two left, the nice fresh air calming Charlie's body and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! I also want to say Jevil is DAMN ADORABLE and I hope you all think that too - I'm really enjoying how his character is coming out now that he's not feral and foaming at the mouth anymore. ... :3


	10. A fistful of hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING: Shameless smut/sex in this. Nothing here of real story substance except bonding in... THAT way, ahem. Do NOT read Ch. 10 if you're not into smut or not looking for that, or if you're too young for this. Haha skip ahead to Ch. 11.
> 
> On the other hand, enjoy, you clown fuckers.
> 
> Haha the entire time writing this, in my head I was all, "CHARLIE DON'T DO IT!" -- I still consider Jevil unstable, and am personally leery of Charlie's choices tonight. But, we'll see what the future brings for these two. :) At the very least, Jevil deserves a happy ending.

Midnight approached as Charlie opened the door to her home, flicking on the lights as Jevil followed behind, admiring the style of her abode. The walls were high, a pale slate blue, as Charlie was more of a fan of music, the foyer contained various 60s poster art of musicians, bands, a stack of papers messily strewn about about Charlie's recent few weeks. The staircase upstairs was in the next room, as Charlie grabbed his hand, and the two smiled as she led him ahead. Charlie wasn't sure if he was just as nervous as she was, their walk to her car, and drive back had been casual, the night had cooled, and she felt like she was 16 years old again, sneaking someone home she shouldn't be, which she may as well have.

She opened a door, leading to her office, devoted more to music than what an office should probably look like. Charlie turned to Jevil, who was just coyly smiling at Charlie, in the way she could tell, she was on his mind. Charlie felt her face burn.

"My room is through that door."

She felt Jevil's hand touch the small of her back.

"Are… you sure you're comfortable, Charles?"

"I am-- it's just been a little while since I've had company over."

Charlie had opened the door to her room, a lavender canopy bed greeting them, reminding Charlie at heart she was 12 years old. Jevil wrapped his arms around Charlie from behind, happily.

"Ohhh! Charles, you ARE a princess!"

Charlie laughed, turning to Jevil, her hair messily around her shoulders and down her back. With one hand, she opened the canopy and flopped on the bed, arms outstretched for Jevil, as he gingerly climbed next to her. Charlie moved one of his cap bells, running a hand down his arm.

"Are you sure YOU'RE comfortable with this?"

Jevil leaned in, answering her question with a kiss on her clavicle.

"Charles-- I can't remember the last time I've been with someone like this. I must have, but my memories; they trick me so often."

"Then we'll take it slow."

By this point, Charlie assumed she'd need to guide him, which she was okay with taking control. Still laying next to him, Charlie sat up for a moment away from Jevil, pulling the summer dress over her head off of her, surprising Jevil, who wrapped his arms around Charlie upon laying back down next to him, happy they were starting out with cuddles. Jevil traced Charlie's body as she held his neck and torso close to her. He pulled away for a moment to share his observation, smiling into her eyes.

"You're so small, Charlie."

"What?"

Charlie was taken aback, almost offended.

"I'm almost a head taller then you."

"No, no, I mean, you're a power house of strength, but you're body -- so deceivingly lean."

Charlie had always been on the scrawny side, and wasn't sure how to take this; he of course meant it as a compliment.

"I like it-- I'm sorry. I'm very poor at this."

Stifling a laugh with her hand, Charlie moved her too-long hair.

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

She silenced him with more kisses, pushing Jevil onto his back as she climbed onto him, trying not to move too fast. Charlie found his belt, fumbling with it, a rather unsexy maneuver. Softly laughing, Jevil helped Charlie as she let out a sigh of aggravation.

His fingers were deceivingly soft as Charlie felt them hold her face, before running his fingers through and gently pulling a fistful of hair back, his cloak and clothes slowly being tossed away. Tossing her panties finally, Charlie went for his Jester's cap, and Jevil pulled back.

"Wait! Can I leave this on?"

"What? Really?"

Charlie smiled, biting her lip and considering this.

"You really are kinky."

"You mentioned earlier you aren't the type for shaming!"

"Haha leave it on."

The lights were low, and Charlie could still see Jevil slightly. He was so different then her, so cute. Charlie enacted the moment of heavy petting, and Jevil let out a grunt, losing himself in the moment, burying his face in Charlie's neck, biting her softly as she continued straddling him.

Sighing softly, Charlie gripped Jevil close as this moment carried, feeling himself erect beneath her. Charlie was ready for the next step, but it had been a significant amount of time for Jevil since he had slept with anyone, and she wasn't sure what would be best.

Close by, Charlie pulled out a contraceptive for the two, shifting herself slightly to wrap it around Jevil's member, a little thicker than she was used to. His breath shifted at this, and he bucked his hips into her hands, holding him tight as he groaned beneath her touch.

"Charles-- I--"

"Too far?"

"No- no, I worry about- about--"

Charlie took her hand off his other head for a moment to listen.

"--peaking too soon."

Shaking her head, Charlie laid him back, whispering breathlessly.

"It's okay if you do."

She gripped Jevil once more, guiding him in slowly. Charlie let out a shout, covering her mouth, he fit, and his thick distance around inside hit a good spot. She leaned forward over him as she rocked, Jevil completely entranced by Charlie's movements by this point, he let out pants and whispers of Charlie's name, as Charlie grew more and more audible, gripping his neck, the sheets.

Forgetting the moment, Charlie's hair hung over her head, feeling her body tremble as Jevil reached his hands everywhere across Charlie he could, biting her shoulder, but clearly trying to hold back on his climax.

Noticing, Charlie grabbed his wrists, pinning him down as she continued sliding him and out of her with her hips. Jevil, shaking, bucked his hip harder, until Charlie's body was washed over with an orgasm, feeling Jevil grip her against him as she gave the audible clue, yelping as Jevil hit that particular area in Charlie over and over until he peaked, holding her tighter as he twitched.

The two stayed in said embrace a moment or two longer, before Jevil released Charlie slightly, still holding her but allowed her sweaty body to lay next to him. Almost embarrassed, Charlie covered her eyes with the back of her hand, until Jevil moved her hands, and Charlie, dazed looked at him.

"Are you… alright?"

"Yeah, just overwhelmed. A good overwhelmed. Jevil. That was, really nice."

They shared a smile, and Jevil nestled against her, before pulling back, hacking at her hair. Charlie quickly moved her mop, laughing.

"I'm sorry."

"We've made your hair quite a mess."

Charlie smiled, and after a quick cleaning, along with an explanation of how condoms work, something Charlie probably should have done before hooking up with Jevil. They stayed awake for another few hours laying in bed, talking, sharing backstories, hopes, fears, before Charlie's heavy eyelids closed for the night, her head propped onto her hands under the covers, facing Jevil as she felt his hand playing with her hair as she eased into dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Okay, updates this week won't be daily, but keep a lookout for some good stuff, I promise most of this story will not be Jevil smut. Just-- just excuse me while I put myself in the corner of shame.


	11. Forgetting memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha okay, so I'm working on trying to make my chapters longer - I understand getting excited over an update and it's only like........ a few words long. LOL.
> 
> On a side note, I LOVE how supportive and encouraging you all are. <3 If I had it my way, for you Jevil lovers out there, I would update like, CONSTANTLY. I love this so much.
> 
> BTW we FINALLY get to introduce characters you all know of already, and I'm happy we're at this point.

Her sleep flew by, heavy blank of the night from activities and a very trying week from rehabilitating, expending energy, and losing sleep over the worry of new Monsters -- Charlie stretched in her sheets, her face nestled into tossed, heavy, soft blankets. The sun pouring into the room gave a sense of time for the day, if Charlie could guess, close to the afternoon. Attempting to move her hair from her face, Charlie sat up to see the other side of the bed; Jevil still out cold, pale, periwinkle skin visible; such a pretty color.

She grinned from ear to ear at the memory of their night before, a sharing of secrets, ideas, agreements and disagreements. As quietly as possible, she succeeded in sneaking out of the bedroom into the connecting bathroom, intending on reflecting on thoughts, and where to go from here. Her mind chugged simple thoughts, struggling with assembling cohesive to-dos, she was in the shower by this point, hot water raining upon her features, taking moments here and there to recharge the brain and stare beyond beams of light just coming through her window.

Particles of dust bounced, and Charlie stepped out of her large, dark grey shower stall, a trip down memory lane pulling her from the present. Memories of her father, her sister, memories of living in the shadows, in stasis and normalcy; a short blip taken for granted. Making peace is one of the hardest things anyone can do in their lives, and for Charlie, acceptance of loss, after what felt like only a year ago, was now seven, would likely forever be a plague to Charlie. She was never good with peace.

She stepped back, quietly, into the bedroom, almost forgetting Jevil in bed, lost in thought. Her hand remained on the door handle for a second too long, losing herself in the orange-gloss reflection. It was so clean, Charlie had much to be proud of. Even small reflections.

A sheer, thin, light grey cloak surrounded Charlie, and she gazed at her guest sleeping for a moment, considering waking him up or letting him sleep. She tiptoed to her dresser to find her phone and time; 11:46am. Acceptable for a Saturday. Her thoughts at the very least hinted at waves of negativity, and being held by someone couldn't hurt, Charlie said to herself, crawling into bed, like a child attempting to escape from a nightmare. Jevil stirred, and reached for Charlie before opening his eyes, as if sensing her presence, the two lie together for moments more, before eventually Jevil sleepily conceded to the sun, a new luxury he clearly wasn't sure about appreciating yet.

Charlie snagged his clothes before Jevil could do protest.

"I'm cleaning these, is that cool?"

"Oh-- but monsters don't produce the same amount of sweat and residue that humans do throughout the day, Charles. Are you sure?"

Charles, holding his clothes, pursed her lips at this. Jevil laughed and gave her a wink.

"Hee hee, you do whatever you like, Charles. I'll reside here in my birthday suit."

Charlie felt her cheeks turning red, and she gave a nervous, small laugh.

"Hey, you can stay as naked for as long as you like in my house. But, I'll make it quick. I promise."

Charlie smiled, and tossed a thicker robe to Jevil and, as he freshened himself up in the restroom, Charlie flew out of her bedroom, down the stairs, through more rooms until she reached said washer and dryer, setting everything to fast and delicate.

She herself changed into an oversized, pale blue sweater, probably two sized too big for her, and a pair of thin, black jeans.

"I bet I have lots of clothes that would fit you, if you want to try? I'm sorry, I feel bad we didn't get anything extra from your place."

Charlie dug through her drawers messily as Jevil shook his head, looking out Charlie's window, like a cat sunbathing.

"Why, thank you Charles. I'll be fine waiting."

Contemplating, Charlie respected his choice; he loved that outfit, one of the few hints of his past Jevil truly wanted to hold onto. They were already in the dryer almost finishing up, anyway. She kissed him on the forehead, and Jevil touched her waist as she unconsciously played with one of his pointed ears, they fascinated her almost as much as his tail, which Jevil kept out of the way for the most part, almost tripping Charlie as it hung over the side of the bed last night for a late night pee.

"You, Charles, you dress very unlike a princess. It's delightful, most delightful."

The two had left the room by this point, traversing downstairs to wait, and sort the day. Shrugging, Charlie considered her answer.

"I don’t know. I guess I don't like wearing tight clothes when I go out. It works for other people, the attention doesn't jive with me, I think."

After a coffee, more-so Charlie, Jevil was repulsed by the flavor, and a light breakfast, clothes were ready and warm. The two had already decided they wanted to spend the day together, the city had decent sights, and Charlie wanted to be the first to show Jevil some of the cooler areas. From a one night stand to an entire weekend, Charlie eagerly showed Jevil history museums, cafes, art galleries, antique shops, zoos, all the things she knew he (might?) would love. To her surprise, Jevil kept up in knowledge of the content of the art galleries, sharing facts and intentions of artists, and specific work. He curated Charlie around the art space for hours; showing so much joy toward the surrealistic time period. Charlie knew her share, but Jevil opened her mind. They came across 'Ancestor', by Leonora Carrington. His tail twitched happily as he spoke of art, Charlie enjoying it, and leered to not stumble over it today.

"She's a wondrous favorite of my preferences." Jevil spoke in a soft voice. "Surrealists, for the majority, adapted the idea of 'autonomy', autonomy. During the movement of modernists, artists were certain, if you made content with specific direction and color, regardless of your background, where you came from in the world, seeing certain pieces of art would make you feel something to your basic level of instinct. Human beings, Charles, their history is so passionate, so interesting. Your core was thought to be the same as someone from the other side of the world; different religion, ideas, the piece could make you feel the same as that individual."

"I'm sorry, I swear I'm listening, I just wanted a photo of you."

Charlie had her phone out and had snapped a few pictures of Jevil by this point, he had stopped to look at the painting in silence. A 3/4 view of Jevil, head tilted upward so slightly, was saved into Charlie's phone, smiling down at her screen before quickly putting it away.

"Yeah, and then they fucked monsters over here and there, very exciting."

Jevil turned to her as she approached him.

"That is what I've heard! Darkeners were a little out of the way during that time, but probably for the best."

Charlie shrugged. "We're doing our best now." The two continued walking, keeping their distance at a platonic level, for the sake of Charlie's position in the company that was rehabilitating and helping monsters like Jevil, it was agreed in public the PDA would be an absolutely nada. Nevertheless, she would steal an opportunity to touch his shoulder when talking about art, or listening to Jevil's wisdom of a topic. The two shared a look as they stepped outside, they had both been thinking of the night before. Looking behind them, Charlie ebbed closer and grabbed his hand.

"SHHHH it's okay, I'm helping you down the stairs."

"Wow! Charles, Charles! What a kind friend you are looking after me!"

"Eh, what can I say, fuck 'em and hold their hands."

Jevil's ears shifted color as Charlie laughed, and he froze up.

"Charles no."

Their trip to the zoo was exhilarating; Jevil seeing most of these animals in person for the first time, in disbelief they could be real. Jevil turned to Charlie eagerly from the giraffes.

"Charles, I'll be right back." Charlie grabbed Jevil's dark sleeve.

"I know what you're thinking - you aren't allowed to phase through there."

Jevil's face fell.

"Oh. Not even for a moment? For giraffes?"

"I know… But we'll get kicked out."

Jevil relented, and after she eyed him for a moment, Charlie turned her attention to the plump bears not too far off, creatures way too cute for their own good. Black bears tumbled about, playing with each other, and a car tire, and other toys, provided. Charlie could see Jevil was desperate to physically touch every animal, although stressed how little he was in comparison, raging, powerful monster or not. Evening approached, and the two strolled down the strip to Charlie's favorite sushi restaurant; quiet, artsy, a good way to end the evening. Her hands were in her back pockets as they walked, and Charlie felt her arm touched, and she turned to Jevil to be met with a kiss. Although enjoying it, Charlie moved back quickly. Jevil gave a sorry expression.

"Apologies, Charles. I was-- I--"

"It's okay. I just don't want someone seeing us. I figured… maybe you could come over tonight, if you'd like to."

Jevil brought up a hand as if to touch Charlie, before letting it by his side again.

"Yes, that sounds exciting, Charles, if I'm not intruding."

The two continued walking as Charlie, hands now out of her pocket, wished to grab his hand. She thought about tonight, in excitement. "It would make me really happy."

They had been smiling like idiots and looking at each other this entire time, Charlie hadn't noticed the figure approaching them. Jevil noticed first, and stood completely still in place, and Charlie could almost see his heart want to fall out of his body. She narrowed her eyes and looked up; a figure she hadn't expected to see for a while came into their view, unintentionally. A cat humanoid monster; Charlie had recognized him from early meetings. He had a good 7-8 inches in height over Charlie, and was wearing much nicer attire since the rags Charlie's team found him in, a thin, black coat, with a shawl over that. The day wasn't too cold, but he was bundled for cold weather, a scarf surrounding the lower area of his face, one button eye where a real eye used to be, Charlie felt he was almost looming over them. He looked like a walking plush doll, much better groomed since leaving the underground. Seam, who had been walking, and recognized the both of them, stopped, almost as aghast as they were to running into each other.


	12. Cracking Stability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I'm sorry this isn't a Jevil/Seam ship, I see a lot of those stories out currently, but... maybe at least in this story they can be friends? ^^;

Swallowing hard, Charlie avoided Jevil's reaction as she put on a tone of excitement of seeing Seam.

"Oh hey!" She called out, and thanked whatever Gods were listening to her awkward rendezvous as she realized Seam equaled her joy, big, warm arms enveloping a hug around Charlie.

"Why, the hero herself! Hello, hello!" Seam's hairy mouth was curled into a delightful smile. Charlie moved some hair out of her face, pulling down her sleeves nervously.

"Oh, no, no. No hero. Just me."

Seam laughed. He certainly appeared different than when Charlie first met him; she was proud of Seam.

"Charlie the hero, yes! A liberator of us, Darkeners; and all our woes. It was your doing. I hope you know, we would truly still be down there without you."

"We wouldn't have found you without Susie and Kris."

Charlie noticed Seam's attention turn to Jevil, a feet or two behind Charlie, and Charlie turned, her arms nervously folded in. Jevil's feet were planted where he was, Charlie couldn't get a reading on his face, of what he was feeling; from his silence it wasn't good.

"And my old acquaintance. You did not strike me the type to run with wild crowds, Charlie. Jevil, my dearest friend, you're out?"

The air had grown a little colder, in spite of Charlie's joy to see Seam, always having a good chemistry with him, she knew too well his history with Jevil; former friends, or not friends, from Seam's nihilist perspective at the time he warned her against setting Jevil free. Ages ago, Seam had locked Jevil away himself, at the order of the kings, after Jevil's sanity crumbled. In a snap, a nanosecond, Charlie wondered how many painful memories, loneliness, betrayal, desperation, were soaring in Jevil's mind. He gave Seam a delighted smile, his hands hiding beneath his cloak.

"Greetings, greetings! Hee hee, Seam; an eccentric character, I never thought I would see you quite ever again."

Social etiquette was a beast of a force, and Charlie was amazed and relieved at his cordiality. Jevil approached the two as he spoke, smiling a toothy smile.

"It has been quite a journey, I must have come up here, what Charlie, 6 months ago, now? I live around the corner from here, and was just out for a walk, I can't believe my eye to run into you, of all people! When were you freed from underground?"

Jevil, still within his cloak, gave a smile and shrug.

"Hee hee hee, not long ago. Charlie has been my shepherd, showing me the way."

Charlie laughed, interjecting.

"Well, the way to sushi. We were just heading over to Shanghai."

Seam nodded, looking back to Charlie, speaking almost as if he didn't want Jevil to hear.

"Miss Charlie, I would love an opportunity to catch up sometime; another night if you're busy now, I have much to tell and ask you."

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Charlie immediately internally kicked herself for her next statement.

"If you like, you can tag along with us and we can talk a bit?"

She froze, still smiling. Seam gave a gentle, old smile.

"Oh, that may not be good -- I wouldn't want to intrude. I believe Jevil would like a little more time away from me, in any case."

Charlie gave a very apologetic look to Jevil, as if to send an "I am SO sorry" to him. She ached to grab him by the shoulders to say this, and Jevil chuckled.

"It would be a great joy to spend some time with you, Seam. An intrusion; not possible with a magician! If you remember a trick or two, I would hope you could show Charles."

Seam, just as surprised as Charlie, raised his fluffy brows at this suggestion.

"Oh, that sounds delightful. Are you sure, Jevil?"

Jevil ushered Charlie forward and the three walked together.

"Of course, of course!"

The tension between these two was in the air, and it made Charlie uncomfortable. She had hoped there would be a nice brand of sake or wine to drown in and listen to an indefinite upcoming fight. Fuck etiquette, thought Charlie. Jevil had left his phone at her place, too, so texting him right next to her like a fucking millennial wasn't an option either. The group during the walk was polite, at the least, Charlie probably the most nerved, hanging between the two and attempting to catch up with Seam on the past few weeks. They successfully arrived to their location, Charlie suggesting to Seam to hang his coat in the convenient coat room, a courtesy provided by the restaurant, as the two spoke with the hostess. Instead, Charlie turned to Jevil, who was avoiding her eyes.

"Hee hee, what a night, isn't it?" Jevil spoke in disbelief. "Charles, I don't feel too good, good."

"Do you want to leave? I'm sorry--"

"No, you have a kind nature, don't be sorry for what transpired between us."

The hostess gave them both a strange look, a young bunny-like monster.  
"Um-- can I help you?"

Charlie looked again at Jevil, who nodded, appearing as if he was trying to now hide in his cloak, and Charlie said. "Table for three, please."

"Table or booth?"

"Oh, booth. If that's…?"

Jevil, putting on his biggest smile, nodded. Seam had reunited with the group, as the hostess lead them to their seats, Charlie leading while explaining to the former performers the good sushi and sub-par.

"You guys probably know already what sushi is, but shrimp tempura's kind of a good starter if you've never had it--oh, thanks."

The three took a seat, and Charlie immediately ordered a bottle of wine. Jevil chuckled, likely sensing Charlie being unnerved, taking a seat next to her as Seam took the empty booth seat on the other side, the two darkeners looked incredibly out of place, comparatively even to the rest of the monsters patroning the establishment. A bottle of red was soon brought, and after several questions about the menu were asked, Seam brought up the topic Charlie feared all night. He had sipped his wine before speaking.

"I'm-- quite joyous to see you've turned out alright. I never thought I would share an evening like this."

Jevil was silent, eyes giving the slightest narrow, sent Charlie into a wave of panic and speaking abruptly.

"Oh yeah, he's come a long way. He's great, like I said earlier, we were at the art gallery, there's that surreal installation and I learned a lot from him, learning the difference between post-modern and modern movements in the art-world."

Seam listened patiently.

"Ah, yes. Did he tell you? He used to be a painter."

Charlie was genuinely interested by this. She had taken a rather too big a gulp of wine.

"What? No, he didn't mention it."

"Oh yes, when he wasn't acting as a Jester, and bringing laughs, he brought joy through art as well."

"Much time has passed since I did any of that sort." Jevil conceded. "I did briefly, though."

"That's really cool."

"Haha, he got really good, too, right before…" Seam stopped.

"Before what, dear friend?" Jevil asked, smiling with his mouth only.

"Oh, nothing. Just before, things began spiraling."

Charlie, with her hand, searched under the table for Jevil, softly touching his thigh beneath the soft, velvet like material, as if to calm him. Jevil acknowledged this and softly gripped her hand, for a moment.

"Yes. They did."

"I have deep regret over that."

Seam seemed sincere at this confession. Charlie had fallen silent, she had nothing she could say, she took another sip.

"Oh, hee hee." Jevil cackled. "It's quite alright!! It was joyous to be forgotten! An adventure I soon hope I can too forget."

Charlie looked straight at Jevil.

"You weren't forgotten, not at all." Seam had corrected. "You were-- much stronger than everyone, and when you lost yourself, I only did what I was asked."

"Ahh of course, keep ol' Jovial Jevil away from the rest of the class, hee hee. Yes, you did your job; quite well."

"What would you have done, had it been me, Jevil?"

"I never brought harm to a soul. I went through a literal hell and back, and upon confiding to you, the next thing I know I'm punished and isolated."

"You were speaking nonsense, little Jester. Events, people, things that never happened. With your strength compared to your hallucinations, what else could we do? You were a danger to everyone around you."

Jevil rose from the table, barking. "It was NOT hallucinations. And he came back."

Seam, irritated, leaned his fist against his head, as if an old habit from hearing Jevil speak of this before.

"Oh, did he? And what did he say? He wants you to eat paint? I genuinely was concerned for you, and wondered if you had been doing that and it had knocked you off your rocker."

Charlie grabbed Jevil's arm while she was still sitting, attempting to pull him to her.

"Hey. It's cool. Relax." She said calmly, before turning to Seam and speaking.

"And he's right. I saw him, too, when I went down there to get him. He stood as close to us as you are sitting near us now."

Seam gave a slow nod at this. "Is that so?"

"I have some ideas as to 'what' he might be, but I need to do a little digging. Jevil, please."

Charlie had cut herself off to address Jevil again, who was standing.

"Miss Charles." He spoke softly to her, and Charlie began to rise.

"No, no, please, stay here. I will be right back."

"But, I--" Charlie sputtered.

"I promise."

Jevil placed a hand on her shoulder, and Charlie sat.

"I will be back before you realize, Charles. I am taking a quick walk, just for a moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, Seam is awesome to hang out with and I love him so much. I personally am on his side of the argument here, the needs of more outweigh the needs of few, but that's just me. Jevil probably traumatized him too when they were all trapped underground. But, here we are now. :) Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. <3


	13. Cherish the Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ;3; Hoping to have more substance posted this weekend... And thanks for popping by to read. <3

Jevil had walked right out, and Charlie was left with Seam, who didn't appear quick to believe Charlie, either, she could tell he genuinely thought he had made the right choice trying to bury Jevil like some old memory. He followed orders, but what was happening was bigger than their politics, Charlie's mind buzzed about what they went through underground. So creepy, unreal. She had heard of people who could do things like that, very, very few.

"Charlie," Seam spoke, leaning forward. Charlie leaned in as well. "You do good things for people, but please, I recommend you keep your distance. It was enough to bring him back after I urged you not to."

He was probably the umpteenth person to warn her about Jevil. In all rightness, sure. But Charlie had no tolerance for abandoning anyone. And it was her choice.

"I get it. You're mad. But he's not crazy, and I'm not lying just to defend him. I don't know WHAT it is, but there's something down there."

"Miss Charlie, if you don't mind my saying, I have the highest respect for you, and your company, and your philosophy. I've been down there for most of my life. Why would this eccentric, manic creature beyond our explanation appear himself before you, and approach only Jevil? Do you understand my reservations, being hesitant to believe someone with as much potential as Jevil? Who could use his talents for good, and instead, he is broken, and the cracks you're attempting to mend are barely maintaining him. He's a step away from costing everyone their lives."

Her wine glass was empty, and she refilled Seam's and her glasses; rubbing her face with her hand while staring at the dark, red liquid.

"Seam." Charlie spoke after a moment. "Have you talked to Jenna lately?"

"The nice monster who overlooks your adventures? No, not recently."

"Haha, in a way she does that. Todd and Molly went missing. They went underground, and haven't come up for three days. I got a call this morning about it."

Seam's face dropped at the news. Two humans, good friends of Charlie, she had put them in the back of her mind in favor of helping Jevil. Seam held the stem of his glass, looking at Charlie across the table.

"I suppose they're going to send in the big guns, then?"

Charlie nodded.

"Well, they're sending another team in, before me. I haven't been down there since a couple months ago, when I got Jevil out."

"Don't fret, they're probably okay, likely lost."

"I don't know. My report mentioned the-- thing that attacked us. I didn't tell you about it until now because, I didn't think anyone was going down there. I warned them, but, you know, they thought they were apprehending someone, or something."

Seam was silent. Charlie leaned forward and spoke a little louder.

"But, Jevil was being honest. Maybe I fucked up bringing him up, maybe I didn't; but my point is, there IS something down there. And I'll take the city burning down, before leaving him, or anyone, to whatever that THING is. Please, try to move forward now, that's why you're here. And I think he could really use a friend."

As if the devil himself, Jevil walked in through the doors, and Charlie, noticing, frantically waved him back over, and was met with a sincere smile from Jevil. Sushi finally arrived, and Charlie changed topics to show how to use chopsticks, which was a struggle in spite of frequent lessons, the mood lightened a little, Charlie, being the gracious, wonderful friend she was, refilled everyone's glasses, insisting they drink. Jevil hadn't said much, the conversation had been held mostly by Charlie and Seam. Hints and feelings from their last grim topic still hung in the air, and Charlie took a stab in the dark.

"Memories are awful, and I'm sorry for what you all went through. But part of this is a new day; new chance. You both have friends and resources to help you move past what happened, you're away from that place, and you're both much different than you were then. Be proud of that."

Charlie was sure she butchered that message, sounding like a cheesy card. Jevil laid a hand on Charlie's lap, agreeing in silence. Seam beamed. "Very well. All we can do is our best."

The eve ended, and Charlie, walking out with the two, felt a little better, maybe someday they would be friends again. Jevil gave a small smile as Seam reminded him of better times. He was so much more emotionally aware than when he was underground, Charlie realized.

"Haha, I'm glad you remember your prank on Lancer!" Seam spoke, mid-sentence. "Oh, you must remind him of that when you see him. He is across town, asks of you often when I see him."

"Ohhh hee hee." Jevil giggled. "I'm sure he would love that-- he always loved games. Enjoyed being in on the prank rather than receiving them."

Charlie reached out a hand to Seam to say goodnight, and was pulled into a huge, furry hug.

"Miss Charlie, don't be a stranger! Let us spend a night sometime together soon. There are many new hobbies I've picked up, baking, reading, so many new books accessible up here. So therapeutic."

"Hahaha cool. I have a list of books you should read, then. Get home safe."

The air decompressed rapidly as Seam headed away and around the corner of the block, Charlie sighed, exhausted. It was only 9, yet she felt like she had corralled children all night.

"I'm glad he's doing okay."

Jevil was still quiet, and Charlie felt guilt.

"I'm sorry for that. I panicked."

Jevil reached out and grabbed her hand. Charlie spoke again.

"I feel okay enough to drive, if you want to still head over to my place? Or I can drop you off at yours if you'd rather be alone. What would you like to do?"

The two walked, and Jevil looked up at Charlie, looking tired as well, but happy.

"Charles-- I've spent ages being alone. A little too much time by myself. And I made a fool of myself. But that is what I always am-- a great fool."

"No, no. You were right to feel everything you did. I knew what had happened between you guys, and -I- acted dumb inviting him. I don't know."

Jevil stopped walking for a moment, stopping Charlie as well. And he pulled her into a hug. Charlie was unsure, but, to hell with it. And held him tight.

"You now, are not who you were then. You're cool, and smart and funny, and I like being around you."

The two made a pit stop at a chocolate shop, picking out the weirdest truffles they could find and try, before heading back to Charlie's. The drive back consisted of Jevil playing with Charlie's hair, messy, kinky waves of yellow, along with memories of isolation, the future, determination, flew through the air around them, Charlie decided as she drove, it would be best not to tell Jevil she was going back underground, in fear of any relapse or reaction. Find Molly and Todd, and be in and out, hopefully. Instead, they spent their night together talking about better times, Jevil's favorite areas of the city, letting Charlie watch him draw a little, and sexual exploration, a kinship of like-minds, and an understanding of each other beyond what the rest of the world could understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on Seam's side with this, but at least Jevil hasn't killed anyone yet. :D


	14. Isolate the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. :) Things are going to go off the rails really soon. <3

Weeks had passed, and the weather outside was growing colder as winter set in. The Darkeners brightened up this season, excited for their first exposure to snow, and the upcoming Holidays. The HMA building was buzzing with energy and new experiences. The positive aura bounced off Charlie, today, as she walked into the building.

Charlie and Jevil, during the time of their first weekend together, had agreed to attempt to keep things at a 'friends with benefits' situation, with the intention to help Jevil more than anything be a little more emotionally independent, and beyond a night or two per week, they did not see each other much outside the HMA building. He had been on Charlie's mind a lot, and she wondered if he would at this time consider a commitment; he did mention love early on, but he hadn't been free from the underground for more than two months at the time. And Charlie was leery if she would be emotionally manipulating Jevil by asking this, assuming his mind was still on the mend. So, she kept to herself, overall, with the exception of occasional texts they'd share. Jevil needed more time.

Charlie's fists clenched as she weaved between other monsters and humans through the hallway towards her office. A plaid, fitted button up shirt with jeans was the attire for the day beneath a thick black coat, but Charlie let the hair fly freely, eyes fixated ahead, mental preparation underway as she waited to sift through the box sitting for her to examine. Jenna had told Charlie it would be best to be alone when going through it -- the remnants of Molly and Todd's belongings. Half of their search team came back, with what they had, which wasn't much. HMA wasn't expecting this tragedy, and Charlie was ready any day to go down there herself, filled with rage.

The door flew open, and Charlie stepped into an empty room, as expected, locking the door behind her, keeping her eyes on the medium sized bin. Drawing a breath and applying a set of thin, plastic gloves, Charlie pulled out various items; broken glasses, empty bottles, a torn glove, fragments of some plastic, a handheld recording device, with strains of hair on it, maybe a helmet, and finally, a notebook, covered in filth, dirt, etc. Charlie recognized it immediately, and flipped greedily through the pages. Molly.

"I keep seeing things out the corner of my eye. I don't know why we're down here, but it's exciting and scary all at once. It feels like camping, honestly."

Charlie narrowed her eyes, this was menial. She read through, standing at her desk, refusing to be comfortable for this. After a few entries, she found something.

"Should I be recording my voice again? I did that, but I'm trying not to be heard. Todd is gone; I've been calling him for hours, and he won't answer. I have to go; I'm not equipped for this."

"I set up tent not far from the entrance, I don't know why; I was just so tired. But, I had a dream about a man. He was beautiful, and he said I could be and do anything I wanted. He could give me anything I wanted. When I woke up, I felt different. Maybe I could stay down here a little longer."

There were no more written entries, nothing cohesive beyond scribbles about strength and scratch marks. Charlie closed the book, dropping it back in the bin and placing her hands on either side of her desk, contemplating what she knew up to this point.

She apprehensively pulled out the recorder, her mind churning at what could be on it. For that moment, Charlie took a seat at her desk, placing the damaged device in front of her, and hit play; periodically skipping to next segments of audio.

"Hello, Molly Yale and Todd Dell; day one. Hi! We are just setting out; checked in with Jenna--"

Charlie skipped ahead. General procedures, setting up a station underground, investigating the mystery Charlie initially reported months ago. Her leg shook involuntarily under her desk.

"Molly Yale, day three. We should have been out by now. I reported our sightings to HQ, and they didn't respond. We are recording this for further research. Charlie's reports line up with our findings; we went beyond the map provided, and the black mass was dispensing itself along the walls; it seemed odd, but not hostile. Hell, with everything we found down here already I can't say I'm surprised there's something like this here, too. It responds to us, I think it's more so curious."

"This is Molly! Todd is missing! We were heading back toward the entrance, I was saying something, and he's gone. He's gone. And I can't get ahold of anyone."

In the background, Charlie could hear and indispensable chattering sound; people talking? Screaming? It seemed distant. What the hell? Molly made no observation of it, if she had noticed it at all. Charlie's heart pounded. She skipped ahead. Molly crying. Charlie hung her head.

"Someone is speaking to me. I keep asking them for help. That black shadow is gone, I haven't seen it since Todd left. Maybe it got scared? I can't reach anyone still. I want to go home."

Charlie allowed the machine to play this time as molly's voice stopped speaking, gurgles of voices and screams more distant, lasting long before Molly stopped the recording.

The recording ended on one more audio. It was gibberish, much like what had been written in her notebook. More gurgles of voices, screams, louder than before. Molly's voice was not in this recording. It stopped. Charlie stood up, tearing off her gloves and chucking them in a fit of rage across the room. She should have gone. Her phone buzzed, and Charlie flew to her phone, and out of the office like a bat out of hell.

Checking her messages, she noticed a text from Jevil, and felt herself become disoriented, her head swimming. She had so many questions, if anyone had answers, Jevil could help. Charlie stopped for a split second in the hallway, wondering if asking him to relive his trauma was the way to go.

"Lives are at stake." Charlie concluded aloud to herself. She slid on his name and read the text.

'Charles! My dear. I hope you're well. Will you be busy tonight? I have some wonderful news I wanted to share with you.'

Charlie felt her mouth twitch, walking in a direction she wasn't sure yet. She kicked herself for deviating from topic at hand in favor of being petty, wondering if he had met someone, and was going to break things off with her tonight. But, she also had bigger things to worry about. Charlie stood, staring at an elevator door, and watched it slowly slide open, stepping inside, pressing button #4 and leaning against the corner of the elevator, falling into her trance.

Moments later, Charlie came to a door, knocking loudly, opening it before hearing the. "Come in!"

A monster woman, a blue, dinosaur humanoid wearing a semi-formal dress shirt in her mid-thirties, filled Charlie's eyes. Sitting at her own desk, she looked up from her laptop she had been typing in until noticing it was Charlie in her office. She closed it, turning her full attention to Charlie.

"So…"

Charlie abruptly spoke, patience short.

"Jenna. Why didn’t you show me this sooner?"

She leaned back in her chair, throwing up a hand.

"Because I thought we had another team on this. Half of them came back. It's been a shit show."

"Okay, okay. Is that really all you found?"

Charlie paced the room as they spoke, attempting to channel her nervous energy.

"Yes. I guess your little friend was right."

"It only took, what, 7 people disappearing to prove it?"

"We're on hold to regroup and consider our options before sending anyone else."

Charlie stopped, turning to her. She waved her arms desperately.

"Jenna, they might still be alive. We can't just sit by."

"Maybe, but we don't need more casualties, all we have are 'what ifs' and 'where are they's'. We need time to put a pin on what happened."

"So you really want me to wait and do nothing?"

"Yes. We can regroup, and send you with a team. Going alone at this point is suicide."

"I know what's down there -- I think I can manage alone."

"You saw something down there. But I don't think you -know- what it is."

"I know someone who does."

"You think we should turn to him?"

"It's our best shot. He talked about a world we couldn't understand -- but he went there, and lived. My hope--"

"Right. It's possible."

Charlie was frustrated at the inconclusive meeting; she wanted to do something, get somewhere. She turned away to think for a moment, when Jenna spoke again.

"Charlie."

"What?"

Jenna rose from her seat, her black dress pants coming into view as she gently stooped over Charlie.

"I'm sorry. We are all trying our best."

"I know."

"This is all of our burden, not just yours. This is-- scary. But, no matter what happens, not every life is your responsibility. Do you know that?"

Charlie was silent, shoulders raised and tense.

"Why don't you go home tonight? Please, relax for a few days. Go on a date. Your life is more than this. We'll get to the bottom of this, but Molly wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this."

"Fine."

Jenna took another opportunity, this time embarrassing Charlie. "You know, Jevil's been doing well in his meetings and studies lately. Go find him, see what if he knows any more than what he's been telling us in his sessions. Flirt him up a little. You do it constantly when he's around, anyway. It's cute."

Charlie, eyes widening, rushed out in a panic, closing the door on a Jenna letting out a small laugh after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Charlie's got some anger issues. >>;; She'd rip a man in half if it was legal, probably. Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you like where this is going. Feedback and comments are always loved. :D


	15. Under waxing Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a fluff chapter -- I'm sorry ;3; I'm trying desperately to build Jevil's character (and I think I'm butchering him tbh but I swear I'm trying), I wanted to update something today and I'm also sick BLEH so enjoy my garbage haha

Jevil had answered rather quickly when Charlie called him, moments after she had finished pacing the building frantically and ranting to herself. The building was preparing to close up for the day as fewer and fewer monsters and humans strolled the hallways, there was décor being put up for the holidays, and the time was an hour or so before sunset.

"Good evening, Charles.", spoke his voice on the other end, ecstatic. Charlie's shoulders eased.

"Hey, you said you had something important to tell me? What's up?"

"Yes! Hee hee! Very good, good! Where are you, dearest Charles?"

"I'm on the first floor on my way to the front entrance, are you still here?"

"Charles, I'm waiting by the front for you now."

She turned the corner to see a familiar, pale colored, comforting face, waving happily to her with a hand. Jevil; his orange pupils a beacon, with how upset Charlie had been up to this point, it was easy to forget how much she had missed him. He had long set aside his Jester outfit, for this particular day at least, though he still looked a little out of place, it suited him. A white shirt with a slight frill, with a dark purple vest, matching pants and overcoat, and a jet black Newsboy cap in place of his Jester cap. She smiled and Charlie wasted no time, who the fuck cared at this point. Approaching Jevil, Charlie yanked him into a hug. A fluffy, canine monster at reception desk giggled at this, not too far off from them.

"Hey." Charlie said.

"Oh, Charles." Jevil managed to stutter as he gave her a sweet, surprised smile. He could probably tell Charlie was having a bad day.

"What is it?" He responded, concerned. He maintained a hand on her waist. Charlie smiled.

"Nothing. Come on."

Without talking of a destination or plan, the two hopped into Charlie's car and in moments were on the road.

"Oh, uh, we didn't even talk about tonight. Sorry."

"Don't be, Charles." Jevil smiled his sharp, toothy grin, and Charlie felt her heart stop beating against her ribs, a sense of peace from being around him. The stasis was needed, and nice. Jenna was right.

"Do you-- uh, want to come over to my place? Unless your news is, I don't know, about seeing someone? That'd be awkward, then."

Charlie stopped at a stop light at this, and took an opportunity to share a look with Jevil, who was confused at this, before grinning.

"Oh, no! Hee hee, no. It isn't that. My apologies, I suppose I haven't been in your presence much lately for much fun. Charles, so much of my time has been spent speaking with people, counselors, studies, moreso than ever."

"Yeah, it's been insane."

Charlie brushed a hand through her hair as she began the route to her house.

"I am elated to see you. I apologize if my timing doesn't align with an affliction in your life."

Charlie reached a hand over to grab Jevil's.

"Your timing's good. Really good. I was feeling awful, and then I got a text from you and I've actually really, really missed you."

"Oh, that's a delight."

"I'm sorry for that snide comment about seeing someone. I wasn't trying to be a brat."

"Hee hee, I've never seen you show jealousy."

Charlie smirked, and felt him squeeze her hand. She sighed, exhaling the bad news at that moment from her mind. Jevil radiated good energy, and Charlie was really the lucky one.

"Okay, so let's head to my place. I really need a bath, and to hear you talk about your day, and catch up. What do you think?"

Jevil beamed, and Charlie grinned like an idiot, muttering.

"You're adorable."

The drive consisted of general information; Jevil catching Charlie up in news about astronomy, what the wacky fellow in his group meetings did today, and his marvel at the availability of books and information (aka the internet) was available.

Charlie, laughing, had mainly memes and a few reputable research sites to recommend to Jevil, who had turned his attention to absorbing as much information as possible lately with the world around him. Jevil had taken culture adaption well, and had even been getting into the theater community. Charlie's rooting for this underdog had paid off in abundance, and she hadn't seen much of Roulxs to rub his nonexistent nose in her success. The outskirts of the city, more rural/country, held Charlie's home, open fields of green speckled with white greeted the two as they enclosed to their location. 

Later, up the stairs, beyond her office and bedroom, the two sat in her tub, jacuzzi style, as Charlie closed her eyes for a moment, laying her head on Jevil's shoulder. She stayed silent as Charlie listened to Jevil continue to talk about his life as of late. His low tenor voice was soothing, and her hair lay upon the surface of the water, trailing behind her.

"Hee, Charles, I'm rambling, I'm sorry." He wrapped an arm around Charlie. "I suppose you're my favorite person to tell my day to."

"I could listen for hours. You know. It's funny." Charlie said, and she lifted her head to him. "I know I told you early on, that I really don't like feelings. I felt like my world was falling apart today, and when I have days like that, you come around, and it all goes away, like it's so small."

"What happened today, Charlie?"

Charlie looked at the ripple of the water, her eyes heavy from the emotions she was processing today. She smiled at Jevil, almost sad.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm having a good time. I promise, I will soon. Is that okay?"

"Of course, that's alright."

Charlie closed her eyes, sinking her head into the water to properly drench her hair, before coming back up, giving him a small kiss.

"Charles, Charles, when you have a terrible day, I will always be there."

"Do you want to be there for the days I want to lay in bed and cuddle and eat pizza? Because it's one of those days, too."

Jevil, a ball of energy himself, shrugged at this idea.

"I can meet you halfway, there, hee hee! Cuddling; always."

There would never be a good time, really, to ask Jevil for information about his experiences with the entity relating to everyone's disappearances, let alone telling him she would be going down there next. They drained the bath, Charlie's mind half in the moment and half to the future.

"Perhaps a walk would help clear your head, Charles?"

"Yeah."

Tossing her wet hair in a thick, tan, winter hat, they changed and bundled, Charlie moreso, tolerating the cold much less than Jevil, as the eve approached twilight and strolled around a lake just short of a mile from Charlie's, backpack with a blanket and a thermos of wine in tow; classy. The moon was already out and in a waxing phase, almost full but short of a day or two. The air was cold and dry, but tolerable. Nonetheless, Charlie embraced Jevil's affection and an arm around her in an attempt to keep her warm. Jevil's pale periwinkle skin was radiating under this level of lighting, he had a decent black overcoat over him.

"You're really starting to blend in with us." Charlie joked. "I almost miss the Jester outfit."

Jevil grinned with his toothy smile. "Oh, don't worry! Hee hee, I consider it still an important attire and it will be a part of my life for quite a long time."

Charlie hid her mouth behind a hand, laughing, as they picked a good locale and set up their spot. Charlie took a seat, on her knees as Jevil knelt next to her, speaking.

"Charlie, I know this is a big leap, but, I wanted to let you know, I stepped widely, widely out of my comfort zone."

She furrowed a brow, silent.

"This may sound quite strange, strange! Since the moment I came up here, I have grown more and more into the interstellar void."

"Oh, space? Yeah?"

"Much of my available time has been spent with studies, and integrating myself into the nature of the cosmics, and the equipment used to help better understand it, and explore it. After some deliberating, and chatting with miss Skylar, I just today, applied for the aerospace program downtown."

Charlie choked on her wine.

"What? Space? Did you really?"

She had stuttered this out, in shock and amazement, placing her gloved hands on his neck. Jevil laughed at her reaction and nodded.

"I did, I did. Studying! Let me be clear; I don't believe I would have desires to go TO space, but I'd like be close to it."

She pulled him into a hug, awkwardly as they were sitting, and she kissed the exposed skin of his face.

"Oh my god. That's- that's so crazy! That's great! Jevil, that's so great! Holy hell."

"Hee, thank you, thank you! It's no cause worth celebrating - I haven't been accepted, and this is a little out of my element, and I am expecting a rejection. But-- my head has been so clear lately, Charles. And to think of even reaching out…" He trailed off.

"This is absolutely worth celebrating, I'm so proud! We-we should go do something. This is big."

Charlie went to stand, and Jevil pulled her back.

"This, here, with you, is perfect. You're the first I wanted to know."

Jevil took a turn with the thermos as Charlie sat on this news. She really admired his intellect, and the more concrete math of science just came naturally to him, a trait Charlie didn't expect until truly getting to know him, moreso his focus and love for it. Upon finishing his sip, Charlie gave him a lingering, deeper kiss, sharing his excitement for a few silent moments, the taste of his wine in his mouth.

"There's something else." Jevil added, pulling completely away for a moment, still holding her close in spite of her winter wear. "This, Charles, this is old news, likely. And, while I respect your space, your boundaries, and I would never ask you to do something beyond that…"

Charlie waited after he hesitated. Jevil reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small, black box. Charlie, not sure what to do with this turn of event, held her breath, a wave of panic, dread, excitement, she wasn't sure what to do with this fight or flight temptation screaming in her. She accepted the box.

"I love you, Charlie. That's just-- open it."

A bracelet, gold and dainty, shimmered in the low light; it looked as if a small cluster of stars rested in Charlie's hands, completely taking her by surprise. Charlie let out a small, "Oh…". He spoke, quietly, and Charlie looked up to meet his eyes.

"In the time we've spent together, I find myself more and more drawn to be with you. Hee hee, you entertain my 'games', my stories, my… peculiar quirks, and I think of you so much when you're not with me. I love you. I will respect your boundaries, but, if I may be honest, I don't think I am capable of casual trysts with you, any longer. I would like to move forward, to the next step, should you decide you're ready. Do you think, at this time, you would-- consider a committed affair, with someone like me?"

Jevil had been visibly nervous by this point; and Charlie already knew her answer, elated Jevil had asked her the question that had been on her mind for weeks. Charlie placed a hand on his, which had clenched to a fist, resting on his lap.

"That's-- probably the nicest way anyone's ever asked me to be their girlfriend."

Jevil released a nervous laugh, as Charlie let the tension ease a bit. She stood, pulling Jevil to his feet. By this point the moon was fully out. His eyes were bright and reflected the moon, and she pulled him close, looping her arms under his, unable to hold back her smile. She could almost feel his racing heart against her body as she spoke again.

"There's nothing more I would want right now than for you to ask me what you did; if you think you can put up with me, of course. And I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was running a little long, and Jevil dropped a bomb on Charlie, so really, telling Jevil about what's happening underground will happen in the next segment, there's a time and place for that stuff. Thanks for reading this and all your kind words and kudos. :) It means so much, even if you just read this far I appreciate it. Haha I swear there will be action action soon!


	16. Old friends you've never known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Good old characters - so glad they're here ;3; There isn't anything too special in this chapter, but enjoy nonetheless. And thank you so much for reading this far! I know it's getting to be a lot.

For a brief time, for this night, Charlie felt bliss, and the sensation of falling in love. Her little underdog prospered more than she could have ever dreamed. And they could really be together. How much time, energy, resources, had Charlie invested into her company?

How much sleep had Charlie lost, without a second thought of hesitation. How much physical training, to the point of tasting blood in her lungs, mental battles and short comings to face, resigning her own individuality, in favor of pledging her commitment to this mission? Jevil almost represented a physical representation of the years Charlie had married this new life. In the span of merely months, short of a year, Charlie had transformed, from an emotionless robot, ready to fight and die for her cause, to a metaphorical mess in love, in front of a small, elvish little man, who enjoyed the sound of bells, and making her laugh.

He was still Jevil- like in his demeanor, his joy, excitement, love, awakened Charlie from a sleep she didn't know she had been in. The last time Charlie had felt like herself, like this, had been too long. Jevil looked at the world with child-like wonder, and it was a trait Charlie hoped would never go away.

Night came and went, and reality brought the two back to earth, as Charlie was the first to awaken, her eyes opening at sunrise, a calm, quiet morning as her eyes calmly adjusted to the canopy above her bed. From on her back, Charlie rolled over, her hair about in a mess, to recognize Jevil next to her, out cold to the world with an arm around her. A kiss on his pointed ear, and Charlie stood, nude, reaching for a shirt to carelessly toss over herself and begin her day. Charlie checked the time on the clock on her wall, and reviled in her few hours before needing to leave, so she thought. A reach for her phone, and two missed calls were in her history, both from Jenna, early in the morning. Feelings, and a call to action returned in Charlie, as she slid the name and left the room, careful not to wake Jevil.

"Jenna! It's Charlie, I'm sorry I missed your call."

"No, it's okay. I knew you'd want to be the first in on this, and I think Molly is still alive."

Charlie stood in the hallway, outside her office door. 

"Are you sure?"

"We found some of her clothes and belongings by the entrance; unless someone else put them there."

"What the hell??"

"Yeah. Pop in and you can take a look. Did you talk to Jevil?"

"Uhhm, no. He's sleeping right now."

"OoooOOOOOohhhhh!! He's 'sleeping'?! You brought him over last night?!"

Charlie was silent.

"Is he…?" Jenna trailed off.

"Is he what?" Charlie embarrassingly hid her face, in spite of being alone.

"Nevermind. You might want to chat with Jevil, though, I think Scal wants you to go soon. He's got some new equipment he wants to send you with, I think you'll really like it."

"Ahhh, okay. Be there soon."

Charlie considered many factors, reactions, what ifs, to telling Jevil. It could be anti-climactic, he could be upset, outraged, worried, insist on coming with her, or he might have a PTSD episode and relapse. She rushed into the room and awoke Jevil with kisses, his pointed ears a good starting point as she roused him up for the day. Soon after, the two drove into town, while teleporting was a talent Jevil was blessed to have, Charlie insisted on driving him anyway, taking advantage of the chance to spend extra time together, and inform him of her plans for the day.

"So! I-- I wanted to let you know, I got a call from Jenna this morning, and have to do a little running around, I don't know when I'll be done with everything tonight, but it shouldn't be too late, and I can call you when I'm leaving the HMA building if that's okay? Or I guess you can meet me there, or whichever."

Jevil nodded. "That sounds delightful, I hope you complete everything you have set out to do. I'll take advantage of the extra time to finish my theories book I'm enjoying."

Charlie laughed. "Please, it's too early for math."

"Hee hee, oh, not to worry! I will save what I learn to share with you tonight."

Jevil let out a chuckle, and grasped Charlie's open hand. No harm in keeping him from knowing just one more day. Charlie looked ahead, unable to risk ruining their moment. They parted with a kiss for the day, as Jevil hopped out of Charlie's car by his ornate, stone apartment building, oddly fitting him. At the back of her mind, Charlie morbidly humored the idea, if it would be the last time she would see him. Granted, every time she took on something this big, Charlie always welcomed those dark ideas.

8:37am, and Charlie walked into Scal's office, a small group had been waiting for her. Jenna, Scal, a tall, bunny-like monster, who loomed over Charlie, and had arms almost as thick as her torso, as well as a few monsters she didn't recognize. A fish-like monster extended a hand, and Charlie took it.

"Hey! I'm officer Undyne -- I've been informed of your dilemma, and I'm tagging along with you to help out."

Charlie, completely taken aback by this news, and this monster's abrasive personality, scoffed, unable to help herself.

"Hah, really? Good to meet you, try to keep up."

Charlie winced as Undyne tightened her grip on Charlie's hand.

"Oh, I'll be doing a GREAT job of that, don't worry about me!"

Charlie almost responded more crass, until Scal approached Charlie, introducing another dinosaur in the room.

"Chuck -- morning. This is Alphys."

Charlie recognized the name, furrowing her brows.

"Ohh, hello. You're a teacher at the school by here, right?"

The short monster let out a small stutter, attempting to explain.

"Why-why yes! Well, I used to teach down the road, before they closed down and relocated the school, b-but I also have been dabbling a, uh, little in tech, for a while now..."

She trailed off a little, and Charlie waited for her to continue, wondering where this was going. Scal jumped into the conversation, a neat sleek box in his arms, setting it in the middle of them all on the desk. Charlie leaned in curiously as he opened it.

"Alphys does science tech, too. We go way back, I let her in on what's been going on, and she donated a few gadgets to help you."

Charlie nodded, a little hesitant. She opened a smaller box inside, holding what looked like contacts. She lit up.

"Ohhh! Are these kind of like cameras?" Charlie turned to Alphys, who nodded eagerly, as Undyne took a turn to examine them.

"Y-yes!! I-I figured, this 'thing' is so obscure, and minus the, er, hassle, of bringing camera gear, maybe we can get a good look this way."

"Aw hell yeah, we're like, agents!!"

Charlie, and the officer, peeked further in the box, on her tip toes, like a kid at Christmas. This was a dream. Scal spoke to Charlie as Undyne tried on a sleek, black helmet.

"Did Jevil tell you anything more than his reports presented?"

Charlie froze.

"I… didn't ask him. I didn't think it was a good time to talk to Jevil again about his experience."

Jenna spoke up to Charlie, as if no one else was in the room. "Did you at least tell him YOU were going underground?"

Scal, confused, looked at the two. "Would he care?"

Jenna giggled.

"I think his little heart would break if you didn't."

Charlie shot daggers with her eyes.

"Jenna, shut up."

Releasing an uncomfortable cough, Scal awkwardly continued, as Alphys continued to unpack the gear.

"What you do outside of this building is none of my business, Chuck. But I think we really should talk to him."

"I just didn't want to upset him or anything, you know? He's had a good track record up to this point, and I don't want him to have a bad episode, over telling us the same thing he's talked about already over and over with everyone."

"He's not a child. There's more than your pride on the line, here."

Charlie was silent at this.

"I will come back, and so will the others."

Scal nodded in agreement, before producing another small box, a light blue in color. Charlie recognized and immediately knew the contents inside, accepting the box. 

"If you get desperate. Try not to use it unless you really need to. You remember last time?"

"Barely."

Charlie responded with a shrug, and gave a small smile, waving the box before pocketing it and leaving to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things will start going off the rails pretty soon, for anyone hoping for that... ... :')


	17. The Second Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really deviating from Jevil for a short time, but he'll be around. :) I apologize for subjecting you to my love for horror and sci fi tech. It isn't fancy, but *shrug* I'm having fun. I have so many hopes for this story. <3

The dark, blue van approached the former school in just moments, pulling to the front entrance, and Charlie was the first to hop out, decked in a thicker, padded armored suit, a stark jet black, the one-piece outfit reaching to her mid neck, her head exposed, as Undyne, and a few humans followed, dressed in similar outfits. As they walked, Charlie took the opportunity to pull out her phone, sending a quick message before she reached a place she wouldn't be able to use it. Picking Jevil's name, she sent:

'Hey! I just wanted to tell you, I love you, and I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Have a good day. :)"

Charlie hit send, and ignored the chuckle of Undyne right behind her, as the dark hallways echoed the sounds of their boots. Upon turning the corner and approaching the entryway, Charlie immediately noticed differences than Charlie and Jevil had left it ages ago; it looked as though snow had been sifting and collected, an impossible feat, unless it snowed under the earth. Small crystals layered along the edge, trailing into the hallway.

"What the hell?" Undyne spoke, as Charlie stepped ahead to examine it, it looked blueish, almost pretty. One of the members in Charlie's group, Betty, spoke up. "Olsen, this wasn't here when my team left it last week."

Charlie stood, nodding. "Okay. I'm going to start recording now." Looking down at her wrist, she pressed a few buttons apart of her suit, and the bluetooth device in her ear lit up, faintly.

"Scal, you on?"

A voice spoke in her ear, confirming.

"Here. Alphys is also here. Turn on your contacts."

Doing as instructed, Charlie pushed another button on her wrist, and turned her head to the snow. Alphys popped up in her ear.

"Wooooah. That's-- something new."

"Any reason for this to happen?"

"I don't have a clue, I'm sorry." Alphys muttered. She sounded sincerely apologetic, and Charlie felt a pang of guilt for even asking.

"No, Alphys, don't be sorry." Charlie began her descent, her team right behind her, she spoke again to Alphys. "You're doing great, and I'm glad you're helping us. Thank you."

"O-okay! Grab some samples, and remember, your blue tooth will work no matter how far down you go. I amped it up, so we'll always stay in contact."

The former home of the darkeners looked vastly different than Charlie remembered. She was unable to hold back a sound of wonder; the underground looked like a snowy, crystallized cavern, layers of shiny rock and crystal in place of the softer earth she had known.

"Wow." Scal on the bluetooth called. One of the scouts reached a hand out to touch the sleek, beautiful surface of the wall, before grabbing a sharp tool, scraping a few layers off into a bag. The underground looked even darker than before, if that was possible. There was a faint glow still from the earth beneath them, but the team needed their flashlights, some of them applying their helmets and using the light source provided from there.

Erol, another human, maybe half a head taller than Charlie, tan skin and shaggy hair, approached her. "How did all of this-- get here? This wasn't here last time."

"I don't know, Erol. Keep it together. We'll find Molly, maybe the others, and I say we burn this place to the ground, personally."

"Yeah." Erol said more to himself than anyone, as he turned away. "This place is cursed."

They moved on, weapons drawn and at ease, occasionally noting the differences of the terrain, it looked completely crystalized, with drifts of snow here and there, like a moment captured in time that they had stumbled upon. Their descent was careful, meticulous, and mostly quiet, with the exception of Charlie and Undyne chatting over general topics, trying to keep the group alert, but level headed. The human scouts had been here already, and were unsettled.

They climbed down cliffs, and eventually entered the crimson, now crystal forest, and beyond a clearing Charlie, could see objects scattered across the ground. Undyne grabbed her arm before Charlie could investigate, her firm grip almost hurting Charlie. She whispered in Charlie's ear.

"I keep seeing something. Maybe my eyes are tricking me. But just so you know, there might be something following us."

Charlie drew her .45 glock on hearing this.

"You sure?"

Undyne nodded, and Scal's voice piped up in their ears.

"Stay close, everyone, there's something on the other side, I can't get a good look though, you're going to have to move in."

Charlie obeyed, and approached the foreign objects, unsure what she was looking at until someone behind her let out a loud gasp. Her mind then put it together as Alphys let out a small yelp over the bluetooth, seeing what she could.

"Get back, everyone!" Undyne yelled, and with Charlie, they moved closer, looking at the piles of meat. Charlie closed a fist over her mouth as Undyne grimaced.

"A human torso." Scal muttered.

Moving in, Charlie recognized the familiar ware in spite of the blood covering it, the outfit was much like her own. Scal's voice rang in her ear.

"Can you find ID or anything?"

"No." Said Charlie. "But, it's male. Shit. It may have been Todd."

From the corner of Charlie's eye, she could see the others were on high alert, looking around the crimson space, in case whatever did this returned, this space too was dark, almost too dark. Charlie pulled out a wallet from the side pocket of what was left of a bloody thigh, not too far from the torso.

"Todd Marks." she read on an ID.

"Dammit." Charlie heard Scal say over bluetooth.

In a span of a second, a deep, guttural scream reached the depths of Charlie's soul, who had been kneeling by the dismembered corpse until now, as she rose to her feet, gun drawn, aiming toward wherever the source of the noise came from. The scouts did the same, attempting to pinpoint the whereabouts of the sound, which in its entirety lasted 3 seconds.

"What the fuck?!" Undyne barked. "Stay close, everyone. "

They waited. Charlie couldn't see past the darkness of their space, beyond the "forest", or whatever this is now, visibility was impossible.

"Do you guys see anything?" Charlie muttered to bluetooth.

"N-no." Alphys responded. "Nothing. Oh God, stay in the light, though."

Charlie spun, gun up, until… just behind Erol, she could see it. In the span of a nanosecond, before Scal or Alphys could even say anything, she wondered if she could kill it before it did anything. It looked humanoid, it almost looked like-- Charlie lowered her weapon and called out.

"Molly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but we're getting somewhere. Thank you SO MUCH for reading. I will probably always say that in every chapter... .. ... :)


	18. His Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I'm lame but asdwejiowq :) Hope everyone is enjoying their Holiday season.

The group, one by one slowly turned toward Charlie's direction of sight, as did Erol, the flashlight from his gun illuminating the individual behind him; it wasn't Molly.

Before Erol could react, or realize what was behind him, his neck had been pierced straight through, and split entirely, with a dagger-like object, almost as thin as a needle. His neck released a fountain of blood, as the sharp object drew back into the individual's mouth, and Erol's limp body fell to the ground, his head rolling right off, and turned its attention to Charlie's team. The grotesque thing; perhaps human at one point based on the features, had a permalayer of ooze on it, as if the skin was rotting right off. The eyes were a solid grey, with a slight glow to them, veiny, human face and standing at the average height of a human, under 6 feet tall, it looked emaciated and its mouth had been hanging open, Erol's blood now dripping from it. Alphys screamed over Charlie's earpiece.

Undyne was the first to react, cleverly pulled out her shotgun before asking any questions, and let loose a round onto the beast, who fell back from the impact, and released another scream, it sounded like a man, who had let out every emotion he had ever kept inside. The others quickly pushed back as Undyne reloaded, and Charlie let off a few rounds herself at the beast that was now on the ground.

It quickly was to its feet, and on all fours, leaped right over them, to at first evade Charlie thought, until it jumped another scout, who was now screaming. Charlie, running, let off more rounds on the back of the beast, and it responded with a toss of her scout straight at her, which Charlie leaped out of the way of, just barely. Her knife, running in at 10 inches, was now out, along with her gun, as she stood off with this thing.

It stopped, about 3 yards away, and with a tilt of its head forward, Charlie ceased fire for a moment, anticipating its next move. There were pieces of hair from its scalp, and Charlie couldn't help but pick up details; the skin it still had told secrets, including what Charlie deduced was a real nose ring in its deteriorating nasal area. It stared at Charlie, as the cogs seemed to turn in its head, it grabbed Charlie around the neck and lifted her into the air above its head, and Undyne gave a yell as Charlie called out in surprise.

"Molly?!"

Charlie, from the air, felt her body slam into the ground from the strength of this true monster, a loud thud deafening and causing Charlie to see stars. Her eyesight acclimated as she heard Scal yelling something over the blue tooth, and noticed the creature lean in to inspect Charlie further, hovering just inches above her.

"It's…. It's Charlie. Do you remember me?" Charlie quietly asked, desperate to at least stall the creature before it decided to rip her in half. The creature crawled back from Charlie, and was shot again, thrown to the ground from the impact of a shotgun.

"Jesus!!" Charlie screamed, as the creature turned to Undyne's direction, letting out another shriek before leaping into the darkness, disappearing entirely. Charlie pulled herself to her feet as Undyne ran over and helped her up, everyone heard Scal on their earpiece.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah." Undyne reported, moving to the scout that had been thrown at Charlie earlier, who was barely conscious.

"You should regroup and evacuate; now."

Charlie furrowed her brows at this.

"That was Molly."

"We don't know that." Scal retorted. "I saw it too, Charlie, we all did. Whatever that is, it isn't Molly, at least not anymore. Forget the previous team, we're going to have to figure something else out with this place."

She looked ahead at the group, wildly chattering and beginning to withdraw and head back, then at the fresh corpse.

"Erol…" She muttered at the decapitated corpse.

Jenna's voice perked up in Charlie's ear. "Charlie, I think Jevil mentioned something like this in one of his sessions. Ask him when you get out."

Charlie turned back from her team, too look on ahead, recounting her memories beyond the changed environment.

Scal spoke. "I'm calling him now."

"What?! No!!" Charlie barked. Scal began to say something argumentative, when Undyne screamed behind Charlie.

"Charlie!! Watch out!"

She turned around in time to feel a hand over her mouth and head, grasping her forward as she instinctively grabbed at the hand to free herself. Alphys' voice shrieked, and Charlie heard a name.

"Gaster?!"

The pale, thin man, almost to the height of the new Molly, leaned in, a grip tightening around Charlie as he spoke softly, touching her now sweating forehead with his. The mystery man, now revealed, contained his familiar hollow features Charlie knew too well, as he greeted her like an old friend, in spite of the hand over her mouth almost breaking her entire face.

"Well, haven't I just missed you, my dear. Have you been taking good care of my little fool?"


	19. Indoctrinating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster!!! So this definitely isn't cannon, but meh, it's fun to write anyway :')

Her heart jumped to her throat at the mention of Jevil. The hollow smile widened, until Charlie pulled out her knife, frantically and clumsily attempting to stab him right where she assumed ribs would be, kicking him in the chin as he released her. Charlie leaped back, then forward with her knife again, as Gaster reached out a hand, and Charlie was lifted into the air by her shoulders, desperately trying to wrench herself away.

"Charlie!" Scal yelled. "Throw your knife! Aim for the open eye!"

Obeying, Charlie chucked it with a force, landing right in the spot she hoped, falling to the ground as Gaster bent over to wretch. She aimed to run past him, noticing she was completely alone. Undyne, her scouts, even Erol's body, everyone was gone. They were in a vacuum of-- something. There was an environment, a ground, and a signal, since Charlie could still hear the others over blue tooth. She couldn't be far, but her senses were now completely askew.

"W-what?" Charlie dumbfoundedly stopped, before turning to face her assailant, who straightened his back calmly, recovering from her assault.

"Charlotte…" He spoke, with love, arms open. Charlie pulled out her gun and bent her knees slightly, planting her feet.

"Stop! I said stop right there!"

The man obeyed, more to humor Charlie, placing his hands patiently behind his back, as if waiting for a child to finish their tantrum. There was no light beyond their immediate space together, just feet away.

"Charlie, what are you doing?! Leave!" Scal yelled. Charlie's head was swimming. She ignored him.

"W-who are you? Really? You're no knight."

The man laughed, genuine joy in his voice.

"I am a knight of a sort."

"You're lying."

"Charlotte, I'm the one that was made for you; for everyone here. You just don't realize it, yet."

"Stop talking cryptic." Charlie growled, cocking her gun. Gaster raised his hands, open.

"Look at me. Am I armed?"

"You don't have to be, I know that. You-you…" Charlie swayed unnervingly, both eyes on him.

"Yes… my dear--"

"Where's Molly? What did you do to her?"

Gaster inquisitively held his chin with his hand, pondering how to answer her question. He slowly tilted his head forward, his arms raised.

"Oh, barely a thing. I found her when she was low, quite low, and alone. No one around to help, she called to me, my dearest Charlotte. She opened her soul to me, just as the Jester did, and I listened to them both, and her wish. Think of me, almost like a genie, if that helps you." He chuckled. "You are something beautiful, aren't you? There's no need for fear, I am your friend."

"You are NO friend of mine. Stay back." Charlie ordered. Gaster, in spite of his inability to physically emote, almost frowned.

"Ah. My sweet, you must be heated over the little fool you saved."

"Shut up." Charlie could just pull the trigger now, just be over with it. But it wouldn't be over, deep down, she knew. Scal and Alphys' voices were distant, quiet, like whispers in her ear.

"Charlotte, it's a fact. I had so few successful experiments, I failed so often. Until I came in contact with the Jester. I stumbled here from a place your mind wouldn't understand, I can't even remember how long ago now, and Jevil found me. I merely opened his mind's eye. He became more than I ever hoped; and then… and then there's you." He turned to face Charlie from his memory.

"I have to wonder, how many bones would you have to break, before you stop moving?"

Charlie edged back at this, unable to pull her trigger still, unable to turn away. She felt entranced, beyond her body able to move inches as he approached.

"Oh, relax, relax. I don't mean your body, Charlotte. I mean a mental conditioning."

Charlie's ear picked up Jevil's name over blue tooth, mentioned by Alphys, but there was no distinct sentence Charlie could have made out. "How can we rebuild you into something, even better than what you are now? If that even possible?" Gaster stopped walking, and Charlie did as well, too afraid to tear her eyes off him.

"I've watched you, Charlotte…" Gaster said with a quiet glee. "I've watched you for so long, now. One by one, you set free everyone, everyone below. Aren't you just clever?" Gaster placed his hands together, speaking with a deep, slow voice. "Your father, he would have been very proud of you."

Charlie blinked. "How do you know…. About…?"

"I know more about you, more than anyone does. You opened your soul ages ago. My despair in losing the fool, replaced when I came in contact with you, for the first time, before."

There were screams and voices over the bluetooth still, but they sounded like hundreds of people talking, rather than the few from before. Gaster, from being 10 feet away, to 10 centimeters away, grabbed the arm holding her gun, wrenching it tight until she released it. Charlie let out a yell of pain.

"Charlotte-- let's take a trip. You and I. Let's see how you snap, and let's make you stronger from it."

Charlie looked up at Gaster, who, had gripped her arm up until this point, dropped her suddenly, into some void, a darkness, a darkness Jevil told her about, a darkness that would visit his own dreams, a darkness Charlie hadn't ever expected to visit herself. Consciousness was lost, beyond fading voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're like me you're just waiting for Jevil to come back. If I could I would just write fluff and cuddles all the time - he seems like a cuddly bean. But, life isn't always fluff and cuddles, sadly. <3


	20. A shock to the system

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah ;3; thank you for the kudos. This story is getting a little long - my apologies. Thank you for reading up to this point- we've really deviated from Deltarune characters a bit, but I promise this chapter, and the next, will be the only chapter that focuses on mainly Charlie, it's just a helpful way to illustrate her back story...

Charlie's mind, leaving the abyss of sleep, began to feel the pangs of her body come back to her. She was still in her suit, in spite of Charlie's eyes being closed still, just from the feeling of her body, she was leaning against something, on her knees. She groaned, feeling almost drunk from how heavy her sleep was, and voices came back to her head, amazingly, though she couldn't make sense of any of it at first in her dreary state.

"Hello?" She called out, as if she had been asleep for days, trying to blink her eyes open. Alphys' voice was the first she could hear.

"Oh my god, you're alright! Y-you've been out for hours! Can you hear me okay?"

Charlie opened her eyes to her knees, she was leaning against an old, dead tree. Thank god; she was back outside, somehow. Charlie, in her suit, a little bruised, began to rise to her feet, very slowly, she felt as if she had slept for days.

"Hi, Alphys." She inhaled the air; it was different, she wasn't sure how. Charlie, eyes hazy still, began to look at her surroundings, unsure of her location.

"Uhm… do you know where I am?"

"I-I've been trying to find you, you're nowhere on my map. The suit should give me some coordinates soon, but right now I can't get anything. I can still see what you're seeing. I don't recognize this place."

"Charlie, it's Scal." Spoke the voice, he was slightly panicked. Charlie was still out of it but cued in to the information, leaning a hand against the tree, staring at it. "Listen, stay where you are. I've almost got a reading on my monitor."

Charlie pulled at the moss, staring at it.

"Jevil's here…" spoke Alphys, almost solemnly. "He wants to talk to you."

"Not now." Charlie responded, a wave of panic rising in her, the familiarity of the area becoming too much. "Alphys…"

"Charlie, you need to talk to him."

Charlie's eyes turned to the grey sky, swirling above her head, a storm brewing. Thunder could be heard, and Scal noted this.

"What am I seeing? It's perfect weather outside."

Charlie was silent for a moment, staring at the house now in her sight.

"He must have tossed you somewhere far outside. Hang tight-- what are you doing?" Scal asked, as Charlie began to walk toward the house.

"No good deed goes unpunished…" Charlie spoke.

"What?" Scal asked.

Charlie fell to her knees, overwhelmed, grasping at her head.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Scal repeated, as Charlie pulled herself up onto the stairs, and onto her feet.

"I know where we are. I'm not in a new place." Charlie looked at the mail box. The Olsens. Charlie took the stairs, seeing a traditional, southern porch, open, deteriorating.

"I almost forgot about that porch swing."

Alphys piped in, as Charlie looked on at the door, for what felt like hours. "J-Jevil says don't open the door, Charlie."

"I HAVE to."

A new voice, that Charlie wasn't sure if she'd ever hear again, rang in her ears, like music, a beacon.

"My Charles, wait, I beg you." Jevil spoke. "I… I know exactly what this is. You've told me, in so many bad dreams you've had, I know the details nearly as well as you do. You can wait outside, and this will clear over soon. He can't make these visions last too long, wait it out, and you'll return to our plane of existence, and I can come get you. But I can't reach you in a memory."

Charlie grabbed her arms, in front of the door.

"He wants you to break." Jevil's high voice always was lyrical, like a song. "Your lowest moment."

"Yeah." Charlie hugged herself tighter.

"You've spent almost 10 years mourning. Pull back, don't let him win."

Her fist opened, and reached for the handle.

"I just… want to see him one more time."

Scal bellowed.

"It's a memory, it's not real. You can't change anything, Charlie!"

"Maybe I can save him this time."

"It isn't your job to save him!" Scal argued, as she heard Jevil weep in her ear.

"Dad!" Charlie nearly broke open the door, to a home, a home lit barely, a home she knew too well. She stood in the doorway, her mind racing as adrenaline that motivated her to carry on. Cries were heard in the living room, and after hesitation, Charlie moved to revisit the memory, stepping into a room of a TV with static, loudly churning the noise of static, as Charlie stared into an empty playpen, covered in blood. Her body shook. But the cries carried on regardless. Charlie felt herself gag, and turned back toward the stair case, toys were everywhere, scattered about the neglected home.

"Dad," she called while staring ahead. "I'm home…" as she turned, her vision blurring as her breathing became shallow, preparing for this moment. A moment that could change, it could be different this time. "It's me."

She crept up the stairs, to another voice sobbing. The rug across the stairs were dusty, and muffled her boots, creaking loudly under her weight. She stopped to look at pictures hanging on the wall, a girl, looking about 13; Charlie, her hair to her shoulders, blonde and curled. She had a huge grin as she played in the dirt, wearing an oversized sweater with jeans and blue wellies, laughing with a baby, also wearing wellies, in a dress covered in dirt. The dust covered the photo, but Charlie could see it clearly, she was silent, and her breathing was ragged.

Another cry, louder this time, came from upstairs, drawing Charlie's attention from the photo, she ascended, in a soothing voice, almost child-like, she called out to the darkness. "Hey Dad, it's me, it's okay! Just-- I'm here. Don't cry…" Charlie felt her voice crack, as she reached the top of the stairs, the dark, dusty stairs, old belongings of Charlie's scattered across the hallway, the sound of a baby crying over the sound of the second voice, while her blue tooth had long been silenced, but she was sure they were trying to reach her. A sliver of light from her parents' bedroom, around the corner of the hallway, caught Charlie's attention, and she approached, slowly pushing the door opening to a sight Charlie had buried deep in her memories, that she almost felt so far disassociated from. Across the bedroom, there was an older man, looking in his 40s, sitting at a dirty desk near his unkempt bed, shooting up. He was tall, with dirty blonde hair, he looked lean and frail. There was silence for a moment as Charlie processed what she was seeing. The man caught Charlie's eye, who immediately stepped away, and he rose from his desk to approach her.

"Charlie!!" He screamed, and Charlie jumped. 

"I-I.." Charlie looked at her hands.

"What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be at school! You weren't-- Why are you here?!"

Charlie fell silent for a moment, forgetting she was speaking to nothing more than a memory. "Dad-- I wanted to work it out this time. We can work through it."

Her father pushed Charlie aside, as the baby cries grew louder, and he ran downstairs before Charlie could stand, sprinting after him as she rose again to her feet, desperate.

"No! Stop! Dad! It's okay! It's me! It's me! Please!" She stopped halfway down the stairs, crumbling. Her grip on the rail was the only thing keeping her standing before she flew down the stairs.

"I can't lose you again! Please don't do this!" She shouted, tripping as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She jumped to her feet, and Charlie could hear the sound of her father sobbing again, muttering. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. I'm so sorry." Charlie manically charged into the front living room again. "You're not listening! Don't do this! Please! Please don't go!"

Stepping into the living room, Charlie's eyes filled with the vision again of the gun in her father's hand, moving into his mouth before Charlie could move her hands, she reached out, screaming, before hearing a gunfire and instinctively covering her face from the spray of matter. She fell to her knees, eyes shut tight, screaming.

The body of her father lay feet in front of her, all over again, missing half of his head, his brains and blood covering Charlie, as she stared on at her now dirty hands. The TV was still running, static churning. She crawled forward to the body, attempting to reach for one of the bigger parts of the brains, as if to rebuild him. Seconds passed of this, as the body near her suddenly twitched, alerting Charlie, but not enough to truly care or move, exhausted and finished, mentally. She stared into the space, like a shell, incapable of speaking, reacting, thinking, ready for any fate to come next. There was no point. She spoke, to anyone who could hear her.

"I'm so sorry…" She bellowed, every pent up emotion spilling out as rage, as she punched the ground. "I didn't mean to."

The body spazzed, and broke itself into a stance, almost growing as it twitched and grew muscles; a head, a mouth, facing Charlie as this transpired. The body had finished transforming, it's jaw unhinged and teeth sharpened, not really looking like a human anymore, it grasped the now limp Charlie with one hand, lifting her and throwing her through glass out the window, she could feel the glass cut into her body, as she her body plummeted into the black void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your time reading this. :')


	21. Breathe, and stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!! Thank you thank you thank you. I am endlessly grateful for your love and support. I never expected such a welcoming community. This year has been weird and hard, and this outlet has kept me going. :D Thank you. <3

Her next memory, Charlie felt herself inhale deeply, the feeling of comfort and surrounded in soft-ness. Her eyes winced from the white as she opened them, until her mind assembled for her that Charlie was in a hospital room. Her eyes tried to open more, in spite of the headache digging into her mind. She shifted in the bed, until realizing she wasn't alone, Jevil, who had been reading a book, turned to her, who had been sitting beside her, now overjoyed, over dramatically tossing the book across the room.

"Charles!" He exclaimed, and Charlie felt her head would explode at the sound of his voice. Forgetting any rules of PDA, Jevil instantly assaulted Charlie, like an over excited dog, holding her close and awkwardly, burying his face into her neck. Charlie held in her yelp of pain to allow him to have this moment, until she heard Undyne yell. "She just broke her shoulder can you not?!"

Charlie sat up fully by this point, confused at the pain she was feeling, and her location, looking around to see familiar faces and forgetting from where she had met some of them, aside from Jevil, who was compliant and held her hand. She groaned.

"Jesus, was I at a party or something last night?"

Jevil gave her a worried look, then turned to Undyne, the woman who had been in a chair across her bed against the wall, to share a moment of silence, as if preparing for something to say. She stood to her feet, looking at Charlie.

"You… Do you remember anything from… the past day or two?"

Charlie blinked, her eyes still in pain from the blinding white room. She grumbled.

"No, but I smell alcohol… I just, uh…" Charlie trailed off.

Jevil gave a sweet smile, holding her hand with both of his.

"Hee hee, maybe that's for the best!"

Charlie winced, unsure how to react. Undyne sighed, Charlie strained her overtired mind.

"The last thing I remember… I was, uhhhmm, with a group of people, it was dark. Can you… refresh my memory? Please?" She had turned to Jevil, who was in his jester attire again, and he had turned to Undyne, looking up at her from Charlie, unsure what to say. Undyne tensed her shoulders.

"Why… don't I get us some coffee? I'll be right back. That'll wake you right up." 

The two were alone now, and Charlie leaned into her bed, feeling more comfortable with the present company with her. Jevil was silent for a few moments, as Charlie gazed at him for a recollection, hoping something would dawn on her on her own. Charlie scooted over on the bed, patting the empty space next to her, smiling at Jevil, who returned the emotion, perking up at the invitation. He crawled next to Charlie, interlacing their arms around each other, conscious of Charlie's nearly broken limb. His eyes filled with tears, and Charlie felt a pang of guilt.

"We don't have to talk about it right now, I don't want to make you cry." Charlie pulled Jevil close. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Jevil gave a chuckle, shaking back his tears. "Oh, Charles, you're a true hero! You don't remember, but you saved miss Molly. So much happened, and-- and it was frightening. And I thought you-- I just wish you would have told me, is all." Jevil's sweet expression soured a little. "You went below, to that horrid place you freed us from, you truly saved me from, you went back, and you didn't tell me."

Charlie's hand covered her mouth, memories rebuilding at this, as she looked into Jevil's watered eyes. She sat up, urgent, trying to process as if it had just happened. Jevil's arms remained around Charlie, as if afraid she would fly away from him.

"You went below, where -he- was; I hope you don't remember it all. I would have followed you. I should have known, I could have protected you."

Charlie's hand covered her entire face at this, exasperated, but in need of defending herself.

"I was trying to protect you. I'm sorry."

"Yes. And it cost you dearly."

There was silence, as Charlie relived it all, her spare hand slowly gripping tighter and tighter on the white sheets, in the course of maybe a minute, rage returning to her body.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"I know what's happening in your mind."

"I think of them both every day."

"You were so young, Charles. You're still so young. The weight of the world sits on you."

Charlie took a breath, as Jevil's soft, high voice, spoke quietly. He spoke like a poet.

"When I first… was truly free, from the illusion 'he' made for me, I was truly free, and, like many, many others, I could see the world in a new light, Charles. I've come from such a funny place, you know. Your example, your hope, it drives me. You held my hands, and walked me outside, under the sun. It changed me, and you did that. You helped change me, forever."

Her hand released the sheets, as Charlie turned her gaze from the wall and her memories, to Jevil. He moved a hand to her still slightly matted hair, playing with a few ringlets. The door was kicked open, and Undyne stepped in, giving everyone a near fatal heart attack, carrying a tray of hot beverages.

"Hey! Are we all awake?! And cheerful?" She beamed, then changing her expression to a smug grin noticing the two.

"Oh, you're still 'catching up'. I'll just set this here don't mind me."

She placed the drinks by Charlie's bed, as Charlie gave her a slanted, raised eyebrow expression. Undyne bowed out, not before muttering. "Call me we should talk soon Chuck."

Charlie released a sigh, sitting up a little more in the bed away from Jevil as she attempted to rub the hangover from her head as Jevil sat next to her, who clearly had more to say. He had shook away the tears, thankfully.

"You, ALL of you, give me too much credit, Jevil."

"You funny girl, hee, not at all. In a world where everything was a constant state of darkness, and life was stagnant, you found us, and you found me. And if you are half as proud of yourself, as everyone is of you, you will realize, you never needed to blame yourself for that day, a day of tragedy, a day out of your control."

Charlie's face gave a small smile, eyelids heavy, as Jevil hesitantly leaned in towards her. He was still shy about initiating affection, and Charlie found that quality charming and adorable. She finished the lean and kissed him, softly, moments passing as she felt Jevil's lips and tongue. They pulled away, and she laid back against the pillow, slowly. She smiled up at Jevil.

"So weird-- it's been seven years, you know."

"I do know. Indeed, indeed."

Jevil leaned his head onto her shoulder, the good one fortunately, an arm around her waist. Charlie continued her observation, her hangover pounding, but she was thankful she could focus.

"Maybe… if that day hadn't happened, I wouldn't be who I am… I guess."

"And who you are, dearest Charles-- is wondrous."

There was still more to talk about between them, and as the beams of light peered into the window, just beyond the stark, white bed, Charlie sat on Jevil's compliments, and words. She absent-mindedly stroked his pointed ears as she stared on at her memories, recent and forever ago, in a perspective more objectively. All the success, all the praise, it shriveled the darkness in her heart for a short time. In trying to run from the past, Charlie hadn't realized how closely she had merged herself to it all along. She wanted to desperately turn the attention, and concern, to Jevil.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked. Jevil gave a toothy grin, along with that chuckle she knew well. He propped his head onto his hand, supported by his elbow, an arm still resting around Charlie. He maintained eye contact with Charlie has he spoke again.

"I am, now. You're here, and safe. I'm joyous. But-- I don't know what I'll do if you do something like that again-- at least without informing me. Please, I reiterate, please, don't fib to me again."

Charlie had grown increasingly uncomfortable as his tone took on a serious note, Charlie hadn't heard it often. She felt scolded.

"Okay."

"Charles, can you promise?"

"I-- didn't want you to…"

"Ahh- relapse. Regress. Fall back. I don't certainly want that, either. That would indeedy complicate my state of life, and goal toward healthy living, and hinder our dynamic. While I understand, and respect your intention, you made a wrong choice. And lying can have worse repercussions, than being open. I will support your ventures, and help you, as you've helped me for so long. But, I need no lies between us. Can you promise me that?"

There was a moment, and Charlie nodded.

"I promise, no more lying."

The tone took a softer turn soon after, and exchanges of kisses were made sleepily, discussing the scientist from another realm, each other, deviating to sweet topics of Jevil's new interests, the upcoming Holidays, and what they meant, as the two tucked into each other's arms for another well needed rest, and a hope to visit each other in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) I might add some more Jevil smut soon if that's okay just because I'm a terrible person I am so sorry Toby Fox.


	22. An air of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaaaaaah okay, it's been so long since I've updated, and I've had a few chapters in queue for a while, with holidays and commissions, and work, just no time. Yay adult life :)
> 
> As tempting as it is to just upload them ALL at once I'm sure it's better to do one every other day. Haha thanks for popping by to read!

The weather outside had grown cold, occasional hints of sunlight attempting to fight through the grey. This area of the world seldom snowed beyond a few inches, and Charlie stared at her shallow boot prints, standing outside of her home, perhaps standing in place for several minutes now as she gazed at the indentation of her feet. A slow, heavy breath escaped her nose, peeking over a scarf, her blonde curls tucked away into a winter hat. Charlie's hands trembled as they shook in fists. Her phone rang, and in spite of the cold, Charlie stayed immobile, and answered the phone.

"Hey -- you get the results yet?" Charlie asked.

"Y-Yes!" Alphys' voice was on the other line. "Molly's blood tests came with traces of something foreign, I'm calling it Incog. Really uncreative, but just because we still don't know what it is."

Charlie, in spite of the elements, sat directly in the snow at this, cross legged. Her heart beat rapidly, as Alphys spoke again.

"We-we think she's okay, it reminds me a little bit of the magic monsters have, which is really rare. I don't see monsters with it, let alone humans ever. It, uh, doesn’t seem to be affecting her cognitive function, or her social skills, we've kept her under watch for a few days, now."

Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing the cloud of her air to trail out slowly.

"Okay. Are you going to let her out soon?"

"I-I think Scal wants to, he doesn't seem worried. I want to run a few more tests…"

"I hear you."

There was a slight pause, and Charlie could hear Alphys' concern on the other end.

"I don't have a good feeling about it. About letting her go, but I've been a teacher for so long, all of this feels weird, so, maybe I'm being paranoid."

Charlie laughed, her head in her hand, other hand still holding the phone to her ear.

"Alphys, I've been at this stuff for years, and nothing ever feels normal. You're doing great though."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah…"

Charlie wanted to say more. So many more questions. She should say more.

"Sometime we should hang out. Have a movie night or something."

"Oh!! R-Really?!"

Charlie stood up, relief filling her body at this attempt to help someone.

"Yeah, I think I'd really like that. Let's do it soon, okay? I gotta pop off."

"S-sure! Thanks! Talk to you later! Maybe I'll text if that's okay!"

Charlie laughed again, her feet finally moving.

"Sounds like a plan, see ya."

Charlie clicked the phone off, and looked at the call history with guilt, layered with concern for Molly, and Alphys. Charlie stared at Alphys' number.

"Gaster…" Charlie spoke. "What is that…?"

With a shaking breath, Charlie gripped her phone tightly.

"I'll ask her again, sometime."

Scrolling down her phone history, she smiled at Jevil's name that was scattered throughout, which Charlie had always attended to, but so many others whom had tried to reach out to Charlie, especially after her experience, were left untouched and ignored, mostly Seam. Charlie had become decent friends with Seam since first meeting him a year ago now, and word surely got around as to what happened last time Charlie went below ground, judging by the 7 missed calls from Seam from the past week since the incident. Beyond interacting with Jevil and popping by the office for her own tests and meetings, she hadn't the desire to leave her home at all. Charlie felt good about how she interacted with Alphys, maybe she should keep up this momentum. She hovered her finger over Seam's name for a moment before clicking it, allowing it to ring as she aimlessly walked around her property, acres to see for miles. She stared off as Seam answered.

"Charlie! There you are! Good evening, my friend."

Feeling ashamed, Charlie gave a nervous noise, attempting a chuckle.

"Ahh, hey! I'm sorry I've been ghosting you. I just wanted to return your call, let you know I'm okay."

"Thank you for doing so, thank you. I hope you don't mind my intruding, are you sure you're okay?"

Charlie stopped walking, and she didn't know how to answer honestly.

"I don't really know, but saying yes seems like the right thing to say."

"Being strong seems the right route, doesn't it? But, it's okay if you're not okay."

"Haha, yeah. I guess. I've been sleeping a lot."

"Are you busy tonight, miss Charlie? Why don't you come by my home, and just talk for a short time?"

Charlie looked up, brows furrowing at this proposition.

"I'm not sure, Seam…"

"Hehe, I don't believe Jevil would mind. It may do you some good sharing your lamentations with someone besides him. And I can hear your voice shaking. You sound in a different state than what you tell me. I'd really enjoy your company."

Charlie hadn't noticed her voice was quivering, no tears, but she cleared her throat uncomfortably, and on a dime, she turned back toward the direction of her home.

"Well…"

"If it makes you more comfortable, Jevil is more than welcome."

"Oh, it isn't that. I'd probably have more fun hanging out with you without him, honestly. Yeah, I'll pack a backpack and come over. Can you text me your address?"

Charlie heard Seam laugh on the other end.

"Charlie, you know I don't text."

She scoffed, and after retrieving her information needed, wandered inside, collected a few activities she wasn't sure she would need, a bottle of wine she wasn't sure she would open, texted Jevil her plans she wasn't sure about having, and Charlie hopped in the car, speeding out of her sanctuary back to the people.


	23. Cookies and Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :x I should stop getting ideas for this, it's going to be like 50 chapters by this point. I am so sorry. Haha.
> 
> Would you guys be good with another NSFW/pointless smut chapter? I have one in queue, but I don't wanna be the guy that just constantly posts smut haha, granted, most of us here are probably looking for exactly that, aren't we? :P
> 
> I'm posting this public hence why I'm asking for input :) Everyone here is constructive and kind, so I trust all of your opinions. <3

Charlie heard her phone buzz a few times on her drive, texts coming in that she couldn't check, as she pulled up into an open parking lot a sleek, old warehouse-type building, that had been converted to post-modern style apartments, had Seam not lived here, Charlie bet Jevil would love this place. As she climbed out of the car, she finally read her texts, all from Jevil.

"Hello, my sweet. Are you sure about these plans tonight?"

Charlie smiled as she scrolled through the other messages he had sent right after.

"If you're not in a good place, I can come to you. I'm almost done with my studies."

"I mean, you're welcome to hang out with whomever, I admittedly feel strange about this meetup, however. But that's nothing to do with you."

"I know this week has been hard. I love you."

"Just let me know where you'd like me to be tonight. I'm more than happy to be there."

Charlie had stepped inside the building by this point, strolling past the elevator to the stairs, beginning her ascent to the 4th floor, slowly, as she texted back. She wrote:

"Awe, I think I've held you back from your books and everything this week. Seam's a good friend, and I think I need some sort of outing tonight that isn't a burden to you. I won't be there for long, and I'll call you when I'm out."

The elevator doors opened in front of her, and Charlie stepped out onto dark red carpet, it almost looked like a hotel. She strolled down the hallway, ornate lanterns protruding from the wall that she admired, until Charlie found room 438, hesitantly knocking on the dark brown door. The dark, patchy cat opened the door, grinning. His form easily loomed over Charlie, though he still had one button eye, he looked well stitched, and overall looked healthier and colored, if that was logic to Charlie. As if the sun had brightened his fur, somehow. He beamed as Charlie stood on her tip toes to give him a hug.

"Hello, hello! My dear friend. I'm elated you decided to pay me a visit."

Charlie smiled, shrugging.

"It's long overdue. I'm sorry."

"Don’t be, don't be, please, come in."

Charlie obeyed, and cautiously stepped inside, greeted with the smell of warm, sweet pastries. She removed her shoes as Seam took her coat and bag. Charlie spoke up.

"I brought wine, I wasn't sure if we'd want it, but it's here either way."

"Thank you. I have cookies in the oven. And a queue of documentaries up."

Charlie giggled, and followed Seam through his eccentric home. The layout of the apartment was traditional, a small parlor upon walking in, with a few lounge chairs, and in the next room was the lounge area, with a TV hanging against the wall. Seam wasn't completely lost in time, fortunately. Charlie walked up to one of the several paintings hanging nearby, the lounge area contained a window leading into the kitchen, where Seam had rushed in to check on their treats. He noticed Charlie staring, and called out.

"You like that one, don't you? You look at it every time you're here."

"It's cool, I just like getting lost in it."

There was what Charlie's mind could interpret as a field, of some sort, if it were made of reflective glass, bouncing the images of tiny, fairy like people dancing from the dark, purple/red sky. It was a style of realism, and the detail of the small people dancing among each other were impressive, and the number in the painting were vast.

"I forgot to tell you last time you were here, Jevil made that one."

Charlie turned to him in the window, mouth agape.

"What?? You're lying."

"Haha, I am not. I made him write his name at the time he made it, years ago. I'm surprised you didn't see it last time you looked at it."

Charlie stared at the huge, gold J at the bottom left corner of the piece.

"J could be anyone. He REALLY made this? He's shown me his drawings. I knew he painted, but damn."

Seam walked into the room, two glasses of the dark red wine in his hands, he offered it to Charlie, who accepted it.

"Yes, he is incredibly intelligent, beyond that silly personality of his…" Seam trailed off, before asking.

"Has he been alright, lately?"

Charlie nodded, and the two took a seat at the large, slate blue loveseat. She took a sip of wine before speaking.

"Jevil's been doing good. He's been obsessed with space science lately. I don't know the official term, he would know. But he's really been into that, and I think that focus has been helpful for him. I'm really proud of him."

"Oh wonderful. I know you always feel the need to defend him, I never wish anything ill on him. He was a different individual when he was put away, and my little friend sounds like he's really turned around, and I'm happy for him."

She shrugged in her oversized sweater, holding the glass with both hands.

"I invited him over, but you know how that goes."

"Oh yes. He likes to hide. Which is alright. We can't beg for people to be in our lives. I think he wants to put that chapter of his life behind him, and I may be apart of that, sad to say."

"I'm sure he'll talk to you sometime. He just needs a little time."

"Perhaps. I've just kept that painting I guess as a reminder to myself of our friendship, and what we used to have. He's probably forgotten he even made it."

Charlie gave a sad smile, leaning back into the seat. The kitchen let out a ring, and Seam stood.

"Oh, that's for us. I'll be just a moment."

Charlie smiled as Seam left the room, and turned, pulling her phone out and snapping a few photos of the painting. She grinned at the images she took, before pocketing it as Seam walked in with a plate of cookies, and a deck of cards, along with a few other items. Charlie leaned forward, excited.

"Ooooo magic?"

"Haha, I think that would be good for the itinerary."

He swished his wrist, and the deck of cards flew, gracefully, toward the table in front of Charlie, one stacking on the other as they trailed behind the next. Charlie waved her hand around the cards as they glided, fascinated. Seam laughed, taking his seat once more.

"I told you, it's magic. I don't mean illusion."

"Yeah, it just seems so wild."

"And a partner that can shape-shift isn't so farfetched?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, shuffling the cards, grinning.

"He almost never does it. Which is probably for the best. He would scare people."

Laughing, the two agreed to a game of war, and they stacked their cards against each other, stealing the opponent's card when theirs was the higher number. The game lasted a while, as Charlie enjoyed their sci fi documentary playing in the background. Seam shifted the topic after a short time.

"Perhaps what we have underground is aliens."

Shrugging, Charlie absentmindedly replied.

"Maybe. It's freaky down there, at least. Aliens would be cool."

"Have you been holding yourself together alright? In all honesty."

Charlie held a card in her hand from her deck, unable to look up to meet Seam's gaze.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to ask. I just never knew you lost family like that. Though I never thought to ask, either."

Charlie looked up at Seam, giving a relaxed smile.

"It's really been a long time, so it doesn't get to me much. It was-- just surreal."

"Do you remember, how old you were?"

Seam set down his cards for the moment to take a sip himself from his glass, and Charlie did the same, holding the glass and speaking before drinking from it.

"Yeah. Fourteen."

Staring off in the distance, Charlie listened to Seam speak, listening and not all at once.

"I… heard little. I wasn't told much. I've never heard of magic to create an illusion of bringing back the dead."

She scoffed.

"It wasn't, though. It didn't feel like it was."

"You saw… everything? To a T from that day?"

Charlie nodded slowly.

"That morning before school, it was really hard. My father had been missing my mom for a while, and we had an argument before I had to get on the bus. My sister was in her crib crying, and, I just left."

Her glass was almost empty, Charlie really wanted more, but instead took a deep breath before speaking almost in monotone, quietly.

"I got off the bus, there was an overcast, like the weather wanted to rain-- or it just knew, like I did, that day wasn't right. I didn’t want to go back inside. But I did. I walked up the steps, and opened the door, I could hear crying. At first, I thought it was just Avery, she was in the living room in a playpen. I played with her for a bit, and then, I heard more crying upstairs. My dad. I remember changing Avery, I wanted to carry her up the stairs with me because I was so scared. I wanted to run out of the house, really, with her. I should have."

Charlie tugged at the end of her sweater, needing the nervous energy to disperse somewhere.

"I gave Avery a snack, and went to find my father. I remember going upstairs, and I found him in his room doing drugs. I called out to him, and he lost it. He wouldn't hear me, I couldn't even talk to him. He just… broke. He found the shot gun, and ruined my life."

Charlie's mouth hung open for a moment, before closing it. She swigged the last in her glass, her body shaking. A large, warm hand touched her shoulder blades, as Seam asked.

"And your sister?"

"I don't know where she is. I assume with the foster family I left, but I haven't talked to them in years. Even if she's okay, I don't plan on seeing her."

Charlie's body was enveloped in warmth as Seam pulled her into a hug, which Charlie returned after moments.

"I'm not asking for sympathy or advice. But thanks for letting me talk." Charlie mumbled into his turtle neck. Seam pulled back and nodded.

"Charlie, I'm more than happy to listen anytime. I will listen always, if it helps you. Sometimes, there is more support in silence, than words."

Leaning her head back against the back area of the loveseat, Charlie stared at the ceiling.

"I would like to say, you are admired by many, and in spite of the guilt you feel, your good doing now is helping to change the world. I don't know if you realize that, but I have many acquaintances who owe their lives to you."

Seam poured Charlie a little more wine.

"Perhaps not in a literal sense, but your fighting for us to try again in life, I know I am different for the better."

"Haha, Jevil just said something similar to me a while back."

"Because he's right. I know for a fact he would not be on the path he is without you. He would have rotted away in that cell. You have good people in your life. The universe likes for us small beings to battle entropy, always, but, you do a pretty good job facing it on behalf of the rest of us. It's joyous to coexist on the surface with everyone else."

Charlie took another drink, silently, leaning her head onto Seam's shoulder.

"You'll always be a hero to us."

"Thank you."

Charlie's phone, as if on cue, buzzed. She reached into her pocket, the time read 10:24pm, and Jevil was calling. Smiling, she looked at Seam as she held up her phone.

"It's like he knows we're talking about him." Charlie spoke, and he laughed, as Charlie answered.

"Hey."

"Good eve, Charles. I apologize for calling so late…"

"It's okay, I promised to call you. I've been at Seam's and playing card games. I didn't realize how late it was."

She could detect a tone of jealousy in Jevil's voice.

"It's quite alright, if it isn't too late to meet each other tonight I would love to see you."

"Yeah." Charlie looked up at Seam, who beamed.

"Doooo you want to come over to Seam's?"

She heard a noise on the other end, almost sounding like Jevil had choked and tried to hide it, before he spoke.

"That is certainly an option! I would much rather not, I am happy to meet you outside when you're finished."

"Awe, I understand. You sure?"

"Charles, I'd much rather be locked up."

"Wow."

Seam chimed in, while Charlie was still on the phone.

"It is getting rather late. Don't travel when it gets too dark."

Charlie nodded and stood from the couch.

"Jevil, I'm packing up now."

"Wonderful! I'll meet you right outside."

Charlie hung up and smiled at Seam, looking up into his one eye.

"Sorry. I tried."

"Haha, no harm done. Thank you for tonight, I think we both needed an evening like this."

"Me too. I'll try not to be a shut out."

The two walked to the door as they spoke, Charlie gathering her bag and coat, ending with a big hug from Seam again.

"Never be a stranger, Charlie."

The two waved goodbye as Charlie began her journey back to the lobby and front door, the sound of Seam's door softly closing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little back story about Charlie, the focus won't be on her too much from here on out, she's the main character so that can't really be avoided too much, however I'm bringing in the main Deltarune (And Undertale) characters in ASAP.


	24. Fighting past Extortion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a fluff chapter, but I personally am always up for Jevil fluff. <3 Thank you so much for reading.

It was unreal to feel this happy, let alone normal, and it was tempting to mistrust the sensation. The descent downstairs was silent, in Charlie's mind, until she approached the door to the lobby, and was unable to hide her smile at seeing the purple imp outside, he really was there.

Charlie was bundled, fluffy hair protruding from her blue scarf, which also hid her mouth. Stepping outside, she pulled the scarf down as Jevil, grinning like an idiot, embraced her with a kiss, always an interesting sight with his small stature in comparison, he nonetheless held her close, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Moments later, they were back in Charlie's car, and this evening truly was an experience needed for reminders of good people in the world, Charlie realized. Her gloves were off, in need of feeling Jevil's hand, holding it as she cruised with him in the night.

"I feel like myself, today."

"Charles, you are a wonderful yourself."

Charlie chuckled at this.

"My place? Or yours?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I will follow you to the ends of this planet."

"Jesus I just meant tonight."

They reached a stop light, skirting the city edge as Charlie decided to head to the rural area that held her home. The light took its time, and Charlie's mind wandered back and forth to serious and happy topics.

"Jevil?"

She heard a jingle of his cap, knowing Jevil turned to her to give his attention. He was very good at showing he was listening.

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to ask you. But I don't know how to. Or if I even want to."

Charlie looked into Jevil's sun colored eyes at this, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the steering wheel. He gave a small smile, holding her other hand tight.

"You are welcome to ask me any sort of thing. Anytime. Would it make you feel better if you kept it inside your heart?"

"No. I'd feel worse."

"I'm happy to hear your inquiry."

The light changed green, and Charlie didn't want to do anything, but the two cruised on, and the city lights began to disappear in favor of star light, now sprinkling the sky.

"Do you know the name… Gaster?"

She heard Jevil take in a small breath. There was silence for moments.

"Yes, Charles. I do."

"Why is he called that?"

Jevil let out a small laugh at the question, and Charlie felt a little strange for asking.

"Why, he wouldn't tell me that at the time."

There was silence, and Charlie felt Jevil's finger stroke the back of her hand.

"I am aware you have more questions. Your mind is spinning, and spiraling, it deserves a reprieve from everything."

"But, Alphys-- she spoke his name."

"Did she?"

"When I was down there."

"I missed that. I was--occupied."

Charlie's brows furrowed, she was silent. Jevil spoke up.

"It's nothing that we will solve tonight. I'm sure there's an answer, and we will find it."

Moments passed in silence, as the two pulled up the forever driveway to Charlie's home. She stopped the car, lost in thought, as Jevil leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. She turned to him, hair a tousled mess.

"Okay. I'll stop thinking about it. Promise."

"Hee hee, to be truthful, I'm not sure at all how she would know anything about him. I have my guesses. But let's-- allow your head to come up from the water to allow you to breath for a little while."

Charlie nodded, stepping outside onto the snow, giving one last look at the stars. The air was cold, and crisp, open air of the country, if one could call it that, being close to the city. It was always a relief trying to hide from everyone, even those that want to help. In spite of the good intentions, in a weird way, the feeling of being beyond reach from everyone was liberating, no one, not even Gaster, or whomever he really was, couldn't reach Charlie, or Jevil, out here.

She turned to Jevil, who was by her side, looking up at Charlie. She took his hand, and squeezed it affectionately.

"Do you still have bad dreams?"

"Less these days, but yes."

Silence. And Charlie heard Jevil exhale slowly.

"He used to tell me, nothing in life mattered, so often, and I believed him, for a very long time. As if my life had no significance without him, and Charles, I was sure he was right. Sometimes, in a twisted way, even now, I miss him, his voice calls to me less."

Unsure how to respond, Charlie stayed silent, waiting for Jevil to elaborate. The wind caused a jingle ring from his cap.

"He truly took me down, so far, to nothing, where I believed I needed him. It's-- hard to… reprogram the mind, sometimes. I feel like a spell is wearing off of me, so slowly."

Appreciating the opportunity of sharing his thoughts, Charlie put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"I know better now, Charles. I do."

"Yeah-- and he can't get you up here."

"I know. It's an exhilarating feeling to know others benefit from my existence… aside from him."

Charlie's mind chugged, pondering possibilities to help. She cupped his round, purple face, and grinned.

"I know I benefit from it. Come on, learn me some of your science stuff."

Charlie pulled Jevil inside for the night, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, next chapter will be extreme NSFW, if you made it this far I'm amazed, but if you're not into the Jevil smut, don't. read. Ch. 25. If you're into that, be on the lookout!


	25. A tryst by the fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!NSFW Warning!!! This chapter (again) has no real story substance, just smut for the sake of smut, so, please, if you're horrendously underage, or just not into that stuff, PLEASE please please don't read.
> 
> With that being said, you have been properly warned, do as you wish. Haha
> 
> For those clown fuckers out there, please enjoy my badly written stories. :') Thank you.

The sun had begun its descent to the horizon, as Charlie's drive was quiet; the meetings that had lasted way too long. She enjoyed her thoughts in solitude, very limited topics on her mind at that moment. The weather was chilled, and she chose for the day a long sleeved black turtle neck, with matching black jeans, slightly form fitting, an intentional move on her part for her plans upcoming. In a few short minutes, she was beyond the city limits, the blue lights on her clock within her vehicle read the time; 3:02pm. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest at a speed she hoped was safe.

Charlie's house came into view just over the hill, and she felt the need to speed up to reach it in time. She exhaled deeply.

"You're almost there…" She reminded herself.

After the longest drive up to her garage next to it, Charlie eagerly hopped out of the car and walked at a feverish pace into the house, opening the door and calling out.

"Hey! I'm back." Charlie yelled into the foyer, kicking off her boots and examining her makeup in the mirror, fluffing her hair a little. She smiled as she heard his voice calling across the house, from the top of the stairs.

"Charles!"

Jevil strolled down the stairs eagerly, taking in her dark outfit. "You look like a shadow!"

Charlie stifled a laugh behind her hand as Jevil pulled her in close, pressing his own body against hers.

"That is a great thing to hear. Thank you."

Jevil beamed and ran his hands up and down her back.

"You're welcome! I've counted the several hours, minutes, and seconds you've been away."

Charlie kissed his forehead.

"It's been 5 hours."

The two walked along downstairs into the parlor of the house, where Jevil had a nice set up ready. Charlie let out a noise of surprise.

"You figured out the fire place!"

Jevil gave her a curious look, and Charlie waved her hand dismissively.

"I struggle with it, so I'm just impressed."

He took her hand to lead her to the couch close by, and Charlie lifted her index finger to a point into the air.

"Oh, let me look less dead, hang on." And Charlie left the room for a moment.

"Charles, I was jesting! You look-- very well."

Digging through her closet upstairs, Charlie sifted until she discovered the more questionable attire she for the most part kept hidden. Through lace thongs, strap one-piece attires covering little, she decided to stay classy and thematic, but perhaps also a little boring. Charlie looked over for a second or two at the black, laced teddy, a low v-neck, the attire reached below her knees, but was entirely transparent, incredibly cliché. She tossed on a pair of black, sheer, stockings, and they reached mid-thigh. Satisfied, Charlie, slowly, almost hesitantly, descended downstairs, wondering when she became so bad and awkward with romance. Charlie peeked into the parlor, where Jevil was sitting on the couch, staring softly into the fire, until he looked up at her.

"Oh…ohhhhhhhhhhh…" he called out, and Charlie laughed, strolling over unsexy to Jevil, who eagerly turned his attention to the mostly naked woman now climbing onto the couch.

"Charles…" Jevil trailed off, tracing the side of her face with his fingers, she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I don't know if teddys and tights are overdone or cliché by this point. I never wear these--" Charlie started dismissively, and Jevil stroked her thigh.

"I wouldn't know. I am not accustomed to getting this kind of attention, and I think that all looks stunning on you."

Charlie leaned against the couch, exposing her neck slightly. She gave Jevil a little wink, joking around.

"You would look good in lace too I bet."

The two laughed, and Jevil moved in closer to Charlie, who raised her arms up to embrace him, kissing his chin and neck, pulling at the black fabric of the outfit he loved wearing too much, exposing his skin where she could access. He let out a hum as she did this, and his cap's bells jingled quietly.

"Charles, what can I do to you tonight?"

The two kissed harder at this question, as Charlie felt his hands beneath her lace outfit. She pulled away, and the two leaned their foreheads together. Jevil gave a giggle.

"Would you like me to take control tonight?" He asked quietly. Charlie nodded eagerly, and Jevil gripped her tighter, biting her neck softly, pointed teeth grazing her skin. Charlie wondered something as he kissed down her neck.

"We could.… you could make me your 'captive'?" Jevil pulled away for a moment, smiling, his hands still running across her body, dangerously close to between her open thighs sitting next to him.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

Charlie nodded, full of arousal, but able to play it cool. She comically tossed her body back onto the couch, a hand dramatically over her forehead.

"Dear god don't tie me up whatever you do!"

"Charles… I have so many mixed signals happening, should I not?!"

He sounded panicked, like a crisis, as Charlie laughed, sitting back up and pulling him close, allowing Jevil to lean in for another kiss, Charlie trembled as she felt his tongue in her mouth. Jevil's tongue was longer than the average person, and that particular feature was a godsend to Charlie in certain situations. She leaned upward a little against Jevil, her thighs still apart, as she felt herself jump as Jevil grazed a finger against her clit. He pulled away, and staring at Charlie, suddenly grabbed her by her wrists, and forced her onto her back, as she released a sound of arousal. He held her in place as he maintained eye contact with Charlie. Jevil's demeanor took on an air of danger, as he grinned, and Charlie pressed her hips against him of approval.

"Hee, oh Charles, you set me free, and this is the only way I can think of to thank an unruly lady like you."

Charlie bit her lip, playing along. She gave a playful wink at Jevil, her voice breathy and full of lust.

"Oh no, you stalked me after I was such a good Samaritan and you've come to fuck me. It's such an awful fate."

"I'll show you what it's like to really be free. If for a few moments."

Jevil phased out of the room for a moment, and Charlie sat up, wondering if this is what he meant, when he suddenly phased right back in front of Charlie, more aggressively grabbing Charlie's arms and holding them over her head. He whispered into her ear.

"Tell me if I go too far."

Charlie was charmed by his concern.

"I will. But you can go farther."

Jevil produced a set of ropes, giving his signature laugh, before pinning his hand over Charlie's mouth, as he tied her arms together above her head, turning her on further, grinding her hips against his greedily. He panted, Charlie noticed the bulge in his pants as he tightened a grip on her thigh and spreading it from the other as he tied one to the foot of the couch, and the other over the area that did not contain a sofa back.

"Charlie, I wanted to do this to you to bad when we first met. You came into my cell, and I wanted to hold you and copulate deeply." He maneuvered a pillow under her back to prop her hips up for him to access, and he leaned in and kissed her hips and belly button. Charlie twitched under his kisses, wishing she could touch him as well.

"You're my prisoner tonight, Charles. Hee for me to do whatever I want with."

"Jevil, yes. Yes!"

It was probably therapeutic in some way for Jevil to channel the darker areas of his personality like this, and Charlie was into it. She probably was from the beginning, maybe not, it was hard to say. But she felt ready to burst any second if she had to wait any longer. He allowed his fingers to graze Charlie between her legs, the area already wet with need, and Charlie's hips trembled.

"Please." She whispered.

Jevil looked up at her, lifting her teddy just above her breasts, letting it sit on her collarbone, as he bit and sucked areas of her body, leaving marks and bruises, Charlie whined, closing her eyes.

"You're awful."

Jevil kissed her inner thigh. "Ahhh, yes, an awful fool in a tryst with a prisoner for me to have my way with and tease."

Charlie let out a cry of relief as Jevil's tongue slid between her legs, her hips shaking. Jevil pulled the rope, and Charlie's legs were spread farther apart, almost lifted.

"H-how are you doing that?!" Charlie asked before her mind was pulled to Jevil's tongue firmly massaging her swollen clit. She cried as his tongue somehow moved inside of her, and she strained her arms against the rope, yelling Jevil's name over and over. Charlie could feel her body washing over with a warmth, close to an orgasm, but she fought against the sensation, trying to draw out their night, as Jevil's tongue continued the assault between her thighs.

"Give it to me!" Charlie yelped, as Jevil dove his tongue harder against her pulsing area, before pulling away suddenly, causing Charlie to look up at him, begging for him. Jevil unbuckled the pants containing the strain of his erection behind, revealing his thick purple member, rock hard.

"I need more." Charlie whined, trying to meet her hips against his erection.

"I'll fill you up, my sweet pet."

Jevil loosened one of the ropes, and Charlie's thigh became loose, which he grabbed and bent to be almost horizontal with Charlie, her other thigh painfully spread still. Jevil lined himself up, and Charlie, overjoyed, screamed as Jevil slipped slowly inside, groaning loudly himself at the contact. He stopped for a moment, seemingly not to orgasm too soon, until Charlie tried to maneuver her hips to create friction between the two, causing Jevil to let out a moan, his body trembling. He gripped Charlie's breasts and held her in place as he bucked his hips against her, the two shouting, yelping, Charlie shouting over and over.

Her nipples were hard as her exposed breasts bounced from his insertions, Jevil's thick erection moving Charlie to almost see different colors as her eyelids were heavy, lidded. The fact Jevil kept his clothes on only turned her on more, and she came to love his girth as he pinched a nipple, causing Charlie to continuously whine in approval, almost squeaking as he rammed his hips harder and harder, his version of a cock deep inside her throbbing, wet body.

He gripped her hips as Charlie grinded her clit against his front, biting her lip before Jevil leaned down to kiss her, almost bending her to impossible positions to accomplish this.

"You're so unruly, so wicked. Ohh Charles. Charles." Jevil grunted shakily, he was finding a rhythm and was close, but Charlie could tell he wouldn't let himself loose until she finished first, which was a short step away.

"Yes, ahh!" Charlie shouted as she began to arch her back against the couch, the sensation of his tail wrapping around her thigh and making contact with her swollen, pulsing clitoris. His hands gripped her waist and hips, sliding Charlie back and forth on the couch.

"It-- it's so big. You're so big. Jevil, you're so big." Charlie uttered the words as he almost seemed to grow in her, hitting more of her pleasure points, as his tail rubbed her front. Charlie felt herself tighten and leak onto Jevil as his pumps and the delicate touch of his tail on her sent her over the edge, her orgasm lasting longer than usual due to Jevil's consistent ramming over and over. Seconds passed of Charlie screaming in pleasure, as Jevil pulled out suddenly and let out a cry himself, and Charlie, who had managed to wiggle an arm out of her bond, gripped Jevil's member in time to have him release a mess of an orgasm along Charlie's stomach, as Jevil let out a series of moans above her as she worked at his length, pumping the rest of his mess onto her sweaty body.

Jevil leaned down, hands on either side of a breathless, panting Charlie, sleepily smiling, looking dazed. He gave Charlie a kiss before loosening the ropes keeping her from freedom. Charlie held a hand over her forehead, breathing heavily even still.

"Charles-- I've made a terrible mess all over you."

"Good."

She felt Jevil's hands gently move her own out of the way of her sweaty face, kissing her forehead softly. His eyes always reminded her of the void of space, yellow pupils being the sunlight that gave life to the planets, and dreams that couldn't be dreamt before, without them. He was a walking poem Charlie never realized she wanted, or needed, until his eyes of the sun met hers, ropes and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story probably won't have too many more chapters. I apologize this has carried on so long -- I have so many ideas, and am enjoying putting them out there. :) The plot is going to start really moving, so thank you for your time.


	26. Endless dead ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter, bringing back some old characters finally. :)

A series of scribbled words reflected in her eyes as Charlie stared on at her notes, eyes hard, tapping her pencil onto her desk in her office. Gaster's name was scattered, along with Alphys', along with ways they could be connected. The possibilities were endless, and as usual, made no sense. The sun had begun to set, and Charlie stood, fed up with her dead ends. Her button up shirt was a size too big for her, tucked into a black pencil skirt. As if on cue, Jevil burst into her office, happily.

"My dearest sweet." He lovingly called to her, and was met with a tired smile from Charlie.

"How go your findings?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I think I'll have better luck asking the kids. It's worth a try."

The two strolled out of her office together as Charlie continued.

"I just-- I don’t know how to approach Alphys about it. It was such a traumatic thing-- Scal's going to ask her for me."

"Understood. I too would like you away from this as much as you can, as well, to be honest."

"I know."

"We-- perhaps we don't have to fill our minds with him, anymore."

"I'm not asking you to, I didn't mean to talk about him."

"Charles, it doesn't trouble me too greatly to hear what your mission is. But, I also can't let you get hurt again."

One of the details in Charlie's mind, that haunts her, returned. Bodies. Human bodies. Charlie at the time, hadn't realized how many were there with her, and Gaster. She hoped they had been dead when she attempted to set everything to fire. They were so distant, in the massive room she was held in, before she escaped. It wasn't going to register in her mind until days later what she had seen. She held her head, sighing. As if on cue, she felt Jevil's hand grab hers, as if to bring her back out of the memory, and darkness. There was silence for a moment, before Charlie perked up.

"I have a couple options for you, as far as tonight goes."

Jevil looked up, curiously.

"So, you can either come with me while I drill those kids for information. Or-- would you like to spend some time with Lancer?"

As Charlie spoke her last word, Jevil's eyes lit up immediately.

"Hee hee! What an easy question to answer! A joyous bundle he always was-- and was never unaccepting of me."

"I thought you might like that. I'm popping by to ask them a few things, but figured you might want to hang out a little, Lancer was really excited when I mentioned you."

"Goodness, what a treat!"

Charlie laughed as the two, now bundled and outside by this point, eventually reached the car for the cruise for answers. The time was now reaching 7pm, as Charlie pulled up to Lancer's home, a ridiculously sized mansion, almost in awe.

"Jesus…" she trailed off. Jevil eagerly hopped out, ready to sprint across the lawn to the door. Charlie threw up her hands.

"No goodbye?"

"I made the assumption you were coming with me! Were you not?" Jevil, grinning, mimicked Charlie's movements, before pulling her in for a kiss, as Charlie groaned.

"Yes. Yes."

The two shared a disinterest in Rouxls, but he came with the package of seeing Lancer, unfortunately. As if reading her mind, Jevil spoke.

"If it helps, Charles, when we were underground, I found ignoring him works effectively, and he will eventually disappear."

Charlie laughed as the two approached the home by this point, Lancer opening the comically large door and greeting the two with a scream of joy. He looked the same as he did underground - blue and white, spade-themed little monster boy. Charlie couldn't make out some of his features, due to his blue hood, she guessed, covering the upper area of his face. It was a strange outfit, and she didn't understand why he still wore it even after living above ground for so long, and having access to so many options for clothes.

"IT'S YOU!!!"

Jevil chuckled happily as Lancer sprinted to embrace him. Charlie betrayed a smile as she watched the touching moment.

"It's really you! Jevil! I-I thought I would never see you again! I thought you were--"

Jevil ruffled Lancer's hooded head.

"Hee hee, I felt the same. But alas, I'm here now. And here for you."

"She brought you here?" Lancer squealed, gesturing to Charlie, who was surprised at being acknowledged. Jevil grinned.

"Indeed, she did, my prince!"

Charlie had missed when Rouxls, Lancer's technical guardian, had come out of the home to inspect the commotion, his hands folded behind his back, standing rigid and tall, over the three.

"Good-eth evening." he spoke softly. Charlie smiled and nodded his way. She could tell by his body language, he was unhappy with this reunion, saving face for the sake of Lancer's happiness. Charlie in a way, couldn't blame him, but would resent him all the same, biased as she was.

"Hey. You still good with us popping by for a bit?"

"The prince has requested the Jester's presence and company, in spite-eth of my warnings. I'm consenting only due to the fool's adequate recent behavior since acclimating on the surface, and for my prince's happiness."

"Why not just call him by his name?" Charlie argued. Jevil touched her arm.

"Charles, it's alright."

Flustered, Charlie smiled at Jevil as Lancer bounced around and back to Jevil.

"Yeah!" He grinned, practically hanging off of Jevil by this point. His grin was almost as wicked as Jevil's sometimes would be. "We're gonna raise some--…… heck tonight."

Charlie laughed as Rouxls gave a startled look, offended. She took the opportunity to perhaps ask where she could for more info.

"The-- king isn't here, is he?"

"Heavens, no. I'm afraid he is in-eth a summit."

Charlie sighed, looking down at her phone for the time.

"Alright. I'll have to talk to him a different day, then. I'm going to run out for a bit. Call me if you guys need anything."

Jevil gave her a happy wave as Lancer happily tugged at his arm away from Charlie.

"We will have a grand time, Charles. I hope you find what you're looking for."

He managed to lean forward for a swift movement of his hand to move hair out of Charlie's face, to plant a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, hands now in her pocket as they parted. The cold felt a little more bitter when watching Jevil leave her side.

"Me, too."


	27. Go back to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are a lot of typos in this, I'm multi tasking with a lot of things and jrr[2ui4wjesd

"So, you don't remember seeing or hearing anything about a tall, paper-white man? Someone named Gaster?" Charlie exasperatedly asked, sitting at Susie's level, the two in the living room of Kris' house on their couch. Susie shrugged apathetically.

"Nah. Sorry. I mean, a lot happened down there. There was the king, lots of weird dudes. No one like that, though."

Charlie nodded, defeated. She felt the need to ask more.

"I see… Have-- you been okay since the ordeal?"

"Heh, hell yeah." Susie grinned, eyes gleaming beneath her messy dark hair. She looked a little less unkempt since Charlie had first met her, Susie's clothes no longer ripped. Her tough personality maintained, and Charlie always felt a pang of guilt for being caught up in everything, over helping the kids that really changed the world.

"It was fun. And-- I guess it's made me better."

Charlie looked over Susie's shoulder at Kris, sitting on the floor, playing with a few toys. Toriel was in her chair, smiling at the two.

"It's wonderful, Kris has really perked up since Susie's come along."

Kris always struck a chord with Charlie-- not for empathy, or anything. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Kris always looked as if they wanted to say something, and were holding back. Always. Charlie of course didn't want to push Kris, especially in front of their mother. It was surely in Charlie's mind, and a miscommunication from some PTSD Kris probably suffered from, being the only human in his monster family, Charlie could only imagine their history. Susie looked down at Kris as well.

"Yeah, Kris is-- really cool to hang out with."

Charlie nodded.

"You've gotten really close. That's good -- we all need someone like that."

"Yeah."

Without turning her head, Susie spoke.

"This-- Gaster guy. You think he's dangerous?"

"Yes. He's done-- a lot of bad things."

Kris looked up at Charlie, who knew without even looking at them. Toriel, unable to contribute much to the conversation, spoke.

"If I hear anything, or if Kris remembers something, I'll of course call you immediately."

"Thanks."

Feeling more awkward than helpful, Charlie stood from the couch, lost in thought. Susie stood with her.

"You… could hang out more with us if you wanted. We could trade fighting stories."

Charlie, guilt growing in her, attempted a sad smile.

"I'd love to, Susie, maybe some other time. Besides, it's not appropriate to talk to kids about fighting."

"Are you kidding me?! I KNOW you kick a lot of ass!"

"Susie!" Toriel scolded.

"Sorry."

Charlie thought for a moment, and tore a paper from her notebook, scribbling on it before handing it to Susie. Kris had stood up, looking on at Charlie beneath their hair for what felt like an eternity, before leaving the room.

"My number and my address. If you need me, I'm not far. And I'd love to hang out soon."

Charlie placed a hand on Susie's shoulder, who gave a casual grin, pocketing the paper.

"Cool."

Kris had come back into the room, their hands cupping something hidden, as they approached Charlie, out stretching their arms.

"Oh, hey Kris. Is that-- for me?"

Toriel curiously called, approaching Kris' side.

"What is that, Kris?"

Kris waited until Charlie extended her hand, before releasing an egg into her palm.

"Uhh, an egg?"

Kris looked on at Charlie, who exchanged a look with a confused Toriel, then with Susie, who shrugged. Charlie looked on at the egg, something seemed off about it too, and told Charlie she should keep it.

"Thank you, Kris! This is really cool."

Charlie pocketed the egg in her coat, and leaned down a little to Kris' level.

"I'll pop by again soon, and we can actually do something fun. Would you like that?"

Unresponsive, Kris backed away, leaving the room once again. Susie awkwardly spoke up.

"That's normal, sometimes. Kris does that."

Toriel apologetically nodded.

"I'm afraid it is. Drive safely, I'm sorry we couldn't be more help to you."

She waved the happy trio goodbye once more, before hopping in her car, and speeding off into the now chilly evening. Silence was around Charlie, along with questions, more questions, and a little fear. Moments passed before she reached Lancer's area of the city, very high class and ritzy, not at all surprising for his family's social status. Turning the corner of a mansion, Charlie traveled down a quiet, well lit road until approaching the right address, before stepping out, bundled warmly. She was greeted again by the expensive looking home, stone, statues of animals and spades scattered across their lawn. Charlie took note of the cameras as she passed them, not noticing them when dropping Jevil off, before approaching the door and raising a hand to knock, only to have it opened unexpectedly by Rouxls. He gave a smug grin.

"Here to pick up your child?"

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Where's Jevil?"

"Your 'pet' is entertaining the prince still, I believe."

Charlie stepped inside, burrowing holes into Rouxls' head with her eyes.

"What? It's all in good fun -- don't take life so seriously, dear."

Charlie unzipped her coat, taking the opportunity to enjoy the warm air as she followed Rouxls, along with the sounds of a child laughing, walking past a massive hallway leading to several rooms, until finding a play room. Jevil could be seen, laughing with Lancer over a joke he had just finished sharing, diamonds playfully spinning along the ceiling, quite the spectacle of a sight. The pair noticed Charlie and Rouxls in the doorway, and Lancer stuck out his tongue.

"Oh hey! It's you! Charlie!"

He bounced over, sharing a hug with Charlie as Jevil followed behind.

"Hey, Lancer. I see you've been really busy."

"Yeah! Ohmygod it was so much fun."

"Hee hee, we had a grand time."

Jevil grinned his toothy grin as he touched Charlie's back. Rouxls, attempting to maintain all fronts of etiquette, flashed a smile at Lancer.

"Say goodbye to your friends. It's time for them to leave."

Pouting, Lancer tugged on Jevil.

"Do you have to go?"

"Oh, dreadfully, so. The sun has long set, and you, my little friend, need your rest. There will be very few days that pass before I see you again, I can assure you of this promise, my prince."

Charlie gave a little smirk at their exchange, they were in a totally different world that Charlie often forgot existed, they acclimated with modern life well, it was easy to forget they lived in a place lost in time.

"We will have more time soon for playing!"

"Yeah!"

Lancer jumped on Jevil, squeezing a hug around his neck as he distracted Jevil for a few moments longer. Charlie heard a scoff from Rouxls, the two just out of earshot.

"My, he's certainly changed."

Charlie felt herself almost burst trying not to brag. She just smiled.

"Yeah. It's been hard, but he's doing great."

"Even I have to admit, he was almost charming tonight."

Raising an eyebrow at Rouxls, Charlie gave a look.

"I guess that's thanks to you, isn't it?"

Charlie shook her head.

"No. Jevil's worked very, very hard. He deserves the credit, and I'm proud of him."

"I must say, I don't know what you would see in a fool, but-- to each their own."

A few looks were shot between Charlie and Rouxls, before eventually, after several more cuddles from the over eager prince, promises to return, Charlie and Jevil were finally in the car and on their way. Charlie released an sigh, the weight of her fruitless tasks releasing with her air. Jevil was happy and giddy in his seat, and Charlie stayed silent as she listened to him recount his time with Lancer. 

"We played quite a few games, and I tell you Charles, no one enjoys my humor as well as that little prince."

"He's very sweet."

"Roulxs was even somewhat jubilant -- I believe he hides his softer aspects of his personality."

Charlie laughed.

"I don't think he -has- softer parts of his personality."

The two chuckled, as silence followed for a few moments, Jevil looked out the window, still in his head from his evening. Charlie had completely forgotten where she was going, and blurted out.

"SHIT I started driving to my place, did you--?" She trailed off. Jevil turned to her and smiled.

"Charles, your home is fine, we're already outside the city."

"I'm sorry, I will turn around if you want."

"If you did and took me to my abode, I wouldn't get to hold you tonight."

Charlie felt her face burn as she tried not to smile, failing. Jevil noticed.

"Do you feel better?"

"I wasn't feeling bad."

"You're troubled."

"Nothing happened."

"Are you certain? You don't have to protect me from it."

Charlie remembered the only eventful moment of her night was the weird egg Kris gifted her, which was still in her coat pocket. She pursed her lips at the weirdness, cursing herself for not throwing it away when she could.

"I know. Honestly, nothing happened tonight, which makes me feel worse. Kris and Susie have no concept of whatever… he is. Probably for the best, I guess."

Charlie felt Jevil stir in his seat next to her, uncomfortably. He almost squeaked.

"I can… try to dig into my memories if you need more answers."

"No. Let's-- let's not. I don't mean to keep you in this. I know you want to be as far away from this."

"I've blocked so much out, Charles. Hee hee."

Charlie's house came into view in the distance beyond the fields. She had no idea they were already almost home. Jevil spoke again, more quietly.

"I respect you, I just wish we were both far away from this."

"We will be soon. I promise."

Charlie reached for and grabbed Jevil's hand, squeezing it, as if afraid he would suddenly be taken away. In moments, the car pulled into the driveway, and the two strolled into Charlie's home, dark and quiet, Jevil trailing behind Charlie, who was now flicking on the lights, fishing in her pocket for the egg. Jevil was now heading upstairs, presumably to get ready for bed.

"I'll be right up." Charlie called, walking into the kitchen. She absentmindedly pulled the egg out, strolling to the trash can, preparing to drop it, until…  
"What the fuck?" She whispered, holding what she thought was an egg, but couldn't be. Charlie froze, holding the egg in her hand, that was in no way an egg.

Simple, round features were still present, and yet, it looked like it didn't fit in reality, like a poor example of an egg trying to exist within too many realities, the geometry was just off. Her mouth opened a little as she stared, dumbfounded, before it snapped in her hand, making a loud cracking sound, and Charlie dropped it onto the counter by the trashcan, letting out a scream, covering her mouth as she leaped backwards. As if reacting from the heat in her hand, the object began to roll around on the counter and change colors, and Charlie was suddenly gazing at a starry, dark night compacted in a tiny universe. She heard her name being called, if by her environment, or by the object, no one knew.

It continued to slightly roll on the counter, almost cute in behavior, as it phased from dark blueish purple, to a light gold, rays of light emanating from it. It was art somehow, Charlie felt an eternity pass from how long she stared into the object, slowly walking toward it, her coat falling onto the floor. Moving away from it was no longer an option, the warmth and happy feelings radiated in her body, she didn't even struggle pulling away from the warm light of the object. Bright yellow light began to fill her vision, as she progressively felt numb, and disassociated her attachments with what she loved and cared about.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and Charlie felt her body pulled aggressively and lifted into the air, as she began to shake away from their grasp, she heard Jevil shrieking.

"Get back! Get back, Charlie!!"

Charlie's kitchen came back into view as Jevil threw her across the room away from the artifact, sliding her across the floor. Charlie leaned up to watch Jevil, while shielding his own eyes, grab the object, and crush it with one hand, dismantling the illusion. The gold light flickered and died, and Jevil cursed violently as he dropped it, stepping away from it himself, his breath was shallow, as if he were hyperventilating. Grasping her head, Charlie sat up fully as Jevil stared on at Charlie, searching for answers and devastated. She croaked.

"Kris-- they gave me that. I... I thought it was an egg."

She took a breath.

"They gave me an egg, and I went to throw it out."

Not having a clue what was going on, Charlie stood, and walked to the pieces of hardware now scattered across her floor. She leaned down, just to jump back after hearing Jevil scream.

"DON'T TOUCH IT."

Charlie stepped back more as Jevil whipped his arms in a fluid, beautiful motion, opening what looked like a vortex, and the pieces flew in. Charlie was more confused than ever as she stared at the disappearing hole in her kitchen, followed by Jevil grabbing her and holding her against him. He whispered, his voice trembling in Charlie's ear.

"Are you alright?"

Charlie nodded.

"What's going on? I don't understand."

Jevil, now sitting with Charlie on the kitchen floor, let out a shaking breath, as he fought back tears. His breathing calmed after a moment, and he hugged Charlie again.

"He's trying to find us and take us back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intrigue!! And... weirdness! As this series (Deltarune/Undertale) often is full of. :) Thanks for the read. <3


	28. Moments of Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaaah it's been too long since I've uploaded a chapter, I'm sorry, I've actually been REALLY busy with art/commissions ;3; I've gotten kudos in my absence and geez, y'all are so sweet. I know this isn't the most well written story, and not most exciting, but it's so fun!! Thank you, thank you again. Really.

Eyes blearily opened, the peak of sunlight peering into vision, as Jevil's resting body lay inches from Charlie's, facing away. Forgetting temporarily where she was, Charlie sat up in the soft bed and reached over the lavender colored, sleeping imp to look at the time on her phone; 12:50pm. There was a large, bay window just on the other side of the room, that poured a gentle light into the room. A breath of stress left her as she crawled out of bed quietly, not to rouse Jevil and just needing a few more moments of quiet. She stepped into what was Jevil's lounge area, remembering the cluster fuck that was the previous night, as she scrolled through missed calls from Scal and others at the office. Charlie plopped on a cush loveseat as she clicked Scal's name, awaiting for an answer in her white robe, messily covering PJ pants and an oversized shirt.

"Charlie!" Scal's voice rang in her ear abruptly. "What the hell?"

"I left you a voicemail, I needed sleep. We've been up all night."

Charlie leaned forward, ready for the scolding.

"Tell me again. Where are you?"

"I'm at Jevil's place. Everything's fine now. I don't even know what happened. Scal--"

"I almost sent out a search team, you know. Your voicemail didn't make any sense, you made it sound like you were in danger, and you didn't answer when I called back."

"I didn't mean to make you worry. We were at my house, with that-- egg I mentioned, it looked like an egg, but it wasn't. I was with it in the kitchen, it started glowing, Jevil found it, freaked out, and broke it, and freaked out more after. He wouldn't sleep until we left. And still wouldn't sleep until the sun started to come up."

"He broke a glowing -egg-?"

"Yeah, but-- it wasn't an egg. It was something that-- thing sent somehow."

"You mean that "Gaster"? Charlie, this all sounds like a bad trip."

Charlie sighed.

"I bet. But try consoling a hysterical monster until 7am when you're over exhausted. I'm still exhausted. He went insane."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like-- he couldn't make words. I couldn't get him to tell me what it was, either."

"That doesn't sound good. Any signs of regression? Does he need to be contained?"

"No. He wasn't violent."

"You might want to bring him in to talk with us, or another service on the site."

"Yeah. I'll let him sleep a little more and we'll be in later."

"You two are alright?"

"Yeah, Scal."

"Alright."

There was silence as Charlie leaned against the loveseat, eyes closed, before opening them.

"Can we go out for drinks tonight?"

Charlie listened to Scal consider this over the phone.

"Sure, Chuck."

"I need someone to talk to that isn't a computer and me typing it all in."

"I get it. I got your back, kid. I have some stuff on Alphys, too."

"Good. Let's go over it tonight."

Charlie's eyes winced at the memories of last night, before asking, letting her fear seep through her personality a little.

"Scal… Do you think whatever this is, is coming to the surface?"

"Charlie, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I mean, Alphys gave some information, but not much about -him-. If Jevil's scared, should we be scared?"

"I don't know."

"Get some sleep, I'll let everyone know you're good, okay?"

Charlie smiled. "Okay, thanks, Scal, I'll text when Jevil's up."

Hanging up, Charlie pocketed her phone, cautiously waiting in the lounge area, unsure if she truly wanted to rejoin Jevil in the next room. She stared at the light blue, blank wall space, allowing her mind to be miles away for a moment before stepping in quietly, noticing Jevil's body was in the same position as she had left him, fortunately. Charlie smiled, crawling hesitantly next to Jevil to spoon him, being aware of his tail spread across the bed, feeling his body stir under her movements. Charlie pulled a hand away, as if attempting to avoid awakening him, before he groggily rolled over to face her, pulling Charlie close. She touched his pointed ear softly, running her finger back and forth along the edge, wondering if she should say anything.

"Good morning." He mumbled, eyes still closed. Charlie was silent, until she couldn't be anymore.

"Hey." She felt his body stretch, he was much more relaxed, which was a nice reprieve from last night.

"Charlie…" She heard his voice groggily spoke. "Was last night a vivid, fright of a dream?"

Smiling sadly, Charlie wrapped an arm around him, protectively.

"No. It wasn't."

He chuckled in her arms, and Charlie pulled away.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? I didn't mean to wake you up."

She sat up to crawl out of bed, and felt Jevil's hand softly touch her arm, as he leaned up himself, still seemingly out of it.

"You're quite courteous. I… gave you a scare last night, didn't I?"

Charlie sat at the bed by Jevil, touching his face affectionately.

"You didn't scare me, no. Are you okay?"

Charlie watched Jevil wince, almost shrink in front of her at this question.

"Truly, genuinely, I am unsure."

"You're talking at least."

"True, true, Charles."

The two laid in bed for moments in each other's arms, allowing the previous night to process in their minds, as they collectively stared off in the distance, over tired. Charlie felt Jevil's breath regulate, and was thankful. She kissed his forehead, and he let out a soft, quiet cry.

"If there's one thing I am certain of, Charles, I truly haven't felt this in what I could describe as a life time ago."

"I know… trauma does that. It's dumb."

"Some days, I feel I only have moments, before I can't enjoy this life anymore."

Charlie's mouth opened for a second at this, before closing it again, thinking of a quick response. She rolled from on her back to face Jevil, who sleepily looked over at her.

"You'll have plenty of moments like this, Jevil. You're not going back. No one's going there."

"That's a hefty declaration, Charles."

Hesitating, Charlie continued, looking into the sun of Jevil's eyes. They were focused on her, and beautiful.

"I know. Are you… okay with going to HMA with me later? I think it would be good for you."

"Of course, Charles. I did not mean to lose myself so much last night. It was an embarrassment."

Charlie scooted even closer to Jevil with the intent to comfort him.

"It's alright, you were afraid. I don't blame you. And you didn't hurt me, or anyone. It's okay. But you did kind of go crazy for a while there."

"Yes, yes… It was an unexpected, I felt truly stricken dumb."

"How do you feel now?"

Jevil thought for a moment, before returning his gaze back to Charlie.

"I feel as if my I.Q. level has dropped substantially, in favor of facing this, as instinct clouds logic."

"Well… All you did really was cry, Jevil. That doesn't make you stupid. You shut down. We all shut down in our own way."

"I felt so many eyes on me, Charles. I felt cornered, and helpless, like I was about to lose you forever."

"He wasn't there. And he isn't going there, or here, or anywhere."

"I hope that is a fact that stays as such, Charles."

Her mind begged her to ask the question she had been thinking for hours before falling asleep previously.

"Do you, uh, think you could--" Charlie trailed off, unsure how to ask, but sure enough Jevil knew what she was about to ask. He took a breath, as if finding the words.

"If I'm correct, I believe it was some sort of contrivance, used for teleporting. He used to make them, and test them on subjects, though, at that time, it was ineffective, and dangerous. I've seen a human turn inside out at contact, when testing would go awry. Judging by his work, he perhaps solved those issues for that apparatus."

"Wow… That's-- kind of amazing, I'm sorry to say."

"Truly a wonder, when used beyond the benefit of one individual."

Charlie could tell Jevil was truly bothered, and she leaned in, sharing a kiss with him.

"We'll figure this out. Okay? Let's sleep a little longer."

"Good, good suggestion, Charles."

Charlie smiled as the two settled into a cuddle, feeling Jevil's hand play with her hair as his heavy eyelids closed.

"You are a reprieve from when the darkness grows around me, Charles. I hope I have many mornings I can wake up by you."

Charlie, chuckling at his sweet comment, covered the two up in blankets, wishing to spend the rest of their day like this.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, you're stuck with me for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some chapters on queue, so if you're into this still there will be more. <3 Thank you for the love, guys. This series has been so fun for me.


	29. I heard you across the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the longest running Jevil story ever because I suck at writing. On a brighter note, I've been getting kudos here and there in between chapter posts, and I honestly don't deserve you supportive guys and gals. <3 Thank you.

Charlie, hours later, no longer adorned in her night-ware of unflattering giant shirts and a robe, sported now a thick, leather jacket, with a tucked in, purple v-neck shirt and tight denim blue jeans, a black scarf carelessly thrown around her neck. It was cold just outside beyond the glass doors of the lobby she was starting into, but it also kept Charlie awake, as she continued spacing out, leaning against the arm of a cushioned chair in the building of her company. The last few days had been a whirlwind, and she was still recovering from last night, as she zoned out to a window outside, the sky now grey and uninviting. Scal strolled in, the giant, ripped, bunny of a monster-man, dressed lighter than Charlie, given the advantage of his thin, tan fur. Charlie stood from her spot, breaking her trance and gazing at her friend.

"You ready?" He asked. Charlie nodded and the two strolled outside, down the block, away from the HMA building. The weather felt bitter, and Charlie's face was hit with the cold air of the weather. She buried her face into her scarf.

"Jevil busy?" Scal inquired.

"Yeah, he'll catch up with us. He's still in some meetings, it's been a hard day for him."

"I heard. Sorry to hear, Chuck."

"It's alright. I sent in everything we went over, and my side of what happened. I don't think it'll get us anywhere, though."

"Yeah. I looked it over. Didn't make much sense to me, but I've got others looking at it. Seeing if that technology was prominent before, or if anyone can explain it."

"Kris? They'd be the only one that -might- know. They're all I can think of."

"They're gone."

Charlie stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

Scal turned around, looming over her with his tan figure, bundled himself within a coat. She forgot how he towered over her so easily, without ever trying to. It was evening time, and Scal allowed his long, soft ears to flow slightly in the wind as he looked into her eyes with his own, a stark green. Charlie felt her stomach drop as he spoke, fists in her pocket clenching.

"Been missing since yesterday I guess, late last night."

"Of course they are."

At this point they had reached the bar, dingy, innocuous for their privacy, they frequented this often when life was too much, and stepped inside, moments later sitting at a dark brown booth in the dark bar, relaxing with a couple of drinks. The bartender fascinated her, he had been here for a while; a man made of fire, quiet, honestly Charlie's type should the aspect of not catching on fire turn her away. Many a night were spent in this dark place, like a second home to her, flirting with the stoic bartender, and chatting with the patrons that consisted of more monsters than humans, but it was relishing to see the coexistence fall into place so nicely, even in a place like this. Charlie took a big gulp, enjoying the moment and nostalgia. Scal laughed.

"Cheers, to dive bars and mysteries and leads going nowhere."

Charlie laughed, and clanked her glass to his.

"You seem to gravitate toward the guys with the most baggage, don't you?" Scal shrugged.

"What? Jevil? He's fine."

"He relapsed today during his session, didn't he?"

"Yeah. It was a short episode. And I don't blame him. Nothing is making sense and he's uncovering a lot of memories. He's scared."

Charlie thought for a second, as Scal spoke up, almost defeated.

"It's funny… I, actually thought for a while, we were done with this."

"How do you mean?"

"That-- guy, the scientist, I don't know, I thought he was dead. From what you did."

Charlie shrugged, and stared into her drink, before taking a long drink, then speaking.

"Nothing's ever easy, is it? Of course, something-- someone like that, gets to live. It's funny, I've been thinking of my dad so much lately, too. Him, and everyone that we lost underground. I feel like I just-- let everyone down. Now Jevil."

"How? This undertaking is beyond one person being able to handle."

"I don't know."

"I do. You're doing great."

"I just want to keep safe who I have, now."

"We all do. Fortunately, Jevil's hit the jackpot, have you told him about the…"

"Oh, the-- ah. No."

"Hopefully you won't need it. We should probably run another psyche test soon with you, though, in case you need to use it."

"I don't want to use it." Charlie barked. "You've seen what I've done up to this point, it makes me feel… different."

"I know, I know, I don't mean to nag you. Sorry. I guess I just try to look at all options."

Charlie, leaning against her booth seat, took a moment to scan the establishment of their dive bar, the patrons had increased since their first arrival. Without looking at Scal, she murmured.

"Let's… talk about something else."

"Alphys?"

Charlie looked over at Scal, almost spilling her drink.

"She talked to you?!?"

Charlie looked on as Scal scrunched his nose, lifting his shoulders in his tight shirt in a shrug, the juxtaposition of being a tall, buff rabbit made Scal more adorable than human men, honestly.

"Ehhh, sort of. I recorded our conversation, it was… weird. Mostly anime, I'm not sure if she was trying to steer the topic or what."

Nodding, Charlie leaned forward, moving her hair around onto one shoulder, trying to focus and absorb whatever he was about to tell her. He pulled out a notebook, and pushed it toward her. Charlie took it, greedily almost, overwhelmed with a need for answers.

"She spoke of things that, Charlie, I honestly didn't understand. Planes of existence. I don't know. I'm not a scientist. She started by saying, when a human being passes, their soul, it can stay around for a while, much easier than a monster's. I don't know what that means, dead is dead. But, I guess like a ghost, they can stay around after death."

Charlie looked up from the notes that were similar to Scal's monologue at him, caught off guard.

"You know, Alphys had all that gear, just ready for us, right?"

Charlie felt the hair on her neck stand, sensing where this would be going, she nodded, stupidly, gripping the notebook tight.

"She said she was a teacher, Charlie, WAS a teacher. That tech, all that theory quantum shit, she's all about that-- apparently. It made sense to me. It's like, a hobby or something. She spoke of… these frequencies, these vibrations, that people, even monsters I guess, can exist on."

Charlie stared off into space as she heard his words, seeping into her mind, and what that could possibly mean, it was baffling at that time.

"Like a, uh, a ghost! So, most of the time, I guess you don't see them, right? And sometimes, the vibrations of that realm, or world, they can catch up to this world, and them bam! You see a ghost, right? Not that I really believe in ghosts. But she sounded so sure."

"Wait, Scal, you're telling me she saw a ghost?"

"No, no, he's not a ghost… Alphys said he's like, stuck somewhere. He's real, she was messing with some sort of tech, described it as isolating these vibrations, I don't know how or why, and he kind of appeared to her one night. From what she said, long enough for a name I guess."

"I don't understand."

"I don't, either, Chuck, that's why there's alcohol."

Charlie sighed, leaning her head onto her hand, staring at his notes, Alphys had scratched on some math for them, along with her input, and Gaster's name here and there. She cleaned her glass of gin.

"She doesn't know-- how he ended up where he is, and doesn't even -know- where he is, but she just happened to find him, whatever world he's in, he's close by."

Charlie stood from their booth.

"For this to go on, I need music and another drink. You want one?"

"Nah, I'm still on this one, I'll catch up."

He gave Charlie a wink, who smiled, and walked away to the bar. Her coat was off, and the v-neck shirt was now nicely loose around her waist, sleeves cut mid bicep. She nodded to Grillby, who was quick to produce another drink for her.

"Anyone in charge of jukebox tonight?" She called out over the now noisy establishment. Grillby shook his head.

"It's all yours, tonight, sweetheart."

Grinning, Charlie absentmindedly bopped over to the other end of the bar, a blue-lit, jukebox, neglected, begged for company. Charlie tapped her foot as she set her drink down on the ledge just next to the machine, almost already dancing to a song that wasn't even playing, as she leaned in against the screen, scrolling through for a good set of songs. She clicked a choice, just as the loud, deep voice of a patron was suddenly very close to Charlie, almost taking her off guard as her drink on the ledge was suddenly knocked over, a full glass of gin suddenly spilling onto Charlie, and the floor. She called out a noise in surprise and irritation.

"Seriously?!"

She instinctively turned inward to wipe at her now damp, cold, shirt, taking a second to register someone was now talking directly to her. Rolling her eyes, Charlie began to turn.

"Oh geez, sorry! Sorry! Hehe judging by your drink, you'll just have to drink a-Gin."

Fuming, Charlie stood face to face with… a monster, about half a head shorter than her. Carrying a beer in his bony hand, he grinned lazily, other hand up almost defensively, in his blue jacket, it was unclear if he was dressed to go out or dressed for bed, judging by his pink slippers, this was a guy who clearly did not give a fuck about life, Charlie decided. She relaxed a bit, sizing up this lazy ass, stout figure in front of her. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen a skeleton monster, she forced a smile as the skeleton spoke again, grinning ear to ear… had he had ears.

"Howdy, the name's Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay bringing back the old gang, bit by bit. Hoping to have a few more chapters out this week... HOPING. ;3; thank you so much for your time.


	30. Fugue in Ivory

Charlie opened her mouth to speak, strangely silent for a moment.

"Uhhhm, hi." She was taken aback, mostly by his appearance, before catching up to the situation.

"You, uh, got a name?" The skeleton, Sans, asked, his grin never leaving his face. He chuckled. "You look a little nervous there, kiddo."

"Charlie."

"Ah, that right? Well, Chuck, I'm certainly sorry about the mess I made, why don't I buy you a drink, just 'wet' here."

Charlie laughed, holding up her hands, beginning to walk away. The music was now playing.

"No, no, it's totally okay. Don't worry about it."

"Ah, I owe ya. Grillby! I avalanched this kid's drink, can you top her off?"

Sighing, Charlie accepted the drink awkwardly, still in her wet shirt. She wondered how she could escape and change.

"Ahh, thanks. Sans, was it?"

"Yeah, I sometimes come here with my bro. Going solo tonight, saw an old friend and just kinda knocked into you."

"Oh yeah?"

Charlie nodded, visibly uncomfortable, she sighed and set the drink on the counter, remembering her tank top underneath her shirt. She hesitantly undressed, a tanktop underneath, and turned to Grillby, holding out his hand.

"I'll dry it for you, Charlie."

She smiled, handing it over.

"Thanks."

Feeling obligated to talk, Charlie turned back to Sans, sipping her drink. She was grateful.

"Sorry. You have a brother?"

"Oh yeah. We aren't far from here. Decent food, good drinks. Nice to see new faces."

Charlie scoffed.

"I'm not so new. I come here a lot. Not lately…"

"Yeah? We're new to the area. So, glad I bumped into you tonight. Was thinking of playing some darts or something, if you're up for losing."

Charlie grinned, sipping her drink.

"Maybe. I'm here with a friend. Can I invite him?"

"The more the merrier."

The pair walked back, through the people, it was slightly more crowded. Charlie, overcome by the music and feeling the buzz, casually danced her way through the people, made it back to Scal, Sans trailing behind her. Scal lifted a drink to her arrival.

"You get lost on the way there?"

"I lost my shirt and a guy bought me a drink."

"Nice."

"Not to uh, get in the middle of you two." Sans winked.

Scal laughed, gesturing for Sans to sit with them.

"Relax. Never in a million years, no offense Charlie."

"It's cool. Same."

Charlie dug into her coat pocket, as Sans and Scal introduced themselves, pulling out her phone and reading her texts from Jevil. The time on her phone now read 8:02 pm, the light illuminating her face. Jevil's message read:

'Charles -- I finished my last meeting. I was informed to meditate tonight for an hour, before interacting with the rest of the world. I'll happily come find you, if you'd still fancy my company, tonight. If you don't, I would not blame you in the least.'

Smiling, Charlie read the time at 7:30 when he texted this, happy she caught him somewhat early. She texted back.

'My day improves by being next to you. If you need alone time, take it, I'm still out with Scal, I might be out late if you feel that's the environment you want to be around. I personally would like you here, but prioritize your needs first.'

Charlie slipped the phone in her pocket, leaning once more against her seat, watching the two monsters chat, enjoying her buzz. Scal was giving Sans the run-down of their company they ran, and Sans seemed genuinely interested. He sat next to Charlie, and she found herself staring. Nothing particularly entranced her about Sans, but he seemed almost familiar, her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out this feeling of familiarity. It was likely the buzz, but the sensation was nagging. Sans turned his eyes to Charlie, who immediately took another sip.

"Hey Chuck. What do ghosts like to drink?"

Thinking, Charlie shrugged, leaning in to hear him.

"Ghosts love to drink anything with, 'boo'ze."

Staring at him, Charlie felt herself smile as Scal laughed heartily, clearly catching onto the joke sooner than she did.

"That's pretty good."

Sans, grinning, leaned back, arm across the back of the booth.

"Thanks. I'm an endless plethora of pun books and nothing more."

Charlie stifled a giggle, feeling a little more comfortable with the present company since her friend was having fun. Through text, Jevil eventually had arranged with Charlie to meet her after she was finished with her bar outing, and the evening consisted of darts, card games, board games, more of Sans' bad puns, and Charlie's favorite, dancing. She eventually retrieved her shirt back from Grillby, and the night carried on, happy to make a new friend. Charlie's previous, horrible night was eons away from her, as she laughed quietly at another joke of Sans', the latter pleasantly tipsy like herself. Scal, a bottomless pit incapable of being drunk, casually talked to a friend as the other two snickered, as Sans more-so watched Charlie dance, he bobbed to the beat.

"Okay, okay. So this will come off weird, we're in a bar. Can I text you, sometime?"

Charlie gave a sad smile, unsure. Alcohol gave Charlie the tendency of paranoia, and she was probably reading too deep into an innocent question.

"I'm-- not--"

"I didn't mean like that."

Eyeing him, Charlie took out her phone, obviously understanding. She handed it to him to enter his number, which was followed by a text to said number. Sans smiled.

"Got it."

"I better get good jokes. My life sucks right now."

"It'll get better, Chuck. I can't shed a lot of light right now. But we can chat sometime, or do this again."

The nagging feeling was still at Charlie's mind, and she grabbed Sans' shoulder, unsteadily keeping herself up but attempting to ask him a legit question. She felt him help steady her by grabbing her shoulder, as she leaned in where his ear would be, simply for the sake of speaking loudly in the now loud bar.

"Actually, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yeah."

"Have we met somewhere before?"

Bewildered, Sans looked confused, giving a grin, chuckling.

"Nah. I don't forget a face."

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"What can I say? I have a face like that. Not many skeletons around here, and like I said, we just moved here."

Charlie nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah, just in my head."

"Glad I came around, tonight."

Charlie's phone began ringing, if faintly, beneath the booming music, she pulled it out from her back pocket.

"Cavalry here to rescue you?"

Charlie shot Sans a sarcastic smile and answered Jevil's call.

"Hey! Yeah I'll be out in a second."

Hanging up the phone, Charlie turned to Scal, who was still in a heated discussion with his friend about something, probably about monster rights. She smiled at Sans, who gave a sad smile, as she threw on her coat. Charlie pulled him into a hug. She felt him move some of her too long hair out of the way as he returned the hug. She adored hugging the short people.

"Thanks for making me feel normal tonight."

"Heh, anytime. Your work place isn't far from my place, wanna grab your boy and get lunch or something sometime?"

Charlie pulled away, and held up one index finger, grinning.

"One good moment at a time."

Scal realized with the coat on Charlie that it was time to leave, and the two said their goodbyes to Sans, who gave a little wave after them, standing in place.

"You gave him your number, didn't you?" Scal laughed as they approached the exit.

"Of course. I didn't get those kind of vibes."

"Charlie, you wouldn't know those 'vibes' if it set you on fire."

The pair stumbled outside, still tipsy, as Charlie grinned ear to ear at the sight of Jevil, his cape softly flowing in the wind around him. He was clearly in a different place than Charlie, but he appeared to enjoy her social and bubbly energy. After a kiss, and utilizing Jevil's phasing abilities, Scal was soon brought to his own home, following Charlie and Jevil at the latter's apartment, ending the night on a much kinder note, exhausted, but happy in their company together.


End file.
